The Words We Have Yet to Say
by salma27
Summary: The events here unfold after DoC, and they continue after someone's appearance in end credits. Will the planet ever get a break? There is some minor CloTi, Reno/Yuffie, but the story is very much a VinTi. Rated T for mild language, suggestive themes and some violence. Genres: hurt/comfort, angst, adventure, romance, drama. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I wrote this story back around 2013 and just found it recently in an old hard drive. I noticed that it needed an ending, so I decided to fix it up as best as I could and finish it off. I will try to upload chapters every Tuesday and Saturday. This is my second story uploaded here. I apologize in advance if there are any redaction or grammatical errors. I hope the character's aren't too OOC. Tifa is a little bit of a worrier/paranoid and a tad bit anxious in this one, but she hides it well.

The events here unfold after DoC, and they continue the Genesis and Weiss arc. There is some very minor CloTi, some Reffie (RenoxYuffie)?, but the story is very much a VinTi.

* * *

Tifa faded in and out of her daydream as she mindlessly dried the same cup over and over 'Why do you keep running away Cloud? Can't you see that …the kids need you?" She slammed the cup down. Picked it up, and resumed drying it. She gritted her teeth. 'I just wish you'd open up…' The same thoughts that muddled her head replaying over and over.

A distorted laugh that seemed to come from inside her head yet from outside at the same time made her head snap back in surprise. 'The fuck was that?' She wasn't used to cursing, but she was genuinely surprised. With skeptical eyes she squinted at the door. 'Did I really hear that?' She shook her head and promptly placed the cup where it belonged and picked up another. 'Ha Ha Ha Ha' Wide eyed she looked up again. Her heart started to race and her hand trembled slightly. "Denzel? Marlene?" She called out. She knew well enough that the voice was was too deep to be either of them, but they might be playing some practical joke on her. Cup still in hand, she slowly made her way towards the door. She hoped neither Denzel, Marlene, nor Shelke would come running down the stairs to see what she wanted. She didn't want them to scare away the intruder. She could hear the distant hum of the television set upstairs and she heard no footsteps coming so she set the cup down and made her way towards the door. Her heart drummed in her ears when she threw the door of the 7th heaven open, the slight breeze swaying back her hair. Nothing. She looked up and down the street and saw signs of no one.

She gasped, she sensed it milliseconds too late, the other presence. She was knocked down a few yards to her left, but just as quickly she rolled onto her feet. She reached for her gloves, but the presence was too fast. This time it had her by the neck, dragging her deeper and further into the ground. Her eyes quickly roamed around her attacker. He looked very familiar, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint from where or when, and not like she had the time to either. Her hands instantly went to her neck, but she knew that would never work. He was squeezing down on her trachea with his full body weight. She tried to kick him, but her legs went straight through him. She punched at his head but it was futile, she saw how her limbs just flew right though his skull. She started to panic. Her arms flailed out to reach him, but to no avail. She dug her boots in the ground, her ears ringing. She needed to cough, but no air was going down her windpipe. Her vision started to get blurry and as her predator snickered down at her she thought 'I can't believe this is it, I can't, I refuse to go this way… I…' And the last thing she heard was the sound of a gunshot before her whole world went black.

...

He had decided to pay Tifa and the kids a visit before he headed down to the WRO, what he didn't expect to see was a very much alive Weiss chocking a struggling Tifa a few yards from her bar. He didn't even have time to think it over before he was aiming Cerberus at Weiss' semi transparent body. He shot and it went straight through him. He thought so. He saw Tifa's body go limp and mentally cursed. He shot a few more rounds before Weiss noticed he was there. His snicker faded and in turn was replaced by a scowl. He looked down at Tifa, satisfied at his job he stood up, looked over at Vincent and disappeared. Vincent stood there a moment trying to take in what had just happened. Why did Weiss just leave? Will he come back? Tifa… He ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. He checked her vital signs, nothing. He quickly picked her up and ran into the 7th heaven. He ran up stairs taking 3 steps at a time and threw a bedroom door open. He put her on the carpeted floor and called out for Shelke. The first to appear at the door was a shocked Denzel. Under his arm appeared a confused Marlene.."What's going on?" Before she could register Tifa on the floor, Shelke pushed past them and was at Tifa's side pulling out a Cure materia.

Vincent could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had to do this quickly or else Tifa could suffer brain damage. The cure materia would retard it, but he knew Shelke couldn't keep her MP up for that long. He found the bottom of Tifa's ribs and started pressing down quickly. He had learned CPR from his Turk days, and was glad he still retained his memory on how to perform it. He tilted her head back and pinched her nostrils. He blew into her lungs and saw her chest rise and fall. From the corner of his eye he saw a very panicked and scared Marlene and worried ridden Denzel. When he went to push down on her chest again, he growled at Denzel to get Marlene out of the room. He felt as Denzel and Marlene's presence left the area. He pushed down quickly and heard something crack. He winced, 'Sorry Tifa… that's going to leave some bruises' . He went to pinch her nostrils again as green flowed from Shelke's cure materia, the magic slowly going down. He could see that she couldn't hold on much longer. 'Wake up, wake up Tifa…'

...

She could feel herself spiraling down a dark abyss. Down down she went, like one of those dreams where you 'fall' but you are in the exact same spot you fell asleep. She jerked up. Everything was white, and there were flowers everywhere. 'I guess …' She felt someone standing behind her. "Tifa…" She stood. "Aerith…"

"What are you doing Tifa?" the voice seemed to echo, it seemed to be inside her very soul.

"I don't even know anymore… can I stay? I am so tired." Tifa looked down at the flowers surrounding her feet. Just like her church.

"No you can't. They need you. All of them do." She felt Aerith's back press against her own.

"… No… not all of them. You know… You know he isn't the one that misses you! I don't understand why he is…" She bit her lip, she felt hot tears threaten to fall at the corner of her eyes. "We all miss you so much, why does he have to keep away his pain all to himself?"

"He wants to be strong for all of you. Yet you have been there by his side no matter what. He knows that. He is stubborn. Tifa, you are a very strong person. You know you don't need…"

"I wish I didn't! Maybe I just am stuck with that promise from long ago. I should just let it go. I know things aren't the same as they once were. But for them…"

"He will come around. I will make sure YOU make sure of it. And as for your heart, sometimes there are other broken hearts that need mending as well. Just open your eyes…" Her voice faded away.

"What is that-" Tifa tried to turn around to look at Aerith but instead was submerged in a cool pool of water. The shock made her open her eyes quickly and jerk up once more. The first thing she saw as she opened them though, were a pair of ruby irises, knit eyebrows and pale skin, right before she knocked her forehead up against a slender nose.

"Oph" Vincent breathed as his hands rose to his nose, tears lingering at the corner of his eyes.

Tifa gasped and coughed, and finally let out a quiet wail of deep pain. She didn't know what was hurting the most, her bruised throat, her crumbled chest, or her scratched legs.

"Don't speak." Shelke ordered.

In one swift motion, Vincent again swooped Tifa up and promptly laid her down on her bed. If she weren't so distraught and confused with the situation, she would have been considerably embarrassed. She wasn't one to show her weak side often, and especially not to the likes of someone like Vincent. She was looking down at her legs with a somewhat vacant look, trying to process everything. Shelke neared her and sat by her side, while Vincent exited the room to make a call to Reeve.

He quickly punched in the speed dial number and heard Reeve pick up after a couple of rings.

"Vincent, what a surprise, you calling me!… Is everything ok?" Reeve immediately sensed the tension over the line and put two and two together.

"Reeve, Tifa has been attacked by Weiss. I don't have much information on the incident yet. Just on what I saw.-"

"What happened? Is she alright?" Reeve quickly interjected.

"I think she is out of immediate danger. But she does need to be looked at. She was… gone for a few minutes." There was a short silence between the two of them, telling Vincent that he should continue explaining what happened.

"I was walking towards the 7th heaven when I noticed Weiss strangling Tifa on the ground. She was trying to attack him but nothing got through him. I shot a couple of rounds at him but he just fled once Tifa wasn't moving…" He relived those short moments in his head, panic surging through him once more. "… I managed to perform CPR on her while Shelke used Cure materia. She finally came around…I think I broke a few ribs though…" He frowned into the receiver.

"Well Vincent, you and Shelke are heroes indeed. It seems like quite a miracle… I wouldn't be surprised if Tifa weren't in some sort of shock right now… I'll send a specialist right over. And I'll head down there myself right after I contact everyone on the situation. I'll send a couple of WRO guards down too. I take it the kids are alright?"

"Yes, they are fine, just a little shaken up. Reeve… Thank you. I'll see you later." He hung up. He should call Cloud immediately, but he didn't want to worry him too much. Just as he thought of this though, he heard the downstairs door swing open. He quickly went downstairs before Cloud came up.

Cloud was setting some packages down on the counter when he noticed the slightly agitated and out of breath Vincent rush down the stairs. He could say he was mildly surprised and curious to see him.

"Vincent… what's up?" He turned to look at him with a skeptical look in his eye, cocking an eyebrow up and tilting his head slightly.

Vincent mused over on how to tell Cloud the current situation they were in. He was about to contemplate telling the man to 'sit down and brace himself' but he knew that wouldn't sit too well with him. His response probably being 'Just spit it out Valentine' or something along those lines.

"Cloud, we have a… somewhat important situation in our hands." Cloud heard and saw the seriousness in Vincent's voice. He immediately lost the curious look and opted for a more concentrated one instead. The 'somewhat' part in Vincent's statement seemed to calm him down a bit, but he still couldn't help feel anxious.

"Tifa… was attacked by Weiss." Vincent decided the direct approach was best fitting of the situation, since he didn't have much time to beat around the bush and lay it down softly.

"Wh-" Cloud had a bewildered, angry and confused look on his face. Vincent cut him off before he had a chance to ask anything. He explained in detail everything that had happened.

"So a doctor should be here any moment?!" Cloud said as he flew past him, looking back as he raced upstairs to the room where Tifa was in.

"That's what Reeve said." Vincent said as he much calmly went up with Cloud.

...

"Teef, you will be fine. There is a doctor coming to check on you." Shelke promised a still distant Tifa. She still wasn't sure on how to initiate human emotion or contact, so she subtly touched Tifa's arm. Tifa didn't so much as glance at it.

'I was gone. I was gone, I could have stayed. I should have stayed. Shouldn't I have? I don't know what I am doing here anymore. Aerith said.. but why is she gone? I should have left instead of her. Everyone would have been much happier. Especially him.. -They Need you, all of them do.-' Aerith's voice reverberated in her mind. She had said it for a reason. Maybe she was right. Why did she always have to beat herself up internally? She just couldn't believe she was alive. That her life could be taken so swiftly away, by a mere miscalculation. Her heart raced again. She was afraid. She was angry and embarrassed. She remembered waking up. She remembered the bright ruby irises looking down at her with concern and then relief before she crashed into him. They seemed so enigmatic to her now. She had noticed them before, staring intently at them from dark corners. But never that near, never that breathtaking. Vincent had saved her life, her heart beat in her ears more loudly and she felt butterflies all over her stomach and she felt anxious. She felt like she wanted him around. What if Weiss came back?

She recalled the moment as she woke up, trying to take her mind off of the searing pain in her ribs. She felt the softness of his lips on hers and her hand immediately went to her mouth. 'What was that about?' Why was she thinking of this now? She never ever thought once in her lifetime that he would ever be that near her. And now he had, and how she dreaded the circumstances on which the contact had come forth. She would dread it, yet relish on it for that had been her breath of life. She was alive thanks to him.

Shelke, she couldn't ever thank her enough, there was no way she could ever repay the girl sitting at her side. And now she felt awful at how she had been treating her right now. Shelke just wanted to make sure she was alright. Still she couldn't help but feel that instead of red irises, she SHOULD have been looking up at big cerulean ones. Ones that had told her long ago that he would always be there to protect her, no matter what. She felt bitter, but she knew if he was there, he would have protected her. But he never was. She had a mixed rush of emotions all at once. Shelke noticed this and gave Tifa's arm a small squeeze.

Tifa looked up from her pensive thoughts and remembered Shelke was there once more. To give her a small notion of the immense gratitude she held for her, she managed to give her a small smile. Shelke relaxed and smiled back. At least she knew Tifa was coming back.

Tifa looked up as soon as she saw blonde hair rush through the door. Shelke stood up quickly and left the room. Tifa's vision was soon blocked by those big cerulean eyes she had been thinking about just moments before. 'Too late cloud, always too late' She thought to herself. Still, she was happy he was there. She couldn't help it. She knew that she would always love him in one way or another, and in turn always forgive him.

"Tifa…" He grabbed her head slightly and looked deep into her eyes, sincere concern contemplating his features. His hand smoothed her hair a little and he went in to hug her. He stopped when he felt her flinch.

"Sorry…" He licked his lips, "There is a doctor coming to see you. You'll be fixed up in no time Teef." His eyes grew dark and his eyebrows inclined towards each other. She knew what he was thinking. He didn't have to say anything. Weiss would pay. He and everyone else would make sure of it. She nodded her head to show she understood. His hands dropped down and he straightened.

...

Vincent was waiting by the doorframe when he heard a knock downstairs. He checked if he had Cerberus with him and started to go down to open the door. Shelke beat him to it though. She had been downstairs getting some snacks for the kids. A couple of WRO soldiers greeted her and they let through a woman in a white robe.

Vincent's eyes nearly popped out of their eye-sockets. He could recognize her anywhere.

"Lucre…" He whispered under his breath. He saw she bowed to Shelke. Shelke asked her to follow her upstairs. They were ascending quickly and Vincent could feel the blood drain from his face, his knees give in. He gripped the wall with his gauntlet for support. He shook his head and straightened up just as Shelke and the Doctor brushed past him. He blinked a couple of times, and he felt her stop at his side. She turned and spoke,

"Sorry, I am Dr. Runa." She stuck out her hand and he could see it in his field of vision. He slowly turned to her catching his breath. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was not in fact Lucrecia Crescent, but a very stunning reincarnation of her. Somewhat younger, yet breathtakingly beautiful in her own way. She even did her hair in a very similar fashion as Dr. Crescent had. He took her hand slowly with his good hand. It felt nice, yet it didn't feel 'right'. She smiled, and he just stared awkwardly at her. To anyone else it might seem that he was glaring at her, staring her down. So she pulled her hand quickly and frowned.

"That's Vincent Valentine. He's the one who performed the CPR on Tifa Lockhart." At this, Runa perked up again and her eyes glistened in amusement.

"Mr. Valentine is it? I must sincerely applaud at your technique. May I inquire where you learned how to…"

Vincent coughed in nervousness and his eyes traveled down, not ready to tell her about his former Turk training.

"Perhaps some other time then, may I see the patient?" She asked to no one in particular, looking between Shelke and Vincent. Cloud appeared at the doorway,

"Thank god you are here. I'm Cloud… Tifa's… she, she's in here." Cloud stepped aside and motioned the Doctor inside the room. She nodded and went in. Cloud eyed her inquisitively and then turned to Vincent. His face read, 'Is that who I think it is?' Vincent closed his eyes and slightly nodded. Cloud leaned back and finally said "Well I'll be…"

"I know." Vincent frowned and turned on his heel as Cloud slipped the door shut in front of him.

...

"Tifa, hello there. I am Dr. Runa. I'll be giving you a check up today. If you want to tell me anything, please…" Runa took out a small pad of paper and a pen and handed them to Tifa. Tifa had a feeling of De ja vu. 'Where have I seen her before?' She racked her memory to no avail.

"Can you move at all?" The doctor asked her. Tifa scribbled on the paper as effortlessly as she could. 'I think a rib or two are broken.' She managed to scrawl down.

"Ok, I will try to help you down, but I also need you to remove your top." The leather vest wasn't a burden, since it was a zipper down piece. But the white undershirt would come with some difficulties to remove. After a few agonizing minutes, Tifa was settled down and Runa hovered above her. She had taken out some materia, potions, and bandages. She started working on Tifa's bruised chest.

"I have put your ribs back into shape. I'm going to bandage you up now, because the fissures are still fresh and healing. Have someone cast this materia on you for the remainder of the day and you should be up on your feet by tomorrow, I promise." She smiled gently down at Tifa.

"Now for your throat. I've brought some healing ointment. I assume you aren't allergic to anything?" Tifa nodded No in response. "Well then, Put this on a couple of times today, and with that materia I brought, it should be all set too. Just try not to talk to much before hand ok?" Tifa nodded. Already she was feeling much better. Albeit a little drowsy.

Runa was also a psychologist, and she proceeded to test Tifa's mental stability for any type of trauma, memory loss, or shock.

"Tifa, I am going to ask you some questions now, and you write yes, no, or what you feel on that paper ok?" Tifa gave her consent with a shake of her head as she raised herself more comfortably on the bed.

"I know you were gone for quite some time, what kind of sensation did you feel?"

* * *

So there is the first chapter. If anyone reads this, thank you, and I'd enjoy hearing your thoughts on it! I hope there are still some VinTi fans out there!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here is chapter two for the Saturday upload. Right now everything is kinda slow/angsty-ish, but it will get more action-y/adventure-y as the story progresses.

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters. They belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Cloud was eagerly waiting in front of the door for Runa to come out. Vincent was on the opposite side on the right of the doorframe, gaze cast downward and hands folded across his chest. What more could they do but wait. The others would be coming in around an hour to form a course of action.

"I thought you got him back when…" Cloud was simply stating his confusion as he nodded his head and looked intensely at the tiled floor.

"I was sure of it." Vincent replied.

"Something must have happened. Or someone.." Cloud's mind was racing a million miles per second when the door became ajar. Runa quietly stepped into the hallway. She looked calmly to Vincent and said, "She'd like to see you." Both Vincent's and Cloud's faces were of confusion.

"She'd like to see who?" Cloud straightened from leaning on the wall. She turned to look at him and at Vincent in slight apprehension.

"Y-You are 'Vincent' am I correct?" Vincent's arms went limp at his sides and wondered why Tifa would want to see him. He turned a raised eyebrow at Cloud who only shrugged.

"I am sorry, I will explain what I think is going on." There was a slight blush on her face and Cloud found it some what endearing, that a person of her status could get easily distraught at minor drawbacks.

She cleared her that. "Physically she is doing superb. She is a very strong woman, and she has handled it all exceptionally well. She will be better in no time. Maybe even as early as tomorrow."

"Of course, she was, better yet IS one of the strongest members of our team." Cloud was immensely overjoyed that Tifa had pulled out of the whole endeavor alright. Vincent was as well pleased to hear this news and let a rare smile play upon his lips, and he didn't care that his cape wasn't exactly hiding his features at the moment. There was nothing shameful to hide, for now.

"On the psychological side, there will be some bumps along the road. No mental deterioration was shown when I scanned her. But emotionally she is a bit unstable. She is a little shaken up, and I think she very well might have gone into the lifestream. Something pushed her back though, It's a miracle really. Better yet, it just wasn't her time to go. This near death experience has left her in a somewhat troubled and fragile state of mind. So you all have to be cautious around her. She will eventually recuperate, but only with your cooperation. Don't take what she feels in stride. Having said that… it seems that she needs reassurance that everything will be ok. Especially from the people who directly interfered in …'bringing her back'." She turned to look at Vincent once more. He tried to keep up with what she was saying, but this time he felt the need to shrink back into his cape. It seemed that neither him or Cloud got the gist of the situation.

"I don't comprehend quite exactly what you.. or she is asking me to do." Vincent asked tentatively.

"To put it loosely, you have to stick around her. Show her your support. Of course, we aren't trying to get her used to being dependent on someone for survival, just to baby step her into reality. That everything WILL be ok, that she is strong enough by herself to be able to cope…" She tried to be straightforward.

'So what now I am supposed to be her knight in shining armor?' Vincent's face turned to a disapproval, and Cloud saw his reaction. He wasn't very fond of the idea himself. Vincent was just not that type of person. He was just so naturally cold, sarcastic, and withdrawn that he would probably back Tifa into a wall of helplessness and make her condition worse.

"Isn't there someone else that can do it?" Cloud seemed to beg.

Runa put her fingers to her chin and looked away in semi-deep thought, "There could, though it would take a longer time, I can't pinpoint how much longer, for her to get out of her initial shock and depression."

'Well shit…' He'd bend for her. He didn't want to admit it, but he held a soft spot for Tifa. She had always been the most caring, even to a 'freak' like himself. She had never been afraid, never turned him away. She had made the rest of them open up to him, and him in turn open up to them. She had been their glue. Oh what she hand't done for them… "It's alright. Tifa is a dear comrade of mine, and I as much as anyone else would like to see her back to normal as soon as possible." Vincent said as he leaned off the wall. Cloud gave him an 'Are you sure' look, and Vincent just nodded in his direction before entering the room. The door clicked shut.

"I am sorry if this has caused any awkward situation… you and her.. I assume are together?" The doctor asked Cloud who was still staring at the door wearing a big frown on his face.

"What? Oh… I… It's kind of complicated." Cloud said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Very well then, she will need you too you know. I know you all probably have been through a lot of hardships before…so you all could use this support on each other. Don't be afraid to talk. And swing by if you ever need counseling. Reeve knows where I am at. I'll be on my way then…" She smiled brightly at him and excused herself. He nodded and said thanks to her retreating back. He HAD been in some dire need of counseling.

What were he and Tifa? Lately he didn't know. They had tried on and off to be together after Meteor. He fucking loved the girl to pieces, but his heart always felt that he wasn't 'in love' with her. And it wasn't about Aerith, he loved her and would forever love her as well. But it was two different spectrums. Two completely different people who he could never compare. He had already found himself after Sepiroth came once more and left. He knew who he was, he just wasn't sure of what he wanted. And he couldn't bear to hurt Tifa once more. So he did what he did best, he ran. He couldn't just tell her that no matter how much he tried, he didn't feel the same towards her. Sometimes he truly felt he did though, he would get lost in her eyes, his knees would turn to putty and he would melt with her smile. He would get jealous of other people when they got near her, but he didn't know if that was his 'brother' mode turning on, or the feeling of being stuck in routine, something so comfortable and tranquil that could be along the lines of marriage.

He couldn't kid himself though, and he couldn't hide it from her either. It wouldn't be fair if he 'strung her along', but he couldn't commit to her the way she wanted him to. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Hell, he just wanted her to be happy. For everyone to be happy, but it was proving a lot harder than he thought. Especially with the kids now in the picture. They looked up to him as a father figure, and he couldn't keep leaving them like this, just for his selfish cowardliness. And what ticked him off the most, was that he had broken his childhood promise to her several times already. This recent incident counting as another. He knew she wouldn't forgive him now... in that aspect. He couldn't blame her. But he couldn't leave her,.. them, now. He could be the bravest of them all out in the battlefield, but with matters of the heart he could be a real coward. He just wanted to make things right again. He just didn't know. And his mind wasn't in the mood to settle his 'romantic' dilemmas. He had bigger fish to fry with the name of Weiss and whoever the hell brought him back.

...

Vincent chewed on the inside of his lip as he closed the door gently behind him. He noticed he had been holding his breath and he quietly exhaled and straightened. He turned around slowly bringing a forced smile upon his face. Tifa looked up at him, then looked down at her hands nervously. Vincent stood a few moments by the door awkwardly glancing around waiting for her to say something, when he remembered that she wasn't allowed to speak, not that she really could anyway. He took a few hesitant steps towards her and finally asked, "You wanted to see me…?" Now he was unreadable, waiting for Tifa to motion something to him or write it down. She stole a glance at him and looked away. She had the biggest frown etched on her face he had ever seen. He wanted to run out of there. He knew what was coming. He saw her face contort into various shapes. She really really tried to hold it in, but just seeing him again made everything come rushing back. She was so oh so very glad, happy, angry, frustrated… well she really couldn't place the feeling she had. She was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions that she finally just burst. She wasn't perfect and she couldn't pretend to be strong forever and for every little thing. A silent sob escaped her and she buried her face in her hands. She made some guttural squeaks and hiccoughs with what could come out of her mouth. She sounded horrible, and it hurt like hell too. She brought her legs closer to herself and her whole frame shook.

Vincent could call this one of the most awkward moments of his life. But still, he was no stone and he really really disliked seeing anyone cry.

"Tifa…" He whispered loud enough for her to hear. His voice reverberated through her, it was that deep, and she could feel him inch closer. He placed his right hand on her shoulder, not daring to make another move. He really wasn't one to initiate physical contact with other people and was already feeling quite uneasy. His head was starting to hurt.

Tifa on the other hand was the 'physical contact' type, and when she felt the gunman's gentle hand on her shoulder she lunged (without hurting herself) into his stomach and cried harder. Her small yet powerful hands clutched onto the sides of his cape. Vincent was once more surprised, eyes wide as saucers and he noticed he had taken a sharp inhalation again. He immediately relaxed into her touch, knowing he down right shouldn't be feeling like this when she needed him most. His other less inviting arm (he should have taken off his gauntlet) reached around her back and pulled her in closer. He could feel hot tears staining through his black cotton button down dress shirt he now sported under his red cloak. He closed his eyes for a moment and he could smell the shampoo in Tifa's hair. Strawberry? He knew he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. He could feel her start to calm down, and hear her start to sniffle. He looked around and pulled a couple of tissues with his right hand off of the nightstand. He now wondered who's room this was. He had just brought her to the nearest one. It seemed to be a guest room for it was devoid of any specific personal belongings. Tifa shuddered a sigh as she pulled away from him, and immediately 2 tissues were in front of her face. It seemed that there were quite a few things or people being shoved in her face today. Not that she minded some of them…

She took them and nodded to say thank you. She wiped her eyes with one, and blew her nose gently with the other. She then threw them … tried to throw them into the waste basket near the bed. She laid back on the bed having been a bit uncomfortable in the twisting position she was in. All of a sudden she felt her face redden thinking about what she had just done.

She grabbed the notepad Runa had given her and scribbled down a messy, "Sorry." and showed it to him without meeting his gaze.

'Sorry?' Hell he was the one who should be sorry, for not being good at comforting other people. He was sure if the Cetra was here she would be bringing her tea, rubbing her back, and wiping the tears from her eyes while saying something soothing to her. He laughed inwardly at that situation, for he knew he couldn't even see himself doing that. Baby steps. He saw how she clutched the little note pad, fingers flexing and unwinding. He stood awkwardly again at the side of her bed and cleared his throat.

"May I?" He said as he pointed to the side of he bed. He shifted on his feet as Tifa looked up at him and scooted over for him to sit. The bed creaked a little and dipped as he sat on the farthest edge he could without falling. His feet still pressed on the ground, but his spine was turned so he could face her almost completely. She seemed to remember something and reached over to the other nightstand and grabbed a small cylindrical tube. She squeezed some out and rubbed it along her neck. Vincent momentarily forgot where he was and ogled at her swift movements. He blinked a couple of times rapidly and turned away. He felt a slight heat adorn his face as he shook his head mentally. 'The fuck was that Valentine?' He thought to himself. Of course, anyone had to admit Tifa was a very beautiful person inside and out, or at least pretty in her own way. But he never ever remotely thought of being with her or fiddled with the notion of having a chance with her.

He had never quite met someone like her before, and he doubted he ever would. He had studied her from afar. She was kind (usually) and very caring, and highly optimistic-most times. Her emotions were usually always so well hidden he found that alluring, wanting to know what she felt. She was spontaneous, clever and witty. Lies pissed her off. She was a very very patient person, but once she got mad…let's say she could curse as bad as Cid when her buttons were pushed enough. She was stubborn and bossy. She was a complainer, from being picky about food, to the way her sleeping arrangements were made, the weather, etc. He supposed she was just self conscious in that way. And even though she had the kids, she didn't have much of a traditional motherly nature.

On her physical strength, He was sure she could beat him (and anyone he knew) in no weapon close combat. Externally, She had a very pretty, you could call 'cute' facial features. Beautiful hair, and she moved with such swiftness, even when she wasn't fighting. Her skin complexion glowed. He had admired her toned legs before, and she had 'other' assets that complimented her body type nicely… not that he particularly looked for all of that in a significant other, Tifa was just beautiful overall, he couldn't deny that. But something physical that did draw him in were her eyes, a similar color to his, they always mirrored what she felt, and they seemed to have a thousand stories to tell, even if the rest of her didn't.

This is all of what he had picked up about her during their travels together. Not that he had only noticed her along the way. There was a certain benefit and drawback of being the 'wallflower' of their group. Or so he'd tell himself. He could say he admired her very much. But as a whole person, flaws and all (they all had flaws) and he hadn't thought of her 'in that way', until now, until this very moment. He hadn't had time to think about those things anyway. He felt he wasn't ready, and never with her. She was too out of reach for him. On a different level, plane. He esteemed her too much. He couldn't think of loosing this important person for such a silly and impure thought. Besides, she wasn't his type. Did he even have a 'type'? And he doubted they even had anything in common, besides the obvious. She'd tire of him quickly. Not like he had anything to offer her, He was a demon, and she.. was like an.. awkward princess. And there was always that deal with Lucrecia and Cloud… She would always try for Cloud. Always. He had seen plenty of times before how he turned her down, and for an instant he could read her like a book, the pain that flashed through her eyes before she blurred it out with a fake uncaring smile.

He was too busy having said conversation in his mind, that he didn't notice Tifa poking him in the arm. He snapped out of his reverie and looked down at her. She wore a confused expression on her face.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her behind his cape. She smiled slightly and nodded. She looked down at her pad and scribbled some more words down. Without looking up at him, she handed it to him. 'Sorry for worrying everyone.' Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry for that. It could have happened to anyone, and what's important is that you are …" What was he going to say? Safe? But for how long? Alive? All right? Not by far. He knew he was supposed to be making her feel comfortable again… but he couldn't promise something he couldn't keep. Though he and everyone would go to hell and back trying… " ok."

She pointed at the note pad and he handed it back to her. She quickly wrote 'I couldn't do anything. It was rather..frustrating.' He looked over at what she had written.

"We will figure out that soon enough. I think everyone is coming over soon to formulate a plan and see how you are." He side glanced her, unsure of how she would take that.

'Really? That's great. I'd like everyone to be together and not scattered all over the place.' She ripped that note out and handed it to him and meanwhile wrote something else. 'Always so caring..' Vincent thought to himself. Was that a flaw of hers?

'But I'm much better… really.' she penned next. She pulled up her arm and made a gesture of showing off her muscles to him, though she didn't flex.

"I believe you." Vincent said. She might be better physically… she gave him a thumbs up and winked. He wanted to laugh at that, but Vincent didn't laugh. He hadn't in many years, and he thought he had forgotten how to. He then heard voices downstairs. He looked over at Tifa and saw the sleepy look on her face. 'The medicine must be taking effect on her…'

"Tifa, I'm going down stairs for a while. Is there anything you need?" He felt weird asking her all this. Like a butler or something, and for a second he feared that she saw through him. How uncharacteristic this was of him, and that it was actually the Dr. who had told him to do this. But she was either too tired to notice, or didn't care. Or maybe it was just him. She nodded a silent no in his direction as she laid her head upon the pillows.

He swallowed 'I feel like I am pushing boundaries here…' "I'll be back… l-later." Yeah, later sounded good. Soon would have been even more obvious. He saw her smile from the corner of his eye as he started to stand. As he walked away he felt something tug on his cape. Had it gotten caught on something? He turned and looked down and around trying to find where it was stuck, when he saw Tifa's hand clutching to the end. His eyes widened quickly and back down in surprise. Did she want him to stay? She had just said it was ok for him to leave, or maybe that no had been in protest… was this what the Dr. was talking about? He looked at her expressionless, waiting for her to do something. She motioned with her hand for him to come closer. He stepped and bent a little forward, thinking she was going to actually 'say' something.

She could catch a quick glimpse of his whole face from that angle. His quick and curious eyes expecting her. Though his long bangs obscured her view a little bit. She wrote once more and handed it to him. He looked down at the paper he was holding without moving from his spot.

'I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for saving my life. And I know nothing I do or say can ever repay that. So… thank you. Thank you with all my heart Vincent. :)" As he read it he had a strange feeling in his stomach. She shouldn't be thanking him for that. They had each saved their lives countless of times in battle… He saw something obscure his view and as he looked up in confusion, he felt a warm pair of hands brushing his bangs a little back and grabbing the sides of his face. She almost didn't do it when she saw his handsome face, relishing in the view. She knew he was very forbidden to her, too lost in the past to ever move forward. But this really wasn't about that, so she did it anyway. He was pulling away as soon as he felt them, but she held his face in place. He saw a darker shadow in his vision, not having enough to take in features for it all happened rather quickly. He felt one of her hands fall from his face and replaced with a pair of lips.

She didn't know what she was doing at all, but she knew she had to thank him some how. She really hoped he wouldn't get angry at her for invading his personal space. And she really didn't think it was a big deal at all. But apparently he had. She felt him tense under her touch, and as she pulled away with closed eyes, she felt him pull away twice as quickly. When she opened them, he was already opening the door and closing it behind him. She frowned, 'Fuck'.

...

Vincent closed the door behind him, his mind at a blank, but his heart racing and face as warm as ever. 'That was… nothing. To her it was nothing.' Did she think she was doing him favors by thanking him that way? Did he look desperate? And if she wanted to thank him in 'that' way, then he would want nothing to do with it. He could never take advantage of her like that. Who did she think he was… Cloud? That was a low blow, even for him. But these were just his thoughts. But before he knew what he was doing, his hand was already on his cheek, where the kiss lingered. He scowled, took his hand down and walked quickly downstairs. Tifa had noticed the shadow in front of her door for a few moments. And finally heard the steps walking away after what seemed forever. She didn't think he would be coming back 'later'. She felt really guilty and her chest hurt a lot.. not from her ribs, but from something deep inside. A couple of tears managed to escape her already puffy eyes. 'What is wrong with me today?' She thought to herself as she turned away from the door and curled up into a ball. She had just lost the person she 'thought' she needed the most right now.

* * *

If anyone is reading, thank you so very very much. If you have any comments or critiques, drop them down below. Sorry if the pacing is off. I am thinking of drawing a pic to go along with this story as well. It will be of the final scene of the whole story so I will probably upload it along with the last chapter. Anyway, what do you think of the remake of FFVII? What do you hope it will have or won't have?


	3. Chapter 3

HiHi, a tiny tiny bit late, but here is chapter 3. More angsty/drama. I hope I got the characterizations right, it had been a while since I had played the game. I hope you enjoy it! A little bit more Yuffie in this one.

* * *

Vincent walked down the stairs and found the others (as in all of Avalanche) sitting around the bar. He wondered when they had gotten there since he hadn't heard them come in.

Cid not biting back a chance to jab at him said "Ah Vincent, nice of you to join us." Vincent didn't need to explain himself to him, or anyone for that matter. He was sure Cloud had briefed them in on the situation, so he just closed his eyes and leaned on the wall by the main entrance.

Reeve cleared his throat, "Ahm. I have WRO soldiers scouting all of Edge and the surrounding areas of Midgar. None of them have seen anything suspicious, as of yet. Strategically speaking, Weiss will try to come after us or Shinra, the latter being the most prominent."

Barret moved in his seat and muttered under his breath 'be doing us all a favor'. But they all knew he didn't mean it. As much as he hated to admit it, Rufus _had_ changed, and was nowhere near as vile as his father had been. Still, everyone knew Shinra had some fishy stuff under their sleeve. At the mention of Shinra, Vincent looked around and noticed a couple of blue Turk suits hanging around in the back. His eyes glared a little, Reno and Rude. Of course, since Shinra was in danger, Rufus _had_ to send a couple of his 'most annoying' lackeys to their meeting.

"When do you think he will attack?" The annoying redhead spoke.

"We aren't sure yet, but we have narrowed it down through sometime tomorrow all the way through the next couple of weeks. It depends on how much he already had prepared…"

Yuffie cut in, "Well, shouldn't we go out to look for him though? Why give him more time to plan out OUR DEATHS?!" she said as she slammed her hands on the bar and propelled herself forward.

"What do you think the WRO have been doing you brat?!" Cid fumed at her as he pointed in her direction.

"I know, but I just feel so helpless staying here and not doing anything! I don't want to be…" She had looked at Cloud and then at Reeve and then looked down as she let herself fall down from the bar.

"You… or anyone interested for that matter can go help the WRO look for any suspicious movement. Though I doubt you will find anything. HE, most likely, will be coming to us… soon. I don't think he would have attacked without a plan set in mind beforehand." Reeve said as he stood up straight. Everyone looked at Cloud, whom nodded in approval. He really didn't know what he was doing this time around, but as always, everyone put the leadership on his shoulders.

"Right, everyone who wants to help the WRO and Shinra look for any movement, should head out and report any suspicious activity back to Reeve. Keep contact with each other as well. We want to know where you are at all times. And come back here after nightfall. We don't want anyone scattered about where we can't reach them."

With this, Barret got up, "Aye wouldn' mind strechin' a lil bit. See y'all here later." He said as he casually saluted with his metal arm and walked towards the door. Reno and Rude left behind him. Cid was in a corner talking heatedly with Shera, who was just nodding yet seemed a little distressed. Shelke would stay and take care of the children, in case Weiss decided to attack the 7th heaven again. Eventually Cid pulled away from a tight hug from Shera and walked over to Vincent.

"What are you going to do darling?" Cid asked him as he reached for the door handle. Vincent was stuck. He wanted to go out and madly search for Weiss, he somewhat felt this was his own battle with him for not finishing him off last time. He felt he owed it to Tifa too. But what if something here happened because he wasn't around? Was he already guilt tripping?

"I'm not sure yet." He said as he looked down, arms still crossed around his chest.

"Well if you do decide to head out…I'll be looking around the west area." Cid said as he brushed past him out the door. In other words, he was implying that he would like Vincent to tag along. He looked up towards Cloud, who had his gaze set upon him. Normally, he could read Cloud like a book. But right now, Cloud was intent on keeping him out. He guessed Cloud would be staying, and not really wanting to be in the same area as him right now (he felt a certain tension in the air), opted for following the pilot's suggestion.

"It couldn't hurt to look around for a bit." He said to no one in particular and turned to open the door. He was sure Cloud and Shelke were fine in taking care of the remaining people in the house. And it's not like Tifa was completely helpless either. Still, he couldn't help but remember her struggling figure under Weiss. He shook his head and ran after Cid.

...

Cloud let out a breath of air when he saw the caped gunman leave the vicinity. He couldn't help but feel the tension around his 'ally' now that he was replacing him as Tifa's shoulder to lean on... not that the others weren't there for her too. Maybe it was because he didn't know Vincent that _well_ , and being so intimate with someone he did know... The feeling was absurd, deep down he was aware of it. He wasn't there for her so what could he do about it? It was a childish feeling in all reality. And he presumed that Vincent was 'too cold' to even _try_ anything with her. Yeah, his mind was resolved for now. He didn't have anything to worry about. His eyebrows furrowed in contempt.

Then again, it wasn't like Tifa belonged to him in any way whatsoever. She had a right to be with anyone she wanted. He knew that the gunman could stand by her side if needed, but he sill seemed _dodgy_ to Cloud. Being an ex-turk and having all these secrets is what kept him hesitant and on his toes. He would call Vincent out on his lack of …warmth. But he couldn't say much, because he'd be calling the kettle black. He sighed, he couldn't really find anything inherently wrong with Vincent. Over all he was a very good man, and he knew he had immensely loved once, so he knew he wasn't made out of stone. He pursed his lips. He guessed all this contemplation was coming out of the fear of having 'competition'. He was actually feeling a little bit jealous. He hated to admit it. He shook his head. Yet he knew he wasn't in grade school anymore so he dropped it.

...

Cid felt a presence near him. He didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"How is she?" He asked with a cigarette sticking out of his lips. Vincent had caught up with him and they were both walking quickly towards the west of Edge. He was checking his ammunition and gun as he answered the question, "Could be better..."

"Was this I hear about her 'needing' you? Felling good about yourself there?" Cid chucked, and Vincent frowned. He ignored the question.

"Spike must have his panties in a bunch, having 'tall broody and handsome' caring for his woman lady." Sometimes Vincent could really just so easily point the gun at the back of the pilot's head and... But he knew Cid was just pushing his buttons like usual. This time though, he felt the need to retort, "She's not his…"

"What was that Vinnie? Don't tell me you want to claim her as-"

"Never. Anyway, she isn't an object to be claimed. She is our comrade and friend. And as far as I am concerned, or anyone for that matter… Cloud has never shown…" He surprised himself. He sighed. He had spoken too much for his liking. Overprotective might he add… he hoped Cid wouldn't notice.

"Pft. Since when have _you_ become the spokesman for …women's rights ..er whatever…?" Cid turned around to look at him, this time a little bit more serious, "But yer right. My bad. Tifa's her own person, and Chocobo head over there has been stringing her along for years. But it's up to her and her only, to decide to see what's right in front of her... right?" Cid turned and started scouting some alleys. Vincent knit his eyebrows together and squinted. 'The hell was that supposed to mean?' He shrugged it off not wanting to contemplate the cursed pilot's words and started looking around the area as well, Cerberus pointed upwards at the sky.

...

"I'll never forget the look on that… bastard's face when I so easily took the life from his 'beloved comrade'." Weiss chuckled to himself. There was nothing more that he wanted than to watch the man that had 'bested' him suffer.

The man in red standing on the other side of the cave ignored his comment. "'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return.' Shinra… SOLDIER… my pride what have you become? Had I known of all these things that transpired in my absence…" He walked around, searching the ground and his surroundings for an invisible answer.

"Aren't they …atoning for their sins?" Weiss replied without a sound of caring in his voice.

"I doubt that they are legitimately washing the blood off their hands. They have soiled everything SOLIDER used to stand for. …I'll put them to rest, and in doing so…."

...

Cloud had his hand up about to knock on Tifa's door. He hesitated, dropped his hand and was about to leave when Marlene appeared at her own door.

"Cloud." She smiled brightly up at him, then frowned. "Is everything going to be ok?" This girl was so perceptive.

Cloud smiled at her, closed his mako blue eyes and nodded, "You know it always will be. You are safe with us."

"Right." She nodded as Denzel came up behind her, more skeptical than the girl.

"Why can't things be normal for once?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Everything will be. Its just that these people, want what we have. To be happy, and have people that care for them. They don't have that, so they want to take it away." Cloud tried to explain.

"Well that's mean. Why can't they be happy?" Marlene inquired. Cloud was wondering on how to answer that when Shelke called them from downstairs to go eat something. As Denzel brushed by Cloud he said bitterly, "If anyone hurts her or anyone else again… I'll…" Cloud put a hand on his shoulder, "I know. I.. I am sorry I wasn't here." Cloud sighed.

Denzel just shook his head without looking at him, not wanting to voice his opinions. 'She doesn't need you.' He thought to himself as he ran after Marlene.

Cloud reluctantly followed, for he was hungry as well.

...

Everyone started appearing one by one or in pairs.

"Man am I hungry." Yuffie said as she slid into one of the bar stools. Tifa usually had something easy to make in the bar. As they ate, Cloud asked Reeve if they had gathered any more information.

"We saw some movement in the northeast side of Midgar. But nothing too out of the ordinary. If there is anyone out there, they are too far to be perceived."

"Should we go looking further out then?"

"No…" Reeve said as he tinkered with Cait, "That's probably what they want, to catch us separated, so they can pick us off one by one. It's best if we stay together. We know they will attack Shinra."

"How are you so sure?" Cloud asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Reeve slanted his eyes and smirked at the blonde.

Vincent didn't have much of an appetite, but he ate anyway, knowing he couldn't keep his stamina up all day if he didn't. It didn't help that he was now free of Chaos and the lot, he hated to admit he could be energized for a lot longer when they were around. To add on to that, there was one thing nagging him in the back of his mind. Last time he couldn't beat Weiss in his normal state. He had NEEDED the help of Chaos to even make a dent in him. What made him think that this time would be any different? Who knows how much Weiss had changed since then. He was sure he didn't have Omega with him this time but still…

"Vinnie, Vinnie." He saw a hand waving in front of his face. He inwardly sighed. He looked up at the always overly enthusiastic ninja. She knew he wouldn't answer her. "Here, have some pudding." She placed a beige substance with dark caramel on top in front of him. He shook his head 'no' and was about to push it away, when she pushed it even closer to him. "Don't make me have to feed it to you." She shook a finger a few feet from him. He outwardly winced this time. Shelke was sitting by him. She was one of the only people he could tolerate for long periods of time. "I can eat it for you… if you want," Shelke said as she looked at him intently.

"No! I got it for Vince, there is more over there if you want." Yuffie pointed menacingly at Shelke with a small spoon, which she used to stab the side of the pudding with. Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes inside his lids.

"Fine, I'll eat it. Go bother someone else." He said as he pulled the plate closer to him. He didn't look up at her, but he could see from his peripheral vision that she was smirking and biting down on her lip, and her eyes were slightly glossed over.

"You'll love it, you'll see. You'll be asking for seconds…" She said with one hand on her hip, and as she flung her finger out at him and away.

"I highly doubt that to be the case…" He said but she was already walking towards Cid with another plate.

He ate it quickly before said ninja came back to nag at him. 'I wonder if Tifa has eaten already.' He supposed she had since she had been here all day. He was remembering that he had told her he would be back later, and it was already later than he had thought. Until he remembered the awkward situation he had left in. He groaned a little. But no matter his uncomfortable position, she was ….his friend, and he had promised he'd be there for her. So he would have to get the nerve to go back to her eventually. Shelke was staring at him intently and saw his sudden change of mood, from annoyed to worried in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?" She asked. He hadn't meant for his emotions to show through.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. She knew better than to pry. So she looked away at Barret cursing something at Reeve and Cloud and Red cutting in with witty remarks. They were discussing the area where the 'enemy' would most likely appear. Food flew from Cid's mouth as he cut in, "Bullshit!" The pilot yelled, pointing with a drumstick at no one in particular. Shera gave him a stare.

"It's Tifa." Vincent murmured. Licking his lips slightly from the overly sweet flavor that lingered on them. Shelke blinked in surprise and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. No one was really paying them any mind now, and he needed someone to confide in. Shelke already knew all about his past and Lucrecia, so he didn't mind talking to her whenever he felt the urge to 'share things'. Sometimes she would relate stories of her late sister to him, and they would remember her.

"Her doctor said that she'd be needing me around. I don't know how I can handle someone needing me like that. And she is strong, so I admit I am confused. I have no knowledge on how to handle this type of situation. The last time someone needed me like that I…"

"The last time someone, various people needed you that much… you helped them and saved the world. Twice." Shelke cut in. She knew he was talking about Lucrecia, even Sepiroth. He always seemed to dismiss the fact that he had indeed helped in more recent events. Typical of him, not to acknowledge any good he had done in his life.

"I.. She is just too, I don't know how to put it. She gets underneath your skin before you know it. She grows on you, and you can't help feel that pull towards her. There is no one I know that doesn't genuinely like her. So it just makes things more difficult." He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. He was trying to clear his thoughts. But Shelke had an idea as to where he was going with this. She didn't want to push him the wrong way so she proceeded with caution, "Are you scared?" Vincent looked at her with surprise. He didn't really let the question sink in.."Scared?"

"Scared of feeling…" Vincent immediately nodded and closed his eyes.

"I can't." Not for her.

"Why not? Is it because of… her? Or perhaps…" She glanced at Cloud who was now actually suppressing a rare smile.

"For all of that and more." Vincent took a sip of the water Shera had brought over earlier.

"If you can't feel anything towards her, then what is the problem? Why are you so distraught? Do you think that is the reason you can't give her what she needs? What makes you think she wants _that_ specifically? What if she just wants a friend to just be there for her, with her?" Shelke opened her eyes wide. She hadn't meant to say all of that, or maybe she did, but not all at once and not like that. To her surprise, Vincent was actually mulling over her words and he looked at her intently, in deep thought.

"I never thought she would want.. something more than friendship. That never remotely passed though my mind. I have nothing to offer anyone. And she already has someone buried deep inside her very soul." He frowned, "I think you are right then, I suppose I am scared of feeling. But what I feel doesn't matter. I won't let myself go that far. Besides…." He smiled inwardly thinking of a certain someone, though that certain someone reminded him of a distant past.

"I think there is someone who would like you to shower her with affection. Why don't you give that a shot?" Shelke leaned into her palm and drummed her fingers as the petite Wutai princess walked towards them again. Vincent glanced at her and then back at Shelke. "No."

"No what Vinnie?" Yuffie said as she came to pick up his plate and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"No I don't want seconds."

"Aw, I hadn't even asked yet. And besides, it looked like you liked it!" Yuffie giggled. Had she been watching him eat? He sighed, he did owe her his life probably more than twice. Yet he thought he had repaid that plenty of times. Forgetting about the plates for a second, she sat down in the unoccupied spot next to him.

"Hey Vince, let's go somewhere." She said as she looked up at the ceiling, having a far away look in her face.

"It's too dangerous." He looked at Shelke, who smiled and shrugged then promptly stood up and walked away. 'No, I wasn't done talking…' Damn, the one time he actually spilled his feelings.

"Nowhere far, just outside….we could keep watch for a while." Yuffie said as she stood and grasped his clawed hand and pulled gently. 'I have to go back to…' Though he _would_ like to prolong that as much as possible. He couldn't really voice it without sounding like a stalker. He stood up reluctantly and let her guide him out the door. No one really took notice, knowing that's how Yuffie always was towards him, no one but Cloud who watched them strut outside.

The night was brisk and chill. He could see his breath rising from his cloak. The moon was stunningly bright and large, and even though it was Edge, he could see quite a few stars. Yuffie walked a short distance and leaned on a near by railing. He followed her shortly, in a much slower pace. She rubbed her goose bumped arms up and down and shivered.

"You should have brought a sweater…" he said as he neared her. Yuffie held her breath in her mouth when she caught sight of his eyes. They seemed to glow even redder out in the moonlight. She was in awe, they looked intriguing yet dangerous . As he got closer she ran up and closed the distance between them and grabbed the side of his cloak.

"Nuh-uh." She said as she mimicked what Marlene had once done. She grasped the tattered cape and draped it around her shoulders. He felt her warmth press against his side but he kept rigid, his arms at his sides. 'I really need to invest in some new clothing' He thought inwardly.

"See? We can share. You don't mind sharing, do you?" She looked up at him with a big grin plastered on her face. He looked down at her with a blank expression. He knew that from that angle she could only perceive his eyes and a little bit from the bridge of his nose. She laughed. Her outburst had startled him a little and he had flinched. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

'Did I do something funny?' he was bemused. She finally looked away, grasping his cloak closer to her. She looked off into the street, "What do you think will happen?" that was implied to be open question.

"I don't know." his deep voice didn't hesitate to answer.

"Do you think we can beat them this time around? We haven't really gotten much stronger and…" She trailed off. He could tell she was scared, all she wanted was some normalcy in her life as well. He wasn't used to seeing this side of her. She was usually so prepotent in her airs. His fingers twitched at his sides.

"I am sure the greatest warrior of Wutai will keep us all safe." he nudged at her with his shoulder.

"I think you are right…" He smiled, but stopped when he heard her voice slightly break. She looked up at him with a wide smile, but with tears pushing to spill out of her eyes. His throat all of a sudden had a knot in it. He despised seeing people he cared about in this state. And he was definitely not used to seeing Yuffie _sad_. He sighed inwardly once more, twice in one day. He left his pride for a moment and raised his hand under the cloak up to her head. He pushed her head into his chest. He felt her body shake, yet she didn't reach out and hug him, she just pressed the tattered material even closer to her body. He frowned. He guessed he wasn't that unfeeling after all. He barred his teeth, yeah someone would have to pay for making him have to jump through hoops. Weiss flashed through his thoughts.

...

Tifa was getting weary. She knew they were all back, for she heard the commotion downstairs. She threw the sheets off of her and walked past the tray of finished food on her nightstand towards the streaming moonlight at her window. There was a very small balcony facing the street, and it was still rather early so she still had some hope. She pressed her hand against the cold glass, and drew her face near. She saw her reflection disappear when the glass got foggy. She doodled a little chocobo before she pulled the window/door open with a quiet creek. She had felt like she was suffocating. The cold air was refreshing as it whipped her hair back. She saw something, better yet someone from the side of her eye. It was quite too dark to see, but with the minimal street lamps, and the light coming from the bar, she could spot two dark silhouettes standing in the street.

Her heart dropped. She wouldn't have liked to put it like that, but it did. And her breath hitched. She recognized the two people immediately.

"Oh?…Oh!" She thought with realization. She didn't mean to have a sad expression on her face. She had noticed it before, hadn't she? She knew about Yuffie but… She leaned in a bit into the balcony to catch a better view, before convincing herself that she didn't want to. She closed her eyes and shook her head. It was getting cold anyway, so she turned and closed the window before her. She was clearly crestfallen, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. Maybe that's why Vincent had been so reluctant around her? But she wasn't doing anything that could compromise him in any way… the kiss! That's it, he would never talk to her again. And who knew if Yuffie would, if he told her. She didn't think he would, but she realized that she didn't know him at all.

"Pft.." She waved an arm in her dark room as she started towards her bed. She curled up in a ball and held her comforter close to her body, as she tried to sleep once more. She needed the rest, it would be a long week.

"I'm sorry.." she said to the air. She sighed. She was angry, but she didn't know at whom or what.

* * *

Sorry if it gets a bit tangled, I hope things aren't too muddled or twisty and repetitive. And Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy to hear from fellow Vinti/Tifacent fans! My heart bursts. And sameee, I am also very excited for the remake, but I do hope to see it in my lifetime as well. u.u


	4. Chapter 4

I kinda had a busy weekend, so I didn't get a chance to upload. I'll upload two chapters today instead. More awkwardness ensues! Plus, fight and action scenes. As I re-read this, there is a scene that reminded me or is similar to a recent Marvel movie (Mr. Stark I don't feel so good...), but that was unintentional and is nothing like it afterwards.

As always, none of these characters belong to me.

* * *

Yuffie finally pulled away, wiping her nose upon Vincent's cloak. 'Yugh,' He thought as he made a disgusted face. Yuffie looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. She got serious for a second, "Thanks. Vincent, you're a really good friend. Even though you don't like to show it to others, I know you are." She unraveled herself from his cloak and took his hand with both of hers and squeezed. She smiled a genuine Yuffie smile and tugged down at his hand a couple of times, "We will make hell and kick some butt right?"

"R-Right." He nodded.

"Vinnie, you know you can talk to me too, about whatever. Shelke isn't the only person who cares about you, you know?" Yuffie still smiling, bit down on her bottom lip.

Vincent raised his eyebrow, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Ok." She nodded and shoved him playfully. She let go of his hand and started to walk quickly back to the Bar, the cold nipping at her bare shoulders. She turned on one foot and waved to him. He looked up at her with his deep crimson eyes. "Oh, and aren't you supposed to be checking up on…?" She teased as she pointed at Tifa's balcony. She smiled and ran back in the bar.

"The hell was that supposed to mean?" Had she noticed something?

…

Tifa awoke to a bright room. Was it daytime already? In her dream like stupor, she noticed the light was soft, nothing near as stunning as when the sun actually filtered through the windows. She turned around slightly and saw her bedside lamp on. There was a chair pulled up by it, and in it sat Vincent, skimming through a pocket sized book. He looked up at her with an empty stare. She noticed that he had draped his tattered cape on the back of his seat. She could catch his face freely for now, but it was devoid of any emotion. How did he do it? She held her breath in her cheeks and puffed them out, smiling in the process, her eyelids going heavy. Vincent studied her reaction, he guessed she was content with seeing him there, for she turned back to her position, her eyes fluttered shut and she was pulled into a deep slumber once more. 'She must be really drained..' He concluded. He realized that upon her movement, her left hand had strayed from her body and was facing upward. He hesitated, then reached forward with his right hand and gently brushed her fingers with his. He was rid of the black glove he usually sported, so he could feel her soft fingertips as he grazed them with his. He pushed his lips to the side in a worried manner. 'What the hell..' He let his palm rest upon hers, 'You are not alone TIfa.' Even if she did constantly barrage him with awkward situations.´'This is awkward, if she were awake.' He turned his attention back to his book, seeing that he could easily turn the pages with his clawed thumb.

…

Sometime later in the night, Tifa's arm got increasingly cold. She pulled to put it under her pillow, when she noticed there was a weight on her hand. She opened one eye and her pupils dilated to adjust to the darkness in the room. She recognized Vincent's figure slumped over in his chair, in what seemed a very uncomfortable position. All because he was reaching out to hold her hand! She laughed inwardly and felt embarrassed. Though she didn't mind him going out of his ...Vincent.. ways and making an effort to comfort her. Especially after all that had transpired in only one day.

She knew she really really shouldn't be pushing it, but she felt he must be really uncomfortable in the chair, so she tugged gently at his hand. This almost made him topple over, but he didn't rouse. She pushed back on his extended arm to in turn, push him back up on the chair, and pulled a little bit quicker, so as to shake him, but not make him fall. His eyes opened quickly in response and he looked towards the stirring. He was still in a slumber state of mind, but he could feel the muscles in his back ache with intensity. This time, Tifa pulled with force, knowing he wouldn't fall over, but instead leave him half way on the bed. He would have protested, but he was half asleep and his neck relished the tension that released when he comfortably rolled and stretched out on the bed as he promptly fell back asleep. Tifa smiled drowsily as her own eyes sealed shut.

…

She heard some roosters cry far out and she dared a peek to her surroundings. For a slight second, she was unaware of where she was as she felt her dream slipping from her mind. She nestled her head into something hard and smelled men's cologne….mixed with leather? Her eyes snapped open. What her arm was wrapped around was not a large fluffy pillow, and her bottom leg was also wrapped around another one that was not hers.

'Oh shit..' She thought as she surveyed the predicament she was in. During sleep, she must have thought Vincent was Cloud, for he used to crawl into her bed… on particularly lonely nights. She raised her eyes to catch his face, and his eyelashes grazed his cheeks. She drank in his facial features, for she never had a chance like this, nor did she think she would. His long thin nose, his lips, dark in contrast with his pale skin. She took in how his bottom lip was much fuller than his top one. He still had on his bandana so she couldn't quite catch his eyebrows. His jaw was wide, yet it curved down into a somewhat thin angle at his chin. His chest was falling slowly, and she knew he was very much asleep. His left gauntlet clad hand was on his stomach, his left leg dangling off the bed, and his right hand resting at his side. She noticed his shoes were still on. She slowly gathered the courage to start raising her arm and leg off of him before he took notice as to what was going on. She knew he would be so perturbed with the situation, he would never even look at her again. And Yuffie…! But before she had the chance to untangle their limbs and remove herself off of him, the door to her room burst open.

'Fuucckk…' She couldn't help but cuss in her head once more. She felt the body move like lightning from under her limbs and stand rigidly up by the bed. She held her chest, for she nearly had a heart attack. She looked quickly towards the door and saw raging mako blue eyes fuming in their direction.

"Gods Cloud, y-you scared me." She said as she pushed herself up with her left hand, her right hand still over her chest. Vincent was already pulling on his cloak as Cloud retorted flatly, "I see you can talk now. I'd like to see you two downstairs, now if it isn't much…trouble." He was.. angry, Tifa could tell by the way he held it all in. His knuckles were white as he held tightly onto the doorknob. Tifa felt butterflies in her stomach, in anxiousness, and she felt like a little girl about to be scolded. Before she knew it, Vincent was already out the door and down the hallway. 'I've done it again, way to make an awkward situation even worse…' Tifa said as she bolted out the door after him, not minding to put on slippers, her bare feet padding against the cold hardwood floor. She had been wearing a tight grey tank top, and matching grey sweatpants. She grabbed on to his fluttering cape once more, ready to apologize. She hadn't noticed the glare Cloud had given her as she rushed past him, and the look of surprise when he noticed what she was doing. She felt like snapping at Cloud for barging in like that, but now was not the time. Vincent turned to look at her, and she noticed what was worry deep behind his dark eyes. It only flashed for a second before his walls were put up again. All she could see from this angle were his eyes.

"Vincent I-" She had looked down. He in turn looked at where she was clutching his cape and took her hand in his. He pried her fingers open and set her hand down limply at her side. Her brow furrowed. She looked up in contemplation.

"Tifa, you need to stop. Stop this now. You're a grown woman-" He knew he had probably gone too far with that statement. Calling her immature and prying, possibly annoying along the way. He didn't mean it like that, he just wanted her to back away before they all got themselves tangled in a beautiful mess. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him. As he had said that, he had looked up to where Cloud was standing. His cold angry look softening when he realized what Vincent had just said. He had caught it too, that he had crossed the line.

She felt embarrassed once more, was this about Yuffie? That was still nagging her at the back of her mind, but what made her angriest, besides being called indirectly immature (she hand't asked to be babied), was when Vincent looked to Cloud of all people for reassurance. Her fist flew to the wall next to her. She was glad the kids were asleep, and even though it was a gentle blow, it made a dent. She forgot her own strength sometimes. Both Vincent and Cloud were shocked. And this was NOT what grown women did. But her patience was wearing thin. She didn't know what was right or wrong anymore, they were all confusing her. Why couldn't they be honest with her, why couldn't she be honest with herself?

"Why the hell do you have to look at Cloud? I thought you could care less about what 'people' think. I am my own woman, and since when do you Cloud," She turned to look at him, "care about what I do with my private life? What the hell is wrong with you? You've never been 'here' before, so stop acting like you care." She procured not to yell, so as to not wake anyone else. But the anger in her voice was there. Oh how she relished her voice. Those words had stung him, for he outwardly flinched. "Tifa…" He whispered taking a step toward her.

She turned back to Vincent, "Thank you for all your help Vincent. I really appreciate it. And I am truly very sorry for making things difficult…, I fucked up I admit it. Yet, no one was holding you at gunpoint telling you to be there for me, you know. If it bothered you so much, you shouldn't have come. I am sorry for being a burden, to everyone. Can things go back to 'normal' now?" She felt a tightening in her chest. But there were no more tears to fall. She stormed past Vincent, and out the door. Cloud started for her, but Vincent held out his arm. Oh how Cloud savored to punch him right now, but he knew that would be childish and stupid. Instead he held his tightening fist at his side. He saw Vincent grasp the bridge of his nose and close his eyes in contempt.

"I knew this would all blow up…" Vincent murmured. Cloud's anger diminished quickly. He could remember Vincent hesitating at the Runa's words. He didn't want to be in this situation, he would have rather stayed as far away as possible. But Cloud knew he cared about Tifa just like the rest of them. So he had done it anyway. In reality, he couldn't blame him. He would have been angrier if he would have refused. He let out a sigh.

"She needs time alone, I'm sure she won't go far." Vincent said as he finally looked up. Cloud nodded.

…

Tifa ran and ran until she reached a clearing by the forest. She took note of little rocks sticking to the bottom of her feet, and it was so cold. But she ran into the forest anyway. She took a few steps. She was greeted with a devil ride and a couple of kalm fangs. At least she had something to take her stress out on. She beat them effortlessly, but as she stepped around, more enemies kept veering toward her. She noticed she hadn't even thought of bringing any materia, much less potions or remedies. She shrugged. It'd been a while since she had a bare knuckled, clean fight. The hours seemed to slip by, and she was getting weary. She had just recuperated and she could feel the sorriness in her ribs. She let her mind slip off into that moment, seeing Vincent's clear red eyes in front of her, feeling his mouth retreat from hers… a blow to the back. She had been ambushed and surprised. She continued battling the onslaught of creatures that came her way. Her breath hitched. She could feel blood streaming down her forehead, and she could taste some metallic in her mouth. She had scratches all over, but none deep enough to be threatening. She kicked and punched, her fists raw and bloody. She would have to claim all of these kills eventually, the gil far from her thoughts. Exhausted and needing a good clean up, (there was mud caked in with the open wounds), she stumbled out of the forest. She hardly felt the cold whip at her, or the sting in her raw flesh for her adrenaline was still high. She walked slowly back to the bar, limping on one foot. She caught a figure standing ousted the door, and various vehicles parked outside. As she got closer, she noticed it was Cid having a smoke. He looked her over, his eyes growing wide, but then going back into his thick skull once she saw that she seemed to be fine. He took a drag of his cigarette as he looked forward.

"Eryone else is inside…" He warned her.

She groaned, loudly. She blew upward to get some hair out of her eyes. She knew they all would think she was insane, running off like that with the imminent threat above their heads. And then coming back looking like this, and what's worse, like nothing ever happened.

"Good luck," He said as he patted her on the shoulder roughly, she winced, but she figured that was his intention. 'Better now ..than later.. ' She slid through the door, trying to blend into the wall. Her adrenaline high was coming down. She still felt all eyes on her, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Denzel stood from the chair he was in. Everyone's eyes were popping out of their sockets, worried to see her in that state. She smiled, not meeting anyones eye's and nodded in their general direction as she started to limp up the stairs.

"What happened to her?" Marlene asked in a worried voice to Barret.

"Nothin' darlin, she's fine…" Barret thought 'wtf' as he looked over at Cloud with the same worried intensity the girl had. Cloud was just looking down at the bar, guilt ridden all over his face. Vincent felt his stomach lurch in nausea when he saw the tattered girl at the door. Nothing seemed to phase her today. He took a step in her direction but stopped. She didn't even look at him when she walked past. Was she that angry? But he wanted to show her he genuinely cared for her, and wasn't doing all of those things because he was forced to. Well he was forced a little, but he had agreed because… he just wanted to hold her and brush her hair back and get rid of her wounds and tell her everything would be ok. He wanted to, but knew he couldn't. He bit his tongue and stopped his arm from reaching out to her.

…

She finally got to her door and sprang for some cure materia. She healed the minimal open wounds and went to take a nice, long, warm shower. She took deep breaths as the hot soothing water hit her back. 'I don't want to think about anything at this moment.' She relished in the ripples the water formed on her skin. She savored the steam rising up from the floor. Something obvious hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to make Weiss repent, for making her struggle, fear, be helpless in his hands. For making her friends worry about her. For making her seem inexperienced in front of everyone's eyes, in front of the kid's eyes. And she never wanted that. She wanted them to feel safe all the time, and how could they, knowing she was just as fragile as the flower's in Aerith's church? Well actually, she smiled, those flowers had gone through hell and back. She rubbed her neck, reluctantly turning off the water flow and stepping out into the foggy vapors of the small room. She dried, got ready, and dressed quickly. She knew they were all waiting for her downstairs in anticipation. She took the stairs 2 by 2 with lively energy. She was just about as ready for this fight as everyone else, and she wanted to make that clear. She didn't look towards Cloud or Vincent, but she did look at everyone else, nodding. They all seemed relieved, she could easily perceive how their shoulders relaxed, and Marlene ran into her, arms open.

"Tifa, you're ok!" She looked up at her. Tifa smiled wide, "Of course I am. Sorry for scaring you earlier." Yuffie came up to her as well and hugged her tight. Yuffie pulled away and grinned wildly at her. Tifa felt a guilt trip coming on as she almost glanced in Vincent's direction. Instead she said in a loud enough voice, "I'm sorry everyone else too, if I made you worry, that wasn't my intention…" She glanced downward.

"Whater ye saying Tiff?" Barret hollered, and Reeve finished for him, "Don't be sorry for that at all, Tifa. We are all glad you are alright and doing well."

"Yeah!" Cid yelled, and everyone nodded in unison, smiling brightly. She felt relieved.

Reeve then commenced talking about the plan that would unfold in the next few hours.

"I've got the WRO and shinra soldiers all set up throughout Edge, and as far as Midgar. We'll head out to Shinra and WRO Edge headquarters in half an hour. I have a truck outside, so I'd like if the kids, Shera, Shelke, and Barret rode in the back. Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie can keep an aerial lookout. And the rest of you can keep ground surveillance." He knew Cloud had the Fenrir, and Tifa had an extra motorcycle she could use. Nanaki could easily keep up with them while running.

"H-Hells naw, I ain't leaving without my woman!" Cid bit down on an unlit cigarette. "I'll be fine, Shelke, Barret, and Cait will be there!" She was right, Cid was just being stubborn. He knew that she couldn't ride up on the hover crafts with them, and he could't really help down below. So he just mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, everyone have your equipment in check? We'll head out in 10 minutes." Reeve informed the members of Avalanche.

"Hey Vinny! Check out this materia I just st-… found!" Yuffie ran up to a anxious Vincent and waved shiny orbs in front of her.

Tifa looked to her side at Denzel.

"Here." She said as she handed him some white magic materia. He stared at it in curiosity as she showed him how to put it in his limbs, since he didn't carry any weapons. She knew Cloud wouldn't approve but what else was she supposed to do? She explained the different casting spells to him, and to protect Marlene if anything were to happen. She then called Marlene over who was looking up at Barret as he checked his mechanical arm. She ran up to her and she secretly handed her some dark magic materia. "If anyone or anything attacks you, use these, but be careful with them, you can hurt yourself or someone else." She said as she also explained to her what each one was for. She straightened and equipped herself with some as well. These were all getting rather rare since Mako stoped being consumed, but they still had quite a few and the ones they had kept growing. She frowned, she could hear Cloud's voice in the back of her head, 'But you shouldn't use them often, the planet is still healing and bla bla bla…' Though he was the one who had the whole chest full in Aerith's church a few months ago. Who were they kidding, they still needed them more than ever. She checked over her premium hearts, wanting to be well equipped. She still wasn't ready to face or talk to Cloud or Vincent, but as she had been paired up with Cloud…

"Ready?" Reeve said as he opened the main door to the bar. Everyone steadily started heading outside, Tifa lingered so she could properly lock up. She looked around for the keys, and hastily made her way outside. As she turned around from locking the door she noticed something was wrong. Everyone was standing around spread about the general area, but they were all looking towards one spot in particular… nothing. Yuffie was yelling out into the air, "Cid? Shera? Cid!" Before Yuffie too started to disappear into thin air. She was looking around frantically when she was consumed slowly by a white mist. Everyone started looking around in alarm, Barret grabbing the kids and pushing them behind him in a protective stance. Shelke was at their side as well. All four of them were consumed into nothingness. Tifa looked at Red who stood his ground as he and Vincent started disintegrating at the same time. Vincent's cape fluttered as he pulled out Cerberus and looked over at Tifa. She was taking steps toward him with a look that he took as panic. He could guess that her anxiety was setting in at watching him vanish, but what more could he do? She could take care of herself…couldn't she? He felt a pang of regret and remorse as white flooded his vision. She turned her gaze at Cloud who was running toward her, his hand reached out, and she couldn't help but do the same, but they were both vanishing at the same time. Cloud had the most worried, anguished look on his features, all at the same time saying he was sorry. Sorry he couldn't protect her again. Their fingertips touched as she faded into what seemed to be a white abyss. She looked around. It seemed that Cloud had moved with her.

…

"Cid, behind you!" Shera shouted from the floor where she had been knocked down. The wind had been taken from her, but she still forced herself to yell. Weiss… or what seemed to be a copy of him, was attacking them from all sides. Cid was jabbing left and right with his Venus Gospel, but nothing seemed to penetrate the infallible creature. "Damn it to hell!" He yelled in frustration as he charged at Weiss once more, but was pushed back with force onto an unsuspecting Shera. They both landed in a heap. Weiss was about to attack them once more, but Cid cast a Shield spell on Shera and took the full blow of the attack. He could hear Shera's screaming under her protective barrier, behind the ringing in his ears, and as he felt blood drip down his nose. He felt the blows to his face over and over, until he saw a small opening to cast fire from his spear. He shielded his eyes with his arm as the Weiss copy burst into flames. The blow was critical, and it seemed that Cid was now able to attack him using physical means. Weiss' clone took no more than 3 jabs from the Venus Gospel before he was finished and burst into ashes at Cid's feet. He turned to look at the worried Shera behind her protective walls. He smirked and walked toward her as their view was coming into place. "It's alright. I'm fine, we're fine." He calmed her as he pulled her up and she gave him an x-potion. Though he was reluctant to take it, saying he didn't need it, he obliged when she persisted. He knew that nothing would stop her worrying unless he took it. He kicked at the dirt when he noticed everyone else was still missing.

* * *

I don't know if Vincent would wear cologne? I just assumed he is very clean and likes to smell nice, and is kinda fancy. I don't think it's something so strong you'd notice right away, just if you were very near him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 continues with the action pace, and having to work through some differences.

* * *

Barret fired round after round at the fleeting image of Weiss, and when it got near, Shelke would try to hit it with her sabers but also failed. Marlene was hiding behind Denzel, who was looking at the white materia orbs in his hands, wondering what to do with them. He gritted his teeth at Weiss, and cast protective spells over all of them. Upon seeing this, Marlene took it upon herself to cast some dark magic. With cautious hands she drew out ice and hit Shelke in the shoulder, but also managed to hit Weiss square in the chest. Shelke turned to glare at her for a second, before her look softened. She knew she was only trying to help. The ice didn't really affect Weiss, but it did stun him for a few moments. Barret took the opportunity to fire more rounds at him, this time finally being able to strike him. Weiss shook with anger and became ghost like once more. Seeing as Marlene was the one who had stunned him, he lunged after her.

"Marlene!" Barret yelled after the girl, but Denzel had already set about countering Weiss' attacks. Marlene out of fear, shot out a blast of lightning and fire. The lightning once more stunned him, and he shook back. The fire then hit him immediately after and he was pushed all the way back. He got up after the initial damage, but was only finally struck down with Shelke's sabers. They appeared before a cursing Cid.

"These here kids, saved our lives!" Barret said as he joyfully picked up Marlene in his arms. "Where the hell's the rest of em?" He looked around as Cid shrugged. "There's no way of gettin to em now…let's hope they figure out how to get these bastards…" Cid said as he lit a cigarette. Nanaki then appeared by his side, huffing and exhaling rapidly. They should have known, since he was a rather good spell caster.

"They are not back yet…" He looked around and smelled the air. He barred his teeth. "And they should make haste, as we will be getting company soon." he said as he looked out into the distance. They all knew better than to argue with his sharp senses. Cait and Reeve landed with a thud at his left. Shera took out another potion as Reeve stood wobbling and dusted his suit off. "Well that was not fun. Kinda tricky there…" They were all wondering the same thing. Vincent was rather good with magic, and Yuffie had all the materia she could need, it would be one of the first things she used, so they should be back soon. But Tifa and Cloud more than often relied on brute strength. And being as hot headed and brash as Cloud, who knew if they would quickly think of using magic. They'd most likely get frustrated and try using even more physical attacks. Tifa was clever enough though, and even with the stress of her recent loss, she should have been on her toes. They weren't battling the real deal anyway.

…

Vincent stood completely still, taking all the white in around him. He strained his ears to hear any sign of movement. Was he going to be stuck here? He took a few steps, and he heard a few steps move to his left. He pointed his gun. Nothing. He frowned. To his right, he moved his arm quickly, Weiss was fast. He saw it then, though he realized it wasn't exactly Weiss. A look alike, but not the real thing. He fired his shots, he was as fast as his opponent, but he didn't make a dent in him. 'Again with the dodging? The hell is going on?' This version of Weiss didn't even have his gunblades. It was rather good at martial arts though, as he hit Vincent on the side of the head with a high kick. Vincent rolled and pulled the trigger once more, but he noticed he was too close for comfort, so he kicked him right through the stomach, literally.

The clone countered and grabbed his face and pushed it against the floor with force. Vincent found his opening and cast lightning. He felt the hand go flying off his face a few meters in front of him. It clicked in his head, and before he knew it he was standing in the middle of the road. Marlene was pulling a hesitant Denzel in his direction whilst demanding the boy cast some recovery spells on the cloaked gunslinger. He looked around, 'Yuffie,Tifa, Cloud…Cloud?' As he thought this, a giddy Yuffie landed on her feet in front of Reeve.

"You all should have seen how I left that guy, begging for mercy. I used my weakest spells on him first. I wanted to get information out of him, but it seemed that he didn't know anything, just kept muttering, master master, or something like that. I had to finish the poor guy off eventually…"

Vincent was glad that the Ninja was back and safe. But he was getting impatient. Had Cloud and Tifa gone together? He felt that regret again, looking into her frightened eyes, if only for a second, from a few feet away.

…

"Teef, stay behind me," Cloud whispered as he saw Tifa nod from the corner of his eye. She had her Premiums up in the air. Cloud's First Tsurugi propelled in front of him. Weiss' clone walked steadily towards them, more specifically Cloud. Cloud couldn't stand the smirk on Weiss face, so he charged at him, digging his shoes into the ground and springing forward. He was surprised when he went right through him, body and all. The clone turned and struck Cloud's back. Already Tifa was heading his way, kicking at his head, but her foot didn't even graze him. 'Not again,' She thought as 'Weiss' smirked two inches from her face.

Tifa ducked as Cloud swung his sword right at his neck. It felt as though he were slicing through air. They rebounded a few feet back, staring at Weiss down, contemplating on what could actually hurt this guy. Tifa twisted her arm with her hand and looked down. Her materia was glowing. 'Materia!' She thought. Cloud wouldn't have any on him. Maybe one restore, maybe. She jabbed left, right. Ice and fire. But Weiss had caught on, and was faster than her.

She thrust a couple of spells behind her when she sensed the white haired fiend. This time, to her surprise, she managed to catch him on his left side with ice. He flinched but didn't stop his onslaught of attacks in her direction. She was ecstatic that they had finally found it's weakness. She stood her ground and smirked. For a moment shock settled on the copies' face, before Tifa closed her eyes and cast the most powerful fire spell she could muster. She opened her eyes, and all that remained was dust at her feet. She felt Cloud's hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at it. Her heart was beating rapidly. She knew this wasn't the one that had attacked her, who had in a sense, killed her, but she was relieved. If it had a weakness, then the real thing should too.

Cloud's lips turned at the corners into a small smile. Tifa looked up at him and gasped a little. 'This is rare…' She thought as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't read them.

"I know you won't ever forgive me, but I truly am sorry… for-" She looked curious, and dare she say it, her heart felt hopeful. They were in their own little world that they hand't noticed the team's eyes on them. Cait was the one who had cut in to their little scene. "Hey love birds ova here, we're all glad you made it out ok, but it's time to get a move on!"

Tifa blinked. Cloud looked away and stood straight. His blank features on his face once more. She looked downcast. She sensed a strong pair of eyes upon them. She looked up. Everyone else was smiling. Everyone was there. She was so glad, but the strong pair of eyes were blood. She could see great calmness in them, then sizing up the scene, she saw them turn to a glower as they closed and turned away. 'Really.' She thought. Was he the one actually angry at her? After what happened? She never thought she would feel this frustrated over Vincent of all people.

He had seen them appear, like everyone else, but their minds were elsewhere. They were transfixed on one other. One could assume, they were having a 'moment'. He was as alleviated as everyone else at seeing them come back safely. But he felt a twang of something in his chest. Tifa didn't need him, no one really did. Cloud finally kept his promise, he had been there for her. This time, he was the one who let her down. Maybe it was for the best. Still, he couldn't help but feel … useless. To her anyway. How could she hold so much complete blind trust towards a man such as Cloud? Oh yeah, she loved him. Just as he once had trusted a woman's words that everything would be ok. 'Jealous are we?… no, I can't allow myself to feel such …stupid and senseless things.' Yet when she turned to look at him, had he been staring?, he turned away with a closed eye roll. He hoped she didn't see through that.

Tifa felt Cloud go over to the Fenrir. She knew she had to go with him, but she would bear the awkwardness of the situation, for they had other pressing matters at hand. Reeve got in the truck to drive, as Shera, the kids, Barret and Shelke got in the back. Cid was loading a reluctant Yuffie (whom still suffered from motion sickness) onto their flying hovercraft. Tifa hesitated, noticing once more that she was staring at the looming red figure standing at the hovercraft's side. He turned to side glance her, but she didn't take her gaze off of him. Her hand reached up and clenched beneath her breast. His eyes tore off of her as he climbed in the hovercraft behind Yuffie. Tifa noticed Cloud's hand clasp around her other arm and pull her lightly.

"Teef," She looked at him with a confused stare for a second, "I've gotten the other bike ready for you." He said as he handed her the key. She nodded and jogged over to the hardly used motorcycle. She heard Cloud's bike come to life and race after the truck. She turned hers on quickly and saw the hovercraft lifting off the ground, None of them turning back. She turned the accelerator and steadily caught up with Cloud. She saw Red's limber body race past her and Cloud, catching all the way up to Reeve.

As was expected, they all saw the war zone they were heading into. There were monsters everywhere. WRO soldiers bullets flying in all directions trying to stop the attack. They were nearing the WRO Edge headquarters and the 'new' Shinra building quickly. She saw Cloud dislodge his swords from Fenrir and slash at a few oncoming monsters. Up in front of him, Cait was using his megaphone out of the passenger's side, and Barret was shooting out of open doors from the truck. She glanced up, just noticing Cid's lance swoosh around as the pilot tried to maneuver the hovercraft to keep it steady. She saw Yuffie jump to catch her Shuriken in mid air, and Cerberus' bullets hitting the monsters flying around them.

"Tch, if I'm going to help, I have to stop." She turned the break handle on her motorcycle to a full halt and jumped off. Everyone else was a few feet ahead, all busy fighting. She noticed there were a few monsters that looked like the Weiss copies they had battled earlier. She checked her pockets if she had enough elixirs stocked up. A couple of Behemoths ran up to her, and she countered their flares with an ice attack. She then spun around and did a double kick, jumped off one to plummet the other with her fists. Zangan had taught her well. Her heart raced as she charged after another monster, and another.

When she started to feel tired, she'd take a potion. She was looking around for more enemies, when she felt the ground shake. She looked down at her feet. Was there an earthquake? She looked up and around. From the top of the Shinra building she could see someone casting a summon. They were too far away to be able to recognize, but something bad was coming. The ground around them turned into a stone circle with pillars coming out around it. Tifa braced herself, everyone else was starting to notice the disturbance. She waited for a giant cauldron to rise from the circle, but only the masked reaper appeared in all it's deadly glory.

She heard Red growl, "Hades…" But there was something different about this Hades summon, it reeked of corpses. Dark magic all around it. It seemed much larger and more menacing than they could ever remember. Of course, this had to be a level higher than they were used to seeing. But if the enemy had it's hands on this kind of summon materia…

She felt Red cast mbarrier to all their party members on the ground.

"Oh shit.." Cid's cigarette fell from his mouth when he almost crashed into the looming Hades. A green faced Yuffie was the first to attack. She was met with a poison counter. Cid dealt a great amount of damage with his lance, but was put to sleep immediately, the hovercraft going down. Yuffie jumped onto a nearby ledge. Vincent grabbed a slumbering Cid and jumped sideways while shooting rounds at the oncoming boss. He was bombarded with confusion. 'What's going on?' He thought to himself as he felt time itself slip away.

Cloud and Tifa saw the two plummeting men as the hovercraft crashed near them. Both of them got on their bikes ready to catch the status induced men. Barret already having jumped out of the truck, gave instructions to Reeve to keep driving the truck to WRO, not wanting to risk Marlene. She was being pulled back inside the truck by a distressed Denzel. She yelled after them. Shelke closed the door and tried to calm her down.

"There is nothing more we can do to help them. They will be fine. I…promise." She smiled at the girl as they plowed through the other less offending monsters, Cait doing miracles with his Marvelous Cheer.

Yuffie cured her poison quickly and jumped over to where the rest of them were. Cloud and Tifa barely managed to catch the falling Vincent towing a sleeping Cid. Just as soon as they hit ground, Vincent dropped Cid and started to shoot at them. Cloud blocked the bullets with his sword. One of Cerberus' bullets hit Tifa in the shoulder, she flinched, but she quickly blocked the rest with a defensive stance. Red quickly cast Esuna on both Vincent and Cid. Cid got off the ground, shaking his head, dusting off and looking around for his Venus Gospel. "The fuck did that thing land.." Vincent quickly withdrew his weapon, eyes wide and confused.

Yuffie landed by him and let Red cast an mbarrier on the rest of them, as she threw her Conformer back at the beast. Tifa stared back at an emotionless Vincent as the rest started attacking once more. He saw the nick on her shoulder and wanted to apologize, but he knew now was not the time, so he ran past her and climbed up some falling rafters to get a better head shot at Hades. She followed the way Yuffie had gone. If she was going to make any damage to it, she'd have to actually get on it.

She ran and climbed, and once she was high enough, jumped like she could fly, arms out onto the monster's back. She rolled once she landed and grabbed onto the dark red cape it wore. She climbed a little higher and rounded it at the side of it's head. She saw it knock a shooting and angry Barret out of a rafter, and hit Nanaki with some sort of spell. She felt several physical attacks from other smaller monsters upon her back. Her limit break was building, so she got her premium hearts ready and impaled Hades on the side of the head several times. She couldn't exactly kick it in her position, but she held strong and managed to get quite a few good punches in. She felt the monster shake and weaken under her grasp. She saw Cloud come up in front of it and strike the finishing blow. The monster started to disintegrate in her grasp, and she felt herself fall down down, and she flinched just as she hit the ground. But instead of feeling something solid, she felt the wind knocked out of her as something soft and furry caught her in mid air. Nanaki set her down gently amidst the ashes and rubble left. She stood and thanked him before adjusting her gloves. Her knuckles hurt considerably. Before anyone moved on, they all healed each other individually and regained their Mp.

"The bastard who summoned that … is going to hear from me soon." Cid mumbled under his breath, checking his Venus Gospel for any indentations, which seemed odd, because that weapon was indestructible.

"Les go, I don't wanna leave Marlene for too long!" Barret yelled from a few yards away while shaking his mechanical arm above his head.

Cid looked around, "Damn, trashed the hovercraft. Reeve'll have my head! I guess we're going to go on foot…"

"Barret! Here take my bike, and take Yuffie with you!" Tifa shouted at the retreading man. He ran up to her as she pulled out the keys. "We'll catch up to you in a bit." She said as she let them drop into his hand, he nodded and got on the bike.

"You'd better make it back quick!" Yuffie said as she got on behind him and sped away. Cloud hesitated. He wanted to reach the source immediately, yet he didn't want to leave anyone behind. Red was already sprinting quickly towards more monsters in the direction that the other party had gone through. Vincent took the other flank. Cloud got on Fenrir and looked over at Tifa.

"Go! I'll be alright. They need my help here…" Tifa nodded in his direction. He lowered his goggles, frowned, but ultimately nodded in agreement and speed off. Tifa was reluctant, but knew she had to follow them on foot. She looked at her gunshot wound, blood dry already, the cure spell haven taken effect. It wasn't as bad as it looked, though it still bothered her a little. She ran behind Vincent, hearing the barrel of his gun go off and get louder with each step she took. He didn't look back at her, but he knew she was there. 'I needed backup behind me.' He told himself nonchalantly. In truth, he couldn't feel his heart accelerate at her presence, and if he did, he blamed it on the fight. They fought through the sea of monsters, eventually meeting up with Red the closer they got to headquarters.

"Almost there, these devils don't stop coming." They heard Red try to yell, for he was winded. In one instance, Vincent was back to back with Tifa, and she could clearly hear him say, "I'm sorry," before she was startled once more by Cerberus's deafening explosions. Sorry for what she didn't know. 'Does he mean my wound? Or?' But she didn't have time to dwell on it before Soldiers from WRO and Shinra came to their aid. She heard helicopters up above shooting ammo at the flying creatures. She looked up and out of one of them, she distinctly caught a red head waving in their direction, before being pulled in by someone.

She felt her arm being grasped once more, and as she turned around to look at who it was, Vincent let go and grabbed her hand instead. He looked at her with eyes that asked for permission and she let him pull her along. He guided her and Red to the WRO hidden entrance. She knew he had only gotten her hand to catch her attention, but he still didn't let go. She was about to pull away when they reached a black wall and he dropped her hand like if it were on fire. He knocked on the door with the hilt of Cerberus. Shelke's head reared out of a small gap as she pushed the heavy metal door to the side.

* * *

In the next couple of chapters, things will slow down a bit. There will be more, "conversation" and fluff. I've started on my fanart for this piece. I really want to finish it on time, and hope it portrays the scene I have in my head. As always, thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

I keep getting really busy on weekends for some reason, so late upload again. So sorry. I'll double post today as well. Here's chapter 6, there's more info on why Edge... (more specifically, Shinra) is being attacked, again.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough," Yuffie yelled from somewhere inside.

Tifa looked around, she saw some computers though a large window, and Reeve overseeing the people behind them. He looked back and saw them. He started towards the door. Barret was discussing something with Shelke as the kids stood behind her. Marlene saw Tifa and ran up to hug her. She gathered the girl in her arms and glanced around once more.

"Wh-Where's Cloud?" Her voice wavered, she didn't mean to voice her concerns out loud. She already knew what the answer was. No one immediately answered. They all looked at each other with concern.

Reeve finally spoke up, "Cloud's gone up ahead. He went through a ladder in the next room and to the left that takes one to the 2nd floor of the Shinra Building, and from what sources tell us, the enemy is up on the last floor… with Rufus-"

"-Rufus is a part of this?" Red inquired.

"No, not that we know of. Apparently, he is being held captive. Cloud wanted to go ahead and scope out the situation. He's going to need backup, so it's up to us to make a party to go up as well. We are communicating with him via the transceiver. But we'll need cover down here as well. We have to keep the ground floor barricaded from more enemies…"

"I'll go up… is that fine?" Tifa said as she looked up from Marlene to everyone else.

"Who's joining Tifa?" Reeve looked away in contemplation.

"Can I go with you Tifa? I'm really curious to see who it is…" Yuffie's arms went rigid at her sides as she balled her hands into fists.

Vincent inwardly sighed. If those two were going, he'd have to tag along as well. He walked toward the direction of the ladder, looking back at Reeve.

"It's settled then," Reeve nodding at Vincent.

"Vinnie you coming with us?" Yuffie nudged his side. He grunted in disapproval but followed her. Tifa assumed Vincent would want to follow Yuffie wherever she went. She thought this as she bent down to hug Marlene once more and reached out to hug Denzel.

"Take care of each other," She whispered in his ear. He pulled away, "Don't talk like that. Cloud will be with you.." His voice trailed off… She stood up straight and waved to the rest of them.

"We'll see you guys soon." She ran after Yuffie, who was punching the air, and Vincent who was slowly but steadily climbing the ladder. Yuffie started to climb next, followed by a weary Tifa. She had no idea what to expect in the coming moments.

Vincent looked down at them, silently telling them to brace themselves, before he opened the hatch.

...

The hatch was pretty quiet, Vincent's head poked up, his gun at his eye level. The lights were flickering on and off. The floor seemed to be clear, save some Shinra soldiers who had already been given a heads up about their arrival.

"This way," One said under a heavy helmet, her voice distorted. Vincent looked down below him and motioned that everything was clear. He jumped out, followed by a springy Yuffie, and a more cautious Tifa. She didn't particularly love this reverted Vincent, not his super icy stoic nature anyway. She furrowed her brow, she hid it well. She wanted to shake him and ask him about everything, how their relationship was kinda fucked up now, and she knew that they didn't have the time to amend it. She didn't know if they ever would. Especially not with Yuffie around. Though he did seem pretty distant from the younger girl as well. They followed the soldiers down a hallway and up to a functioning elevator.

"You sure this is safe?" Vincent said as he pushed the up button.

"Perfectly sir. These Elevators were made to function through emergencies. You might feel a little shake here or there, especially since they are attacking the building head on, but nothing to worry about…sir."

"Unless you are claustrophobic…Not you though, you slept in a coffin." Yuffie said jokingly, with a nervous undertone laced through her words.

'This seems ridiculous…' Tifa thought about the whole elevator ride. Though it would be less tiring than having to go up stairs….

The elevator 'dinged' when it finally reached their floor. The doors swooshed open and Yuffie bounced in. "This CAN'T be as bad as that …'shudder' hovercraft… or the Shera.. or the Highwind." Vincent walked in behind her, got on the left side, looked slightly up into the flickering lights of the elevator, and crossed his arms.

"Thanks…" Tifa raised one hand up in appreciation towards the soldiers and got in.

"Well, what floor?" She said as the doors slid shut in front of her.

"I doubt it goes all the way up… just push the last button on the pad thingy." Tifa saw Yuffie's finger woosh around, pointing at the buttons randomly.

"Alright, sit back guys…this might take a while.." She said as she pushed the last button on the controller.

She stepped back and turned to face them, fists clenching in and out of her sides. She didn't know if it was the elevator, or her anxiousness that made the pit in her stomach. Vincent was still looking up, and Yuffie was gripping on to the railing with dear life.

"Guys, what or who do you think awaits us up..there?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know, but did you see someone summoning Hades from there? I did, I didn't recognize them though. Not from up where I was…" Yuffie looked to the floor in thought. The elevator shook a little and Yuffie lurched. She then started to hyperventilate.

"We're going to fall guys…"

"Calm down Yuffie, we are halfway there…" Tifa felt anxious once more. She felt like she was going to faint. She took her own advice and took a deep breath. Vincent looked relatively calm and collected.

"What exactly did you see?" He finally spoke.

"Me?" Yuffie inquired. He stared her down. Tifa was also looking at her expectedly.

"Oh, well… they were wearing red. Oh, and I think I saw a wing!" Yuffie let go and stuck one of her arms out to her side.

"A wing?" Tifa reverberated.

"Yeah! But.. I'm not sure.. it was only for a second. But it was pretty big if that's what it was."

"I saw it as well." Vincent noted under his cloak.

"Hmm.." Tifa looked around in apprehension.

"Sepiroth?" She voiced.

"Oh, not him again. Can't he stay down?" Yuffie fumed.

"Can't be…" Vincent seconded.

"Could be, with the wing." Tifa refuted.

"No, I saw.. whoever it was. It did not look like him. You'd notice him right away." Vincent protested. Tifa bit the inside of her cheek. She turned. A couple of floors left. She let out a breath she had been holding in. She had to be the first one out, Yuffie and Vincent were long range shooters. She braced herself.

"Up to where Rufus is then…" She said as the doors chimed open. They were immediately greeted by Soldier's fire. Tifa stopped some bullets with her gloves and rolled onto the floor. She got on one knee and cast ice upon the offending guards. She saw Yuffie's weapon speed by her head. Why were they attacking them? Had they been ordered too? They managed to get the floor under control fairly quickly. Some weak soldiers here and there. They were all knocked out or incased in ice. She went up to one who was frantically trying to pull out his gun from an ice block.

"Where's Rufus!?" She asked the solider a little harsher than necessary.

"Uagh…" The Solider let go of the weapon and started to back away.

"Come back here coward!" Yuffie yelled and got closer.

"T-they are 2 floors up. You gotta take the stairs. I wouldn't go up if I were you. T-There are..others. A spiky headed guy didn't listen to us. Might be as good as-" Tifa was already leaping up the staircase. Yuffie and Vincent followed suit.

"Teef, Wait! You can't just barge in!" Yuffie called out behind her. Tifa slowed her steps. She was right. But she was getting more distraught. She looked behind her. Vincent's hard face looking in front of him, his cape slowing behind him, and Yuffie's concerned face looking up at her.

"Ugh, how are we going to go in there? They have the upper hand!" Tifa threw her fists down. She was going insane, why did Cloud always feel like he had to do everything by himself? They fought more Solider guards up on that floor before they reached the heavy wooden doors to the main office. Yuffie pressed her ear up to one of the doors.

"I hear talking" She whispered. There was an explosion outside. Tifa neared her.

"So you don't hear fighting?" she mused.

"No….not yet at least. Should we go in?" Yuffie pressed back.

"Well we can't just stand around," Tifa motioned forward and slowly pulled open the doors, heart racing in her ears.

...

Cloud's back was to them, his sword up in front of him in a defensive stance. He side glanced at them and quickly looked forward again. Tifa walked up behind him, fists already up. Yuffie and Vincent lingered in their back, weapons poised.

"Ah, nice of you to join us. Just the people we wanted to see." Weiss said from his position near the wide window that faced the city. They took in their surroundings.

Rufus was sitting at his desk on their left, in a rigid position, looking toward someone standing at the far end of the room. Reno and Rude were standing at his side defensively, the chopper they were on must have landed recently on the building's helipad.

On their right Elena was kneeling near a passed out Tseng. They could sense the charged tension in the air easily. Tifa tried to look over Cloud's shoulder at the man in red. His back was to them.

"You'll get your revenge soon, brother." The man said as he slowly turned around.

"Who is that?" Yuffie asked under her breath to Vincent. He didn't answer her. Tifa didn't recognize him either. But she knew Cloud did. She could see how he gripped onto his blade tighter.

"Where is …Zack?" the man clad in red asked Cloud.

"He's… " Cloud didn't finish. The man frowned, baring his teeth a little.

"What about the other Tsveit.. the girl… Shelke?" Weiss drew near. Vincent stepped a little closer upon hearing her name.

"She is still with you… As you may know, she is our sister." Weiss said this as this should be sufficient explanation. Vincent was glaring daggers at him.

"No matter, we will get her soon enough…" He laughed. Vincent gripped at his gun. Tifa could only sense what could be going through his mind, and she praised his restraint.

"I already told you what I want. So who are you going to send to retrieve it for me?" Genesis turned to look at Rufus. Rufus in turn turned to look at Cloud and his Turks.

"Reno, you know where the old reactor was. You'll find it underground. You have to be…careful though. It is highly unstable. Take whoever you need to go with you."

"No. This one must stay here." Genesis motioned to Cloud. Cloud stood straight and lowered his weapon a fraction, surprise on his face.

"No.." Tifa whispered under her breath. Why weren't they fighting them? Did Cloud really think that 7 against 2 wouldn't work? Were they that strong? And it would be worse if a fraction of them left now.

"It's alright." Cloud nodded. He turned around and faced her. He grabbed her shoulders, "I know him. He won't do anything rash now."

"How can you be so sure?" She looked intensely into his mako blue.

"Trust me. I want you to go with Reno. He's to… I can't fully trust him, you know? You have to hurry, it's getting bad out there." He nodded at her.

"No Cloud I-I can't! I can't leave…." -you She was struggling with her feelings again, but she pushed them down. If this is what he wanted, she had to trust him. She nodded finally in acceptance.

"You're going to a hidden reactor not far from here. Apparently Shinra failed to mention that had been working on something ELSE a few years back. Rufus says he knows the project to be stopped, but Genesis wants to make sure." Genesis? It must be the man in red.

"So we have to retrieve and bring the 'byproduct' of said project. Supposedly It's a very large and powerful artificial materia, rivaling the black and white materia's power." There were shocked faces upon Yuffie, Vincent and Tifa.

"What?! What does it do?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"We aren't sure yet. Rufus says that he doesn't even know the exact details of the project, that it's all in the past. But Genesis insists otherwise. He says that it's hurting the planet and that he can hear the cries of…" Cloud couldn't go on.

"I understand. I'll go Cloud, we will bring it back." Tifa nodded.

"I'll go too! I mean… I am an expert on Materia." Yuffie piped up behind her. Cloud looked at Vincent, who looked at him, then down and shook his head in approval.

"Right, who's coming with me then?" An impatient Reno said from behind them.

"Rude, you're obviously -" the restless Turk looked behind him to his ever companion.

"Staying." Rufus cut him off while staring straight ahead.

"Ele-" Reno quickly turned to look at his white faced companion. She was already shaking her head no. He looked down at a weary Tseng regaining consciousness. Right, she wouldn't want to leave him now.

"You're leaving me alone with AVALANCHE?" Reno spit, then shrugged. "Tch. Let's go then, can't keep the boss waiting."

"Be safe guys." Cloud said whilst looking at Tifa, and giving her a straight faced wink.

"Y-you too." Was all she could say before she turned on her heel and exited the building. Not before catching a smirking Weiss, and Genesis was already facing away from them. She was so angry, so helpless. But if this was the only way to help, then so be it. Reno walked in front of her.

...

"Alright ladies, I am the leader here, follow me and everything will be al right." He waved both his hands in front of them. Vincent glared.

"Oh shut it, where's the stupid reactor already?" An impatient Yuffie blowed.

"Calm your flat ches-" Reno said as he started to look at the map in his hands before he was punched harshly in the shoulder by a fuming Yuffie. Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Stop with the insults and please... hurry if you are going to lead the way." She said impatiently.

"Yes Sir!" Reno stood straight, "Well if we're going anywhere, we'll need a vehicle. Come on, let's go then." Yuffie crossed her arms across her chest defensively, "Stupid, …mumble.." she turned harshly to look at Vincent who was staring at her curiously.

"What are YOU looking at? Instead of defending me…" She stomped after Reno.

"Hm." Vincent lowered his arms and followed behind her. Tifa stared quizzically after them. Was that his pathetic sad attempt at a chuckle? They were heading back to the elevator.

"Don't you have a chopper on the roof?" Yuffie asked too close to Reno's face for comfort.

"Can't use that darling, too obvious. Besides, place ain't that far." Reno said as he stepped in the square machine. He took out a toothpick from his pocket and chewed on it for nervousness. Yuffie went in after him, and before she had a chance to even ask, he was already handing her one as well. They seemed to think in the same wavelength. Vincent got in after them, and Tifa was the one to push the buttons again. There was an awkward silence around them as the lights flickered on and off again. Tifa didn't even bother looking back at them. Reno finally broke the silence, "We're taking a ground vehicle. Through the back. I think they said that there were hardly any monsters through there."

"But there's a bunch of rubble and fallen debris that way. We can't possibly…" Yuffie started.

"You'll see, " Reno smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets. "This thing needs some music or something. Sucks to be stuck with Mrs. Bossy pants, pestering squirrel over here, and sulking Vampire over there."

Tifa turned to scowl at him. Vincent didn't give him the time of day. Yuffie shoved him, "Like you're any better! Annoying, obnoxious…" As she shoved him though, he lost his balance and the elevator shook with the aftershock of an outside explosion. Yuffie yelped and grabbed onto the railing at the same time and spot that Reno did. His hand landed on top of hers, and they both pulled away like they just got shocked.

"Look what you did, almost made me fall…" Reno straightened to his full height and pulled out his suit. Tifa's hand was on her face, trying very hard not to get a head ache. Vincent was probably in his own little world right now, ignoring everything that was being said. She stepped a little closer to him, and wondered why he didn't say anything in Yuffie's defense. He couldn't be that… indifferent towards her could he? She blew up at her bangs.

"So what do you REALLY know?" Yuffie asked Reno.

"About what?" He looked at her as though he just woke up.

"About what…" Yuffie mocked, "about this thing we're going after!" her hand extended out, the other gripping the railing for life support.

"Oh, that thing. Nothing really. Just what the boss just told us. Must have been top secret or something. None of us knew about it." He picked at the floor with the tip of his shoe.

"Not even what it's for?" Yuffie asked less harshly.

"It's supposed to suck out vast amounts of energy from the planet. But I think what it really does is gather up lifestream artificially and uses it to destroy. Kind of like white and black materia fused together. These scientists back then, didn't know what they were getting themselves into…"

"See you do know more about it!" Yuffie poked his shoulder.

"S-stop that kid!" He slapped her hand away. At the mention of scientists, Tifa couldn't help but look over at Vincent. His face was unreadable as ever, but he felt her stare nonetheless. He admitted to himself, he felt a surge of emotions come up and swell inside him. Evil scientists, naive scientists, did they all really know what they were doing in the end? His eyes caught sight of Tifa's wound again.

"How is that?" He asked quietly. He knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"Woah! He talks!?" Reno asked in a fake bewildered voice.

"What's it to ya?" Yuffie poked him again. While they were distracted, Tifa answered him, "It's getting better. Thanks." She smiled up at him, wholeheartedly. 'Don't do that.' He wanted to say it out loud. Her smile made him weak at his knees. But he didn't admit that to himself. 'It's just the elevator…'

"I know we don't have much time to talk about stuff, so truce for now?" She had one hand behind her back and stuck out the other in front of her. He looked down at it. This was silly. But if it's what she wanted, he took it. She gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go. For a second she thought of the moment she had with him, hugging him in her bed and a blush crept upon her face, but she quickly turned around to hide it. She also remembered Yuffie was right there with them, so she had no right to think of that moment. It was stolen and it was wrong of her. She heard Yuffie behind her, "What'd you do to her Vinnie? It's odd that you two would be fighting." She elbowed him a little and looked towards Tifa with wide eyes, and looked back at him in a suggestive manner.

Reno interjected, "You two?! No way, I thought boo- I mean bossy pants was with chocobo head! But coffin boy? Who woulda-" Yuffie stepped down on his foot hard. "The hell was that for?" Yuffie just nodded no and looked at him incredulously.

"Sorry, just tryin' to lighten the mood…" Tifa's blush intensified threefold, lucky she was turned away from Yuffie, but bad luck that the doors were practically mirrors, and Vincent had caught her flustered state. His heart flipped inside his ribcage a little. He heard Yuffie's voice distant…

"Who's that guy with Weiss?" She questioned Reno once more.

"Guy's crazy. Came swooping in with the other crazy, reciting some stupid play or something. I think we have fought him before...Rufus must have known him, he was pretty calm throughout the situation. The guy's name is Genesis."

The trio's eyes got wide. Everything made better sense now. They didn't know him personally, but had heard a great deal enough about him.

"We thought he was …dead?" Tifa finally turned back around. They were nearing the ground floor rapidly.

"Nah, Shinra saved him or something? I don't know, he was recruited by Deepground.. I don't know too much about it. Wrong guy to ask."

"So who's side is he on?" Yuffie asked flustered.

"The planet's… in consequence, not humans." Tifa said as the doors behind her opened. The windows from the 2nd floor were already smashed and a few monsters were flying in. They fought them off and made their way to the closed hatch that lead to the WRO.

* * *

Chapter 7 will be up in a pinch. Hope Reno isn't too, annoying. Also, Vinnie IS acting very ...ugh. He will make up for it though, in his own way. Yeah! MP and materia in general is kinda weird to incorporate, but since it's something so prevailing through the game, I thought it would be fun to throw in!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 for the double post of the day. Man Shinra, can you stop?

I don't own these characters.

* * *

"Through here right?" Vincent asked Reno as he opened the hatch.

"Yeah, the WRO has the best vehicles these days." He said as he threw his electro-mag on his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. Tifa went down first, followed by Yuffie, Reno, and last Vincent. The first people they encountered were Runa looking over some papers with Reeve at the entrance to the main office. Runa looked up in bewilderment.

"Miss. Lockhart, how are you?" Tifa knew that was meant to be a deeper question, but she just said, "I'm doing quite well."

"Are you sure? My office is in the back if…." She motioned to her left.

"We're a little bit in a hurry now, maybe later." Tifa reassured her.

"What happened?" Reeve asked. Tifa didn't see anyone else from their group near, so she assumed they were out battling the monsters.

"We're on a mission from the boss… " Reno said as he leaned on his rod. Runa noticed the rest of the party, in particular a man draped in red. "Mr. Valentine." A slight blush crept on her cheeks as she acknowledged him. Yuffie blinked rapidly. She knew as well who she looked like. She looked over at Vincent with a shocked expression. Vincent was stock still, Runa's features not failing to impress him once more.

"I'd like to talk to you later as well…" She cleared her throat, "Be safe please." She looked directly at him. He nodded in consent and walked towards where Reeve and Reno were heading. Yuffie trailed behind him, "What was THAT Valentine?!" She whispered harshly at him.

'Oh-oh… Vincent shouldn't have been so obvious…' Tifa thought to herself as she regarded Runa and walked quickly after them. They entered a cold underground compartment, there were military vehicles all around.

"Which one will you be using today?" Reeve asked as he turned to face them.

"We need one of those things with the wheels, to get past Midgar's wreckage." Reno made circles with his fingers. Reeve's smile faltered, and turned to an 'are you serious' look before them.

"Ah.. you pick." Tifa finally spoke.

"Right… this way then. I think I have something that's perfect." He took them to the back to a medium sized vehicle with no wheels.

"Oh, not another hovercraft…" Yuffie flattened.

"Something like that, but not quite. Not as expensive either. Don't want you ruining another one of those." He frowned, "This one only flies a few feet above ground, but without the hassle of wheels. You can go on any terrain. Here are the keys. Who's driving?" He said as he dangled them in front of him.

"I will.." Reno said as he reached out in front of him.

"Nuh uh." Reeve said as he pulled the keys up out of his reach.

"Whaaaaat?" Reno said in disbelief. Reeve looked at Vincent and Tifa.

"I'll drive." Tifa took the keys. She was alright at driving, "Reno you can be navigator."

"Does that mean I get shotgun yo?" He pouted.

"Yes, just get in. Thanks Reeve, we'll bring her back safely.. uhh, I hope." She shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Alright Tifa, guys take care. We'll see you soon." He saluted lightly and opened the hangar door. It was rather bright outside, and they shielded themselves with their arms. Reno put on his googles.

...

Vincent and Yuffie hopped in the back as Tifa started the engine. Reno gave her vague directions before getting more specific. They didn't have too much trouble reaching their destination, besides a few monsters here and there and falling rocks from the decaying slums.

"Aye, there it is.." Reno pointed out into the distance. A well hidden reactor in the middle of a dense forest. Who would have thought plants survived there. It must have not been in use for a very very long time. They all vacated the hovercraft and walked towards the Reactor's entrance. This brought Tifa back rather unpleasant memories.

"Wait!" Reno practically yelled, this caused Yuffie to jump for she was already touching the reactor door.

"What is it?" TIfa looked back at him.

"Ya'll got any food? I'm starving. I don't know how long we'll be down there." He drew figures with his rod on the dirt floor surrounding his feet.

"Ugh you scared me you … ugh!" Yuffie reached for her Shurniken. Reno held up his rod in offense.

"Shhh…" Vincent pushed Yuffie slightly back. "Hear that?" He looked at Tifa. She nodded. They all listened closely. Cries, deep and agonizing, but very far away.

"Well ain't that some scary shit. If ya'll don't mind, I'm going to look for some grub. Keys boo-sy pants." He looked away as he outstretched his hand in anticipation for her to hand him the hovercraft's keys. He was clearly afraid of what was down there. They were all a little perturbed.

"Look, the quicker we do this, the quicker you can get food, and the faster we can save the world and all that jazz ok?" Yuffie insisted.

"No woman. I ain't going down there with an empty stomach!"

Vincent walked towards the door and started to open it.

"Please, Vincent… *cough*." That was the first time he used his name. Vincent kept opening the door anyway.

"I believe both Yuffie and Tifa have provisions with them…" Vincent said without turning back.

"Aw Vince, why don't you tell the guy we carry tents as well?" Yuffie muttered.

"You do?" Reno's eyes sparked. Yuffie reached into her side pack and threw 'energizing' crackers at him.

"There, that should keep your yap shut for at least a few moments." She said as he caught them in the air.

"Well I'll be damned. He said as he opened the packet and climbed the stairs to the reactor without coercion.

They breathed in cool, stale air. He walked up to another door with a wheel in it's center. He had the packet of crackers in his left hand, his good hand, and his rod under the same arm. He tried to open it with his right but failed. Tifa came up to him and opened it for him. A flowing breeze hit them, and deep darkness. "Thanks.." He said with a mouthful of cracker flying everywhere.

"I don't think I want to go down there. It's like one of those horror movies where suddenly something comes out of the darkness, and before you know it, you're dead!" Yuffie hid behind Vincent.

"Oh come on Yuffie, you're brave. You shouldn't be afraid of anything… look I'll go first then." Tifa said with a smile, but as she stepped inside, she misplaced her foot and yelped. They all saw her be swallowed into the darkness.

"Oh my god something got her!" Yuffie pulled back, while Vincent reached out for her too late. Reno stood his ground, mouth agape, crumbs falling. They suddenly heard laughing. They all stared at each other in confusion.

"S-sorry guys. I fell. It's fine, so far…." She yelled from somewhere inside. Reno shrugged and followed her in, lighting his elecro-mag along the way. Vincent followed suit with Yuffie clasping onto his cloak. As their eyes adjusted, they noticed they were walking deeper and deeper into a cave. Crystal shards of blue glowed all around them, illuminating their surroundings. It eerily reminded Vincent of the crystal cave.. too much.

"Pretty weird place to make scientifical experiments." Reno noted.

"Is that even a word?" Yuffie asked him.

"It is now." He mumbled.

"What's with your hair anyway?" Yuffie piqued, tiring to advert her attention from their strange surroundings.

"What? What's wrong with it? It's fashionable!" He glowered at her.

"Pft. Right, on what planet?" Yuffie asked as they got deeper into the belly of the unknown.

"You.." he touched his hair as he intimidated her with his weapon.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes.

Tifa lingered on in the back behind Vincent.

"What's up with that?" She gestured toward them.

"Hm?" Vincent turned to look at her.

"Yeah, are you going to keep letting that happen? Why don't you say something?" She asked, "I know it's none of my business…."

"It isn't mine either." He turned around and kept walking.

"What do you mean by that? Don't you care?" She walked faster to catch up to him.

"Of course I care Tifa." He was getting flustered by her sudden inquires.

"Then?" She gestured to a seemingly quarreling duo up front.

"What do you want me to do about it? They can do what they want." He said coolly.

"You probably shouldn't let him talk to her like that. I don't know, just because you have this whole image to uphold, doesn't mean you have to keep it in!" She said in desperation. She didn't particularly enjoy how Vincent let Reno speak like that to his girlfriend. She knew Yuffie could deal with it herself, but she couldn't stand Vincent being so uncaring, always so uncaring. Maybe she was blowing everything out of proportion and it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Maybe she was just flustered over something else.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you are talking about." He said as he briefly stopped and looked at her curiously.

"They are annoying yes, but I don't think you want me to shoot them, or do you?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"N-no! Of course not! I mean, sick up for Yuffie at least…" Tifa mumbled as she looked down.

"She can defend herself… she seems to be doing just fine at that." He said as he started walking away once more.

Tifa ran up to him again, "Well you're a jerk." she frowned, not daring to look at him.

"I thought we had a truce. What's with the insults?" She looked up at him. She couldn't see his features clearly in the darkness, but the soft glow of the crystals seemed to bring out his eyes even more.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for butting into your business again. I just thought that Yuffie might feel nice if her boyfriend-"

"Please stop." Vincent glared at her. Had she hit too low again? He turned and walked further up ahead. 'Ugh stop running away!' She walked after him.

Yuffie and Reno were watching at a safe distance. They could hear their heated whispers, but not what they were discussing.

"What's with them?" He asked Yuffie.

"Ah, See Vincent likes..no probably loves, adores Tifa. But Teef is oblivious to it all. Pft, that monkey is easy to read once you get the hang of it." She said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh…Oh! See I knew it, is that why you hushed me in the elevator?!" Reno said as he crossed his arms across his chest, "What about Cloudy then?"

"Hm… didn't think about that one. I dunno. There's like a triangle or square going on there. I think he's still grieving Aerith, and can't make up his mind over Teef. I think he already lost her though, by the looks of it." She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Vincent!" Tifa whispered. She grabbed onto his cloak mirroring that morning. It should be getting dark very soon.

"Tifa," His voice startled her, "Before you go accusing people of things that don't have anything to do with you… you should get your facts straight." He pulled away from her.

"Vincent…." Oh how she hated begging. She hadn't ever done it, well to her parents possibly. And she had wanted to beg to Cloud millions of times before, but her pride wouldn't let her. Oh how the man in front of her drove her crazy. She didn't know in which way, just knew he did.

"Of course it has to do with me, you two are my friends! And I just want you two to treat each other decently. I'm sorry I know that…." She was rambling now. She felt embarrassed to her toes. She never felt like getting this deep into his private life, and she felt she was doing it the wrong way.

"Tifa, stop making excuses. I know you care, but even from you, this is prying. You've never acted like this before, what changed? Yuffie is also my friend. A close friend. Nothing else… nothing more. She is like a sister, like Shelke is. Is that what you wanted to know? You could have just asked." He said without turning to look at her. Her eyes bulged out of her eyes.

He measured her silence and kept going, "You have quite a vivid imagination. I don't know who told you that - "

"No one told me…" Tifa was glad he was turned away because her face felt like it was a on fire. When she said that though, he turned to face her.

"Then what made you think that-" She looked down feeling his gaze.

"I saw..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm stupid. I just want you to be happy, and Yuffie too. And if you found happiness in each other…" She shook her head, 'damn, I'm rambling again'.

"Tifa, that's very considerate of you. But no, this is not the case. We are quite content the way we are." He was talking more than he liked, but he was amused.

"What did you see?" He asked her, curiosity piquing.

She covered her mouth, and with her other hand grabbed the cave's wall.

"I… I was up last night and .. I happened to look out my window to a very private scene." She looked ata the rocky wall remembering that moment.

"Is that all?" His voice was near and gravely.

"Yeah…" She muttered.

"Did you see us perhaps… condone in any activities as more than mere friends?" He asked her getting closer. She felt like she was being scolded, and she knew he was probably having a kick out of this.

"No…" she sighed, she was wrong to assume things, and wrong to try and butt into their non-existent love life. What had gotten into her lately? He looked down lower, to his feet and blinked.

"Besides, I think she already found herself someone." He pulled back so she could see. She could see the blue outline of Reno pulling in Yuffie close to him, tickling her harshly upon contact, and Yuffie giggling before she pushed him away. "S-stop that!" They could hear her angriness yet smile in her voice. "WHat?! you started it brat!" He shoved her lightly. She shoved him back.

"Oh…" Tifa nodded. "Two peas in a pod."

"You guys coming or what? Want a dark spot to make out-" They saw Yuffie's hand clasp over Reno's mouth.

"That was uncalled for!" Tifa yelled after him as she started to make her way towards them. Vincent followed after her at a safe distance. 'Hah, make out.' She thought to herself. She couldn't say she ever had a chance, even though he just admitted that he wasn't with the young ninja. She thought back to other potential lovers of the enigmatic gunman. Runa…

"Vincent we're friends right?" She asked him over her shoulder.

"Hn." He felt he had done enough talking for the century. But apparently the mood was set for deep conversations, or so it seemed.

"Well, you know you can trust me with anything right? I mean, I may be a little dull at times. But I just want everyone to be happy." she said with hands behind her back. Her arms getting goosebumps from the current of wind flowing to them.

"What about you?" He asked, pulling out of his mask to make the statement.

"Me? I'm happy if everyone is happy." She lied.

"No. You aren't." He countered her. She turned to look at him amazed, "How do you know? You can't peer into my mind!" She saw his strong gaze upon her, and she saw understanding for once. She turned and a sob escaped her. 'Damnit Tifa.' She hid it with a laugh. "This isn't about me right now. I was asking about you Vince." He sensed that she didn't want to talk about that particular part of her life right now, so he let it drop.

"What about me then?" He asked as they took guarded steps deeper into the cave. It seemed to get clearer with every stride they took.

"I .. I know who Runa reminds me of…" She said cautiously, she wanted to ask him things directly instead of assuming again, and it was up to him to answer, if he wanted. Oh, and he knew where this was heading.

"Mm." He said assuring her that he knew what she was talking about.

"I thought maybe… I know I shouldn't think lately. Look where that has landed me. But maybe…" She shrugged without looking at him. Her heart ached deep inside. She had a knot in her throat. 'Thank Gaia this cave isn't well lit.'

"Maybe…" He spoke behind her. If she wanted him to be happy, that seemed like the correct answer.

That's all she needed to be certain though, she felt like cold water splashed her face. She didn't know how strongly she could feel over one person over the course of a couple of days. First the guilt over Yuffie, now this.

Maybe these feelings had always been there, but had just surfaced due to current events. All she knew was that there was a heavy pressure in her chest, worse than when her ribs were broken. It felt a little like Cloud and Aerith all over again. But in such short an amount of time. Her shoulders sagged forward and all she could manage was a nod. He was confused. The air around her had tensed, and she seemed upset for some reason. She swallowed the knot in her throat.

"I hope so too." She managed to squeak out. Was she that happy for him? or was it…

"I… I hope Cloud sees too. What an amazing….clever, caring, strong, beautiful, and all around wonderful person he has to lose." Had he said that all out loud? He held his breath. He meant every word though. So much for letting it drop.

Tifa looked over at him in surprise and shock "Oh, stop. Vince I-" She looked down, and was eerily quiet. They stood like that for a few moments until he instinctively reached out and lifted her chin. Tears glimmered down her face, reflecting the blue from the glowing crystals around them.

He guessed she was crying for her unrequited love. He took his same gloved hand and patted her shoulder lightly. He had seen her cry enough these past couple of days, and he would never get used to it. She laughed at his consoling mannerisms. She wiped the cold tears from her face with the back of her hands. She laughed at the irony of the situation.

Oh how she wished that those words he had just said were said with a whole different light and meaning behind them. Not as friends, not as only comrades. Maybe if her hair was lighter, tied back maybe. That could go for Cloud too… She felt sick all of a sudden. She smiled a fake smile in his direction. He bought it, because he smiled a rare Vincent smile back at her. Her heart fluttered a little. She didn't know how one being could make her feel so many different emotions all in a short period of time. How she wanted to yell to him that she didn't want him to be with Runa, maybe just run up to him and hug him, and have him hold her in his arms. She sighed, so dramatic. She needed to get over her crush, and quick. Cloud wasn't for her, neither was Vincent. Maybe she was just feeling lonely, trying to fill in the gap with whoever came along. Well she knew that was a lie, there were plenty of guys at her bar smitten with her.

"I don't… think that will ever happen Vince, but thank you for the compliment." She sighed as their limbs carried them further.

Cloud couldn't be that oblivious could he? They were having a moment earlier as he recalled. Weren't things patched up between them? She seemed really eager to get to him just a couple hours ago. He sighed and tried to bite his tongue.

"I'm sorry. I think I have misunderstood as well." His voice trailed off.

"You aren't the only one. Everyone seems to think that…" She was finally talking about this, about Cloud, "that our feelings are mutual. It's all…well was one sided really. I think Cloud kind of sees me as you see Shelke. Maybe with some reminders of his past, but nothing more than that. A good friend, to the end. He loves me, he does. Sometimes he gave me more than he could, romantically speaking. I don't even know if he did it out of pity or loneliness or what, and I sat and took what Iittle he gave. I think that was selfish of me. I think, I might have felt just as entitled to him as he did to me. He is kind of possessive, but … he is like that over anyone he cares for. Anyway, you can't force someone to love you, in that way." Vincent was content with hearing her voice, but her last words stirred something in him. 'You can't force someone to love you…' Lucrecia.

"Do you still…?" He asked not really wanting an answer. He felt he needed to give her some sort of response though, to reassure her that he was listening.

"Yeah. I'm realizing maybe not the same way I did, I still try to get him to open up, and I will always have that soft spot. But I guess I've let go…" He heard her smile as she mumbled her last words. He was surprised at her revelation, It sounded if she was surprised herself.

"Anyway… you deserve to be happy Vince, more than anyone I know. So I wish for the best for you. After all that you have been through. And Runa seems like a nice girl." She smiled, guilt ridden inside because she knew she didn't mean it, not whole heartedly anyway.

"So do you." He didn't mention anything on Runa. He didn't know the woman quite well enough. All he knew was that she brought up the past in ways he never thought someone would or should. Not that it was necessarily a good thing. He didn't think he really could be with someone who reminded him so much of a long lost love. She probably wasn't like her at all, personality wise.

He couldn't replace Lucrecia in his heart anyway, no matter how much someone else was like her. Like Tifa held a soft spot for someone, so did he. Though he admitted he was curious to get to know Runa better, he wouldn't go as far as saying he wanted to be with her. There had been someone else on his mind taking that position lately, and he blatantly denied it to himself. It was his self defense when he knew what the outcome would be like.

She was quiet then. They heard the hushed whispers of the duo in front of them. They heard the gravel crackle under their shoes, and the dripping of water around them. The howling cries they had heard earlier seemed to also intensify. It was actually getting quite unnerving.

Before they knew what was happening, the cave was falling all around them. Tifa and Vincent ran once they saw the cave collapsing behind them. Once they felt the roof was steady enough they threw themselves before being crushed by the plummeting rock. Debris flew everywhere, and one last rock fell from above them, straight at Yuffie. Her mouth agape and arms reaching to protect her face, when she felt strong arms and a body push her out of the way. She opened her eyes, feeling the solid rock behind her, and a couple of bluish green eyes looking down at her, a smirk on his features. He was but 4 inches away from her face.

"R-Reno! Thanks." She wasn't about to shy back down. Two could play that game. She smiled and raised her chin higher, her mouth an inch away from his. He lost his nerve before her and pulled away, dusted himself off and outstretched his hand to help her up. She took it and hopped up. Tifa was already dusting herself off and Vincent was looking at their surroundings. They were stuck there if they didn't find another way out. He sighed. He had started to feel a bit hungry as well. And a bathroom break wouldn't hurt.

"I'm starving. Do you guys think we can we camp here for a while? Or will the floor go out from under us too?" Yuffie asked no one in particular. There was a surmountable amount of light compared to the entrance of the cave.

"I suppose we could. I'll put up a tent for me and Yuffie, and one for you two." Tifa said.

* * *

Oh boy what about that Vincent word vomit? Also Tifa starting to really say how she feels instead of just keeping her happy face on for everyone. Who knew Yuffie could be so perceptive? Thank you as always for reading if you're still here. Thank you for the reviews as well 3 We are more than half way through!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh Gee, I am getting worse with the uploads. So sorry, only one chapter today because I really really want to be able to finish my ugly fan-art before this story is fully uploaded. Which will be really soon I think. More dialogue and talking in this chapter.

I don't own FF7 or it's characters.

* * *

Eventually they were all settled, eaten, and refreshed in everything but sleep. Yuffie stretched her hands above her head and yawned. "Good night. I'll be second watch."

She crawled into her and Tifa's Tent. Tifa looked at the two men sitting around the small campfire they had made.

"Uh, good night guys. Flip a coin to see who is first watch, ok?" she left them to their quarreling. She was about to close her eyes and let herself get lost in a dream when she heard Yuffie whisper.

"Teef, are you and Vinnie.."

"No." She cut the enthusiastic ninja off.

"But whyyyy? You know he likes you." Tifa's heart couldn't help but somersault at her words, even though she knew they weren't true.

"No he doesn't Yuffie. Why don't YOU get with Reno?" She tried to redirect the conversation.

"Reno?! No! Ew..no." She felt Yuffie shake her head.

"Right right then…" Tifa started to turn to her side to get more comfortable when she felt Yuffie lean above her.

"Well, don't tell me you don't fancy Vinnie, Tifa! I've seen how you oogle at him!" Yuffie snickered.

"I do not Oogle!" Tifa snapped back.

"But you do look at him then?" Yuffie teased.

"N-no!" Tifa felt exasperated.

"Oh, so you think he's ugly?" Yuffie nodded in fake agreement.

"Why must we have this conversation now?" Tifa asked irritated.

"What else is there to talk about?" Yuffie poked.

"I don't know, maybe sleeping, or our mission?" Tifa groaned.

"No, that's boring…and stressful. So is he ugly then? Unattractive? Have you even seen him behind his cape?" Yuffie sniggered.

"Ugh. Yes, I think we all have, and we can all agree that he isn't ugly Yuffie. Far from it." Tifa fumed.

"Oh, so you do find him … would you say, quite handsome?" Yuffie was getting a kick out of Tifa's reactions.

"I don't know Yuffie. He's a good looking guy," More than good looking, ravishing, astounding, beautiful…, "He just isn't my type so I haven't paid attention to that." She lied.

"Pft. Yeah right. Everyone wanted to find out what he looked like under that cape, so once anyone has gotten a peek, we all stare, admit it Tifa. You've paid attention, to that, all of that." Yuffie was widely grinning now. She really wasn't sure what Tifa's true feelings for Vincent were, but she liked teasing the martial artist, seeing how far she could drive her patience, before she herself got driven into a wall.

"Oh my Gods…Yuffie! It sounds like you are more interested in him than you let on, how are you coming along with that anyway? I saw you two yesterday by the bar by the way." Tifa turned the tables on her. Yuffie blinked in bewilderment.

"What? You saw that? No Teef, that was nothin'. He's a good listener is all. Though he sucks at consoling. I just wanted to know what you thought of him. He's a good guy Teef." Yuffie had her hands behind her head, looking up at the tent's ceiling. "Anyway how can you sleep with all that crying and moaning around us? It's annoying and it hardly lets me hear my thoughts." Yuffie whined.

"Well I am TRYING, which is what you should do. And yeah, Vincent's a great guy from what I know of him. That's all I have to say about that." She fumed.

All of a sudden Yuffie was 'fast asleep'. 'I thought you couldn't sleep with all the noise…' Tifa muttered in her also wanted something good for her friends. She saw that Tifa was getting no where with Cloud, and Vincent needed to get over Lucrecia. He seemed more willing to budge than Cloud anyway.

…..

"So how are you doing with Mrs. Bossy pants?" Reno had landed first watch. But tried to keep Vincent awake because he didn't want to stay alone in the cave, consciously anyway.

"What?" Vincent was snapped out of his thoughts by an annoying voice near his ear.

"Shh. I said how are you doing with Mrs. Bossy pants?" Reno said once more.

"I don't understand your question?" Vincent raised an eyebrow at him. His bandana let loose so he could rest properly.

"Damnit Vince. Are you on that or not?" Was Vincent seriously listening to this man child talk right now? He just wanted to rest his tired eyes for a moment.

"No Reno. I am not 'on that'. Now, please be quiet for an hour or so." Vincent said as he started to stand to head to their tent.

"Don't tell me you're not over…. the Doc." He about to say a more degrading name, but he didn't want to be at the end of a 3 barreled gun.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything." Vincent said as he kicked off his boots.

Reno stared at him awestricken, actually looking at Vincent's normal human black socked feet. it was quite unnerving. He had guessed they were part of him or something. He shook his head.

"Well, man you can totally tell Tifa wants her neck sucked by a vampire." Vincent sighed and looked at Reno unamused. He didn't know if he should laugh, or be horribly ashamed that he considered himself part of the Turks once.

"You know what I mean right?" Reno wiggled his eyebrows into his goggles. He really didn't want to continue this conversation at all, least with Reno. But it was about Tifa, and he wanted to know what made him think that Tifa was interested in him. He knew he should just retreat back and sleep for a while. But his mouth was moving on its own accord.

"Why would you say that?" 'Shit.' Ah, Reno gave him a smirk. He was interested after all.

"I can read her body language. She looks at you like you're the last person on earth." Reno nodded in his direction.

"That might be because I saved her life recently." Vincent struck him down.

"Oh yeah, we heard about that. Over heard Reeve saying something or other." 'Damn gossips.' Vincent thought inwardly, "The point is, she is interested in you man. I don't know about you, but getting a catch like that… (whistle). And away from the spiky blonde hero… that's more than anyone could wish for. Just don't … let….her…go! Pwish!" He made exploding noises with his mouth and his fingers flew away from his face in an exploding manner as well. Vincent looked at him with a little bit of disgust. He could see why Yuffie liked this guy. Was that sarcasm? He didn't know. All he knew was that he need sleep.

…

Reno poked at the dying fire with his nightstick. Hand in chin, a couple of hours had gone by and it was almost time to wake Yuffie up. He suddenly heard something shift not far from them. He looked around, guarded. Was that a shadow? He listened again, nothing but the cries of the lifestream. He was nervous so he got up and walked to Yuffie's tent. Should he knock? He shrugged, unzipping the tent. He might catch a glimpse of something… but he threw himself a few feet back in shock. Yuffie's bold face was greeting him on the other side.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said a little too loudly.

"Nothin', just coming to get you!" he defended.

"You don't have to be opening any tents!" She said as she slipped out.

"What did you want me to do, knock?" He complained.

"Just wait it out. I would have been out eventually. Sheesh." She said as she took his spot by the almost dead campfire. She shivered.

"There is something out here. Call us if you see anything suspicious." He ordered.

"Yeah yeah.." Her mouth twitched sideways as she lost her gaze into the glowing amber of ash.

"Ugh, I won't need this right now." She looked up, and Reno was looking away, his hand outreached holding his unzipped navy blazer.

"Why would I want this filthy stinking thing?" Yuffie said as she reached out for it anyway and forcefully snatched it away from him.

"It's not stinky! I just washed that one yesterday!" He fumed, "and I bathe, as surprising as that sounds." But he was content when he saw her put it on, a little bit large, but she looked cute with it.

"Yeah what ever. Thanks. Go away." She said as she leaned into her knees, the sleeves of the blazer concealing her small hands.

"Yeah…" He said as he smirked and crawled into his and Vincent's tent. The other man was on his side, but except for that, he seemed dead. He didn't move an inch. 'Just needs his coffin.' Reno thought to himself. He was kind of cold, so he grabbed Vincent's cloak that h hadn't bothered to take off and draped it around himself. 'I'm sure he won't mind…' Reno thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Yuffie pulled the blazer closer to her body. It still held a little bit of Reno's body warmth, and it did smell nice, much to her surprise. 'S-tupid'. She kept alert, but ended up not hearing anything at all. 'Just paranoid…' she said as she walked around to stretch her legs. The two hours passed quickly and she wondered who she would wake, Tifa or Vincent. She figured Tifa would be easier to wake so she went back to their tent.

"No…no…let..go..Vince.. please.." Tifa seemed to be mumbling something under her breath. Yuffie caught some of her words, but decided to wake her up from the nightmare quickly.

"Teef." She shook her shoulder, "Teef wake up!"

"N-No…" Tifa shot up with a cold sweat upon her brow. "Where…" She looked around confused.

"We're in the reactor's cave. Looking for the 'all powerful materia' for Genesis and Rufus." Yuffie reminded her, "And it's your turn to keep watch.

Tifa didn't immediately recognize the bulky figure in front of her. Her vision adjusted and caught a glimpse of Yuffie's attire.

"Thanks Yuffie. You warm?" She teased as her nightmare fled quickly from her memory.

"What?" Yuffie looked at her with large eyes, "Oh this old thing… Reno left it out there, and I got cold so I borrowed it for a while…" she fibbed.

"Hmm." Tifa looked at her skeptically.

"Oh stop it Tifa," Yuffie blushed and pushed her out the tent, "Wake me if you see anything." She said as she zipped the tent back up. It was rather chilly underground at night. She contemplated why she hand't brought her own sweater or jacket. She really didn't think they would be down here this long. She wondered if the others were getting impatient. No, they had to imagine how risky this mission was.

She looked around the area. It was dark at night, but the light blue coming from around the crystals and from deeper in the cave provided a nice subtle glow. Enough not to need a flashlight. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked down at her nails, having removed her gloves earlier in the night. She meditated her relationships for a moment. She guessed now was as good a time as any.

The first people that slid into her mind were the kids. She loved them like they were her own, and they were family, but she thought herself as more of an aunt than a mother. She didn't feel like she was ready for that type of full responsibility, if she ever would be. So she was somewhat relieved when Barret came to take them off of their hands for a few days. Well her hands.

She didn't even want to rummage through her relationship with Cloud. She was pretty sure where she stood with him. He was her one first true love. And a close childhood friend. Family as well. But that was everything it would ever amount to. Once she imagined herself marrying him. She thought of him and her heart still fluttered a little. She guessed that feeling would die down with time. Always time. She hoped at least.

There was one other person who made her heart race like she was going to battle Sepiroth again. Just recently she had started coming to terms with these feelings that surfaced out of nowhere. Well, she didn't know if it was because he had saved her life, or if she had always secretly felt like this. She was never really hyper-aware of her feelings, always preferring to keep them hidden and under control.

She thought back to the time where they first found him. She was scared, they all were. He was tall, and they couldn't see his face. He had looked very intimidating. But once they found out what he was fighting for, well that tough exterior crumbled around him. She was so intrigued by his quiet mannerisms, she wanted to get to know him better. But her demeanor was shy, so she tried to include him in the group without being too imposing on him, or making him uncomfortable. Well she had managed to do that a million times in two days! He hadn't run away yet.

The first time she saw his face, yeah, she didn't lie to Yuffie. She had stared. Gawked possibly, anyone would have. He was brave, caring, intelligent, very good looking. Though it always seemed his eyes were tired, like he needed even more rest than those 30 years he had 'atoned'. It didn't matter if he had a cold exterior. She was certain if someone managed to break through his shell, they'd meet a more carefree Vincent. She liked his sarcasm and dead pan humor. Well, there was really nothing she disliked about him, yet. She liked him the way he was. Even though his walls sometimes annoyed her to no end. She was shy, he was 'shy', there was no end to it.

The first time he transformed had been amazing, she wouldn't say wonderful, but it was astounding none the less. She wondered if he had hurt then. She thought back to Hojo and all the awful things that had transpired with him. She frowned. From what she knew now, Vincent couldn't call on Chaos or the 'monsters' any more. They had gone back to the planet. She wondered if he was relieved, or if he had gotten used to 'living forever'. Who would want to live forever? He'd have to think upon the promise he made to Nanaki a few years back. Now he could live a somewhat 'normal' life. She had lost track of time when she heard a soft whisper in the air around her. She looked up, alert.

"Tifa…" She heard it again. She knew she wasn't imagining it. She stood up and strained her ears.

"Tifa…" It came a bit louder but it was still a ghost of a whisper. Like a couple of children calling out to her. She shivered, following the sound further into the cave.

"Help us Tifa…" Her eyes opened a little in confusion. She felt like she recognized the voice. 'Aerith?' She wanted to call out, but listened closer.

"Tifa." She jumped. This was not the little whisper she had heard, it was a low voice that only belonged to one person. She turned around quickly.

…..

Vincent opened his eyes, his internal clock functioning a little too well. He sat up, and felt a tugging on his cape once more. Reno had wrapped himself with it. 'I really… need…to …change my attire.' He said to himself again. He pulled harder, Reno snorted and stirred, but didn't wake up. His mouth opened and closed and he turned on his back. Loud snores started coming out of his mouth.

Vincent unzipped his tent and looked around for Tifa. He didn't see her immediately so he got out. He saw her walking further into the cave. He wondered what she was up to, so he called out to her. She jumped and turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he walked over to her.

"Oh, no sorry. I just thought that…" She looked back with furrowed brows.

"What?" Vincent looked out to where she was looking.

"N-nothing. Must have been my imagination." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright. You'd better get some rest." He said as he walked back to the tents. She really didn't feel tired anymore, and she wanted to figure out what was calling to her, but she knew she shouldn't bother him now. She crawled back in the tent with Yuffie and managed to sleep for one hour, before she got restless and ventured back outside.

Vincent was looking over his weapon in the dimly lit cavern. He din't have to look up to know it was her who was coming towards him. He was sitting on a rock they had placed next to the dead campfire. She sat on a smaller one that was by it. She felt talkative, but she didn't know if he was in the mood, so she just watched him clean Cerberus for 15 minutes. He finally finished and looked out at nothing in particular. He could sense her stare on him, but didn't dare turn to look at her.

She brought her knees closer to her chest and accidentally let her teeth chatter. He closed his eyes and sighed. She bit her lip, feeling she had disturbed him. She suddenly felt him stretch out his arm, cloak in tow on her side. He still didn't look at her. Her expression was one of shock, but she still scooted closer and felt the cloak fall around her shoulders. She wrapped it tighter along her frame. It was rather thick, yet light.

"I'm getting rid of it as soon as I can." She heard Vincent say.

"Why?" She guessed he was talking about his tattered red cape.

"It causes unwanted situations." She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and started to pull back out when she heard him speak again, "Some situations… are perfectly welcome." He turned to look at her with a monotone stare. She let out a breath. Oh how this man kept her on the edge of her seat. Literally.

"Really?" She had to be sure just in case.

He nodded a yes, keeping his eyes on her. With this she gathered the courage to pull closer to him.

"H-hey I am sorry about… yesterday morning." She mumbled, a blush creeping onto her round cheeks. Vincent recalled yesterday's events. He wasn't sure what part she was sorry about.

"I mean, I am sorry for not respecting your personal space once more. And about the kiss too. I didn't think it would make you uncomfortable. If you thought I was doing it out of pity or something, I wasn't." Her mouth felt like a faucet.

He thought back on her limbs wrapped up in his. He had only felt it for a second before he bolted out of there. It had felt nice, from what he could recall. He had felt safe, if only for that fleeting moment.

"Don't be. I am sorry for startling you the way I did." 'It's not that I find you …wrong. It's the complete opposite, that's why I can't.' He thought to himself.

"You're just shy. Like me." She lightly snorted, "-though I haven't been lately, have I?" She nudged his leg with her arm.

He pondered on her words. He supposed he was shy, and hurt, and cautious. He knew she wouldn't fall for him. He knew there was still Cloud. Always over their heads, like his name stated. Still, he couldn't help but be curious over that one aspect.

"Why did you do it then?" He knew he shouldn't have asked. She probably wasn't sure herself. Maybe it was something that was just special to her.

"Do what?" She focused her view on his eyes once more. Oh, she wanted him to say it! He couldn't. He could possibly word it differently though.

"Repay me with that gesture…" His chest expanded. He was ready for a let down. He always was.

She thought of his words, "What's wrong with it though? I mean, I understand why it might be wrong to you… maybe you don't want anyone to get close. For fear of getting hurt, but we are all like that. No one wants to get hurt. I won't hurt you Vincent. So there is nothing to worry about." With those words, she had already hurt him a little. It wasn't the way he wanted it to be, but he knew it was the right way. He also knew she would answer that way. To his surprise, she kept going.

"And it's like a… more meaningful version of a hug, " She wasn't looking at him, just talking out into the open now. "It's not like I kissed you on the mouth and force my… oh gods Vincent. I am just trying to justify myself here. I can actually see your point now. I would be uncomfortable if some person I didn't like came onto me like that! I mean, I know with friends it's different. I wouldn't care if Cid or Barret kissed me on the cheek. It must be more personal for you right? It's like if they HAD kissed me on the mouth…" Tifa's eyes grew with realization. She looked over at Vincent who was looking at her like she just grew two heads.

"That's it isn't it Vince? I am so sorry. I don't, didn't mean to 'force myself' on you! If that's what you're thinking…" She sputtered. Vincent thought back to everything she just said. He hadn't caught the full meaning of her words the first time around.

"Tifa, I don't feel like you forced yourself on me at all. Maybe a little when we… slept together." He laughed inwardly. He would have joked with that a lot more back in his Turk days. Tifa's eyes grew twice their size.

"I-" She started.

"I was kidding. No, I don't feel like you did. I know it is a mere gesture some friends do in appreciation. Though I have to admit, I was afraid… of letting anyone in." He finally explained.

"Oh ok, so you don't think I'm a horrible person or trying to …mm assault you or anything right?" She inquired.

"I already told you what I think of you TIfa, and if anyone is too blind to see that…" He adverted his eyes from her. She thought back, to the moment when he had said those nice things about her.

"Oh Vincent." She reached up and grabbed onto his thigh without thinking. She let go once she felt him pull away under her grasp, "Sorry, sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm a very touchy feely person. I think you are starting to notice. Anyway, I feel a great deal of …things for you too." She smiled wide, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together between her knees. The cloak was still snuggly wrapped around her. He didn't feel the need to be praised, but he felt like she wanted him to ask her anyway.

"What things?" He turned his body a little bit towards her, pulling the cape a little bit off of her. She opened her eyes, she felt truthful, and full of daring. There could be no harm in telling him what she felt, at the moment. Besides, when would be the 'right time'? She never shared her feelings, and she felt like she wouldn't be as hurt as when she openly 'confessed' to Cloud. All Vincent could do was hear her out. Maybe run away again, for fear of not wanting to hurt her. She had to get that out of the way first. She had already made so much progress with him.

"Ok, I'll be honest and courageous. If you promise me something." She said with a small smile. He looked at her skeptically. Was she playing a game? She reminded him of a 5 year old child. She studied him. She always noticed the way his hair stuck out on top of his head and she felt the need to pat it down, knowing it wouldn't stay. She found it endearing, contrasting with his neat personality. She restrained her need of reaching out and touching him again, remembering how he had just recoiled at her earlier touch. She wondered if his hair was that unruly when it was trimmed short.

"I suppose I must…" he murmured. She blinked, startled at his voice.

"Promise me that no matter what I tell you now, you won't leave because you are afraid of hurting my feelings." She stood straight.

* * *

Kind of a cliffie here but I didn't have a good place to cut it before it got too long. Thank you for your reviews ! Next chapters will be more action paced, again. Sorry if I am being redundant on their inner monologues or anything. I just wanted to make sure they were fully aware of their own feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyo, here's chapter 9, a little bit longer than usual. I wasn't sure where to cut it off where it wouldn't sound weird.

I Don't own FF7 or any of it's characters.

* * *

He contemplated her question. That was a weird request, and a difficult one to comply with.

"Mm..that's the last thing I want to do, hurt you." He stood straight as well, looming above her.

"Well, that's good enough then. Even though you did shoot me, and break my ribs…" He glared at her. She laughed and finally took a deep breath. She looked down, like she was reciting something to the ground, "You're a wonderful fighter and brave, I can say I trust you with my life to its full extent. You are kind, caring, even if you don't like to show it. You are intelligent, wise, you have a unique sense of humor. You've got one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen on anyone, even if you hide it. You're a good friend, even though you are difficult sometimes. And I get why that is, I really do. Well, I can't pretend that I know and understand everything that happened to you, but I have an inkling. Anyway, there are countless of things that are wonderful about you from the inside. And the outside, I think you… " she paused and laughed a little nervously, "I mean,.. you are very attractive Vincent." She was blushing furiously and fidgeting with his cape in her hands, still not looking at him. 'Oh gods, swallow me whole Gaia. He's going to shoot me.' She thought to herself.

Okaaay…Was he hearing her right? Had he fallen asleep while taking guard? He was looking at her like she was a ghost, not really there, and his heart had gotten stuck in his throat. If he had a mirror, he was sure his face would match the color of his bandana. He was immensely confused at her sudden outburst.

He was startled, for she continued, "Ever since I saw you. I mean I couldn't see your face really, but…" She felt her ears even start to heat up, should she continue? Was she making him uncomfortable? Most likely, but he couldn't be as uncomfortable as she was now. She felt the tension in the air, she didn't feel him move, it was like she was talking to a wall. But that made it a bit easier, she pretended he wasn't there. "… your eyes, nose, mouth, hair, your build.. I admire it all." Gods she sounded insane, to herself and to him. She wanted to burst out laughing at how ridiculous she sounded, confessing herself to Vincent of all people. Anyone else who was listening would have laughed long ago. There was no chance in hell he would return her feelings, especially by trying to flatter him, so why do it? Is what they'd say. It was a weight off of her heart anyway. She thought to herself, does he think I am some depraved stalker?

Vincent on the other hand thought that the air in the cavern was getting to her. Perhaps she had a fever? That THE Tifa Lockhart found hime remotely attractive was wild. He was not her type, she liked… "Well, in other words, I LIKE you Vincent, and I'd really like to get to know you better." She re-said those words to herself in her head, and she sounded like one of those men in the bars that hit on her all the time. Her resolve was crumbling quickly. She looked over to her and Yuffie's tent. She could still save some face if she excused herself by saying she really wasn't feeling well.

No, she couldn't do that to him. She knew how he probably didn't really care about what she felt, in the end, but he would probably start seeing her in a bad light,-like a liar. She frowned, as she finally looked up at him her heart skipped a beat. Her brow was developing a cold sweat, and her breath hitched in her mouth.

He was still staring at her like she had grown two heads. 'Is she fucking with me?' He thought to himself as he studied the girl gone mad before him. He took in that she was truly restless, the way she grasped at his cape, the flush on her face, possibly matching his. She seemed to be speaking from the heart, he KNEW she wouldn't say these things without meaning, right? He saw the hesitation in her face before she looked at him. He sensed a tinge of fear and sadness. She was ready for him to push her away.

The more he thought of all of this, the less he believed it. Maybe Reno had made a bet with her? She was a good actress. It would make a lot more sense, it would explain the nervousness. Vincent was sure he knew Tifa too well to do that sort of thing. Besides, Reno wasn't that eager to die any time soon, as far as he knew. How could she like him though? She really didn't know him, he was damaged. Or so he told himself as an excuse.

As for her, She didn't care if he rejected her romantically, It was all probably too much for him to take anyway. Having been hurt in the past, he was bound to be skeptical. She didn't care if she didn't have his heart, that would always probably belong to someone else, just as long as he stopped running away from her, maybe befriend him in a real way. Maybe this would push him away for good. She fidgeted with her Fenrir ring, twisting it back and forth between her fingers.

He exhaled slowly, "What do you mean by 'getting to know you better'?" Finally speaking, he asked, uncertain. He'd play along, for now.

"Yeah," She smiled once she felt he wasn't pulling away and running off, her heart beat faster, "Like, I want to know your past stories, your future desires, your present wishes. Your likes and dislikes. Everything and anything you want to Vincent… if you want to share, that is." She heard herself in her head once more, and she did sound extremely insane and creepy. She frowned. She hoped he didn't think of her like that.

"I know it's hard for you to share all those things, I just want you to know that there is someone who truly cares for you Vincent, cares for how you feel and what you think."

"T-thank you Tifa, I don't see how you can see all of that in me… but this is just all a bit overwhelming." He was definitely sure she wasn't feeling well. She probably needed more rest, she was probably delirious and that upset over Cloud that she needed some sort of escape. She said she wouldn't hurt him though. He did want someone, a good friend at least, to confide in though, he had been running away for so long. Yet, He couldn't help but start to move away.

"Vincent, you promised!" She held on tighter to his cape.

"I did. You don't need to be afraid of me hurting you. I'm just…" He didn't want to voice that he was in fact, afraid of being hurt.

"I'm not joking with you Vincent. I'm speaking out of my heart here…" She pleaded with him. Her eyes felt wet, probably from the frustration, and in the end, the hurt of rejection had to make itself present. He regarded her again.

"Tifa, Cloud-" She cut him off, "What about him? I…Sure I feel strongly for him. You know how I feel about him. I am not trying to replace Cloud with you, if that's what you're thinking. You are different people, and I feel… I feel something stronger for you than I do for him.." She didn't believe that came out of her mouth. She looked down in disbelief, hand going near her mouth. Did she really feel that? If she did, this was the first time she had heard it, even from herself.

He really wanted to laugh now, did she even hear herself when she said that? And by the looks of it, she didn't believe it herself either. "What?! Tifa, you probably think that because-".

She cut him off again. Getting a little upset, she was sure of what she felt, she knew it. He panicked a little. He didn't mean to upset her. "No, don't assume it was because of that instance. That might have been what made me realize, but they were always there. I have thought about it, and they always have been. Also, I am not trying to make you replace Lucrecia or even Runa in your heart, I know I never could or never will. I'd never even try, but at least I want us to be close friends Vincent. Can't we?"

He was so shocked, hearing this confession. He wanted to send her back to sleep, to get her much needed rest, and forget this conversation ever happened. Maybe it would spare them both a disastrous ending, but he couldn't push her away any more. He couldn't help how he felt either. He was 'human' after all. He felt elated, he really did. Was he dreaming? She had just declared that she cared more about him than just a 'friendly' way. Even more so than..

It was hard to believe, yet he couldn't help but believe her because it was coming from HER. He knew she wasn't one to joke around with her feelings. She hardly ever showed them. And then this… he wanted to really laugh now, to pick her up in his arms, twirl her around and never let go, like he possibly would have back in his Turk days. Yet, everything happened so suddenly . He wanted to confess to her as well. That Runa was a small crush. That the person who had been invading his mind all along was a dark haired brunette.

"Tifa I…" She felt his hesitation.

"You don't have to say anything now. I know this all might be a bit much…" She uncurled her hands from his cloak and looked down. Her heart felt light yet heavy at the same time. For some reason, it felt like she was being broken up with before they had even had a shot at something. She knew it would most likely happen this way anyway, since when was she so pessimistic? Or maybe she was just being a realist. She braced herself for it. She had been through it before, possibly much harsher. And she hadn't been expecting it then, so she could be stronger this time. Hide the pain better.

Something different was passing through Vincent's mind at the time. If he was going to confess, he wanted to do so without a mask. He started to unbuckle his cape. Tifa looked up at him quizzically. He managed to get the front open and turned to look at her, expressionless like always. She still drank in his features, not used to him being that open with her. She really had no idea what he was up to, was he hot? Or did he want to voice his 'no' so straightforward, so directly. He took in the way her big sad doe eyes studied his face, trying to read him, his lips. Her mouth was partially open and her shoulders were rising and falling with every steady breath she took. She felt a gloved hand upon her cheek. Her eyes widened a little in surprise. It was unlike him, but she figured he didn't want to see her hurt as he shot her down. She instinctively leant into the touch, though she didn't like being pitied. She saw his face get nearer, and her breath hitched in her chest. His eyes studied her reaction, her face. He was hesitant, but he looked upon her lips as well. She reached up to grab his hand with hers, realization dawning upon her, "Vince-"

They both heard a zipper come down, and they pulled away from each other shyly. Hearts still beading rapidly in their chests.

"Damn, it's cold!" Reno said as he stretched out in front of his tent. He then noticed the tense couple in front of him. They were up to something, and he also noticed that Tifa was wrapped up in Valentine's cape. They were turned away from each other, neither regarding the Turk and both glancing downward. He could catch a slight blush upon Tifa's face. And he looked at Vincent with a shocked expression. His coat was open. This is the first time he could clearly see the other man's face, and he wore a frown upon it. 'This is too suspicious. I must have interrupted something.' Reno thought to himself as his eyes squinted and a smirk played upon his mouth.

"So...you two keeping warm over there?" He stuck out his tongue and bit on it to suppress a laugh. He then heard Yuffie's tent zip open as well. At that moment, Vincent stood and started buckling his cape back up. He forgot he had offered it to Tifa and he heard her surprised 'oh' as he almost pulled her down. He turned to regard her slightly, but kept buckling the clasps. She stood as well and walked over to Yuffie before things got more awkward. Why did things always have to be awkward with them? Was he upset? She was somewhat dismayed at their interruption, but in spite of that, felt like weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was finally 'free', and she was glad he hadn't run away at least.

She wondered what he really thought about the whole situation, what was he going to tell her? Why had he really gotten that close? Any closer and she would have.. She sighed, Were they going to become good friends now? Or was he going to keep his walls closed towards her. She wanted him to feel that he could have someone to confide in. Someone to be there for him no matter what, and she felt that she had gotten that point across quite clearly. So she was content for now, even though she was eager to hear his response.

Vincent guessed his confession would have to wait. It was good Reno didn't catch them doing anything compromising, or else he would never hear the end of it. He knew he would gossip about it too. He would probably gossip about what little he saw anyway. Tifa turned to look over her shoulder at the now hidden man and smiled broadly. He blinked in bewilderment, but managed to smile back at her. His grin was quite large behind his mask, but he knew it was well hidden. Butterflies again. Tifa only noticed he was smiling back because his eyes and top of his cheeks crinkled. Or he could be eying her suspiciously.

"How long have I been out? Is it still early? I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" The giddy ninja said as she started to quickly pick up camp.

"Well, I think it's around 8:30 or something..., 8:14." Tifa said as she looked at her cellphone. No reception.

"And for breakfast, we'll have to make do with what we have. I have a small water bottle, a couple of granola bars, a packet of cookies, and a small bag of chips." She looked up from her small shoulder bag she carried around when she went on short trips.

"Well you brought more than me! Yuffie said as she looked into her looked over to the men. They knew Reno didn't have anything on him. Vincent took out his hands, opened them and shrugged. "I'm not hungry." He lied. He hoped his stomach wouldn't betray him now.

"Well you have to eat something," Tifa said as she handed him the packet of cookies. Reno looked at her earnestly to see what she would offer him. She eyed him up and down, and eventually handed him the chips. She hoped he would be satisfied. She opened one of her granola bars.

"The water down here should be clean enough to be able to drink, but it will probably taste very mineraly." She said as Yuffie looked around for a small underwater spring. Not too far up ahead they stumbled upon one. Yuffie crouched near it and cupped her hands. She scooped up the cold liquid and slurped. "Eugh.." she motioned as she stuck out her tongue.

"Aw, stop cryin' ya baby. You wanna dehydrate to death?" Reno said as he shoved her forcefully to take her spot.

"Hey!" She caught herself with her hand as she punched him in the arm. Tifa gulped half of her water bottle down. She then looked over at Vincent with a smile and shook its contents at him. He started to shake his head no, but she shoved it into his chest until he grabbed it with one clawed hand.

"I need you to help me finish it, …. to refill it." He looked down at it. He had the urge to pour it down on the dirt and hand it back, but that would have been in poor taste. He sighed as he unscrewed the top. He noticed they were all waiting for him anxiously. He felt uncomfortable. Tifa being the more modest one, looking away slightly and coughing into her fisted hand. Yuffie and Reno looked at him expectantly from their crouched positions by the spring, the size of a puddle from Vincent's view. Oh how he despised them at this moment.

He then proceeded to turn around and have his back facing them. Yuffie stretched from her position to look over Reno's shoulder. All they could see was the way Vincent's head tilted back as he drank the remainder of the branded water. He felt the cool fluid quench his parched throat. Hell, he was more dehydrated than he had thought. Tifa could see the movements in his arms as he took the bottle from his lips and twisted the cap back on. He turned and handed her the now empty transparent container, thanks in his eyes, though expressionless otherwise.

She walked over hastily to where the other two were still taking reluctant drinks, and dipped the bottle into the semi-shallow spring. Once it was full, she retreated the bottle and capped it. After she stored it away, she submerged her hands once more and used them to scrub at her cheeks and dampen her forehead. It was cold, but she didn't like feeling dirty. As she stood, she took out a strawberry flavored chapstick and proceeded to moisturize her lips as well. Yuffie hopped over from her spot, "Oh, Teef, Can I have some of that too?" The young girl eyed her curiously. Tifa was surprised, but nodded and handed it to her as she smacked her lips together. Yuffie closed her eyes and smelt the chapstick, "Mmm, smells like strawberry shortcake…. ugh let's hurry and get out of here…" She said as she dabbed some on her lips quickly and put the cap back on. She took Tifa's hand and opened it, put the chapstick in her palm, and closed her fingers over it. "Thanks," Yuffie smiled as she dashed forward.

"Hey wait up, dumb girl. You gotta be careful!" Reno scowled when he finally managed to get up the floor and ran after the Wutaian girl.

"Well, they certainly woke up energetic," Tifa tried to make small talk as she headed in their direction. She would have looked over at Vincent, but after the recent events, she felt like she was too shy, her guard was down, and instead opted to keep looking forward. Vincent was equally as embarrassed, though he didn't show it as much as she did. He was already starting to doubt everything that had transpired in the early dawn. 'She was tired, she didn't know what she was saying… she probably regrets it…' Though he wouldn't even voice this to himself, fearing the pain to be too unbarring, and right now was not the appropriate time to dwell on these sentiments. Though every time they were in near proximity of each other, they felt as the other could hear their heartbeat echo in the cave walls.

….

They all wandered further into the recesses of the never ending cavern, fighting monsters every so often. Yuffie, with her keen eye, was the first to notice a few meters back that the walls had started to show some sign of actual human contact. Incrusted in them were metallic tubes of some sort, and wires sticking out here and there.

"How the hell did they get all that down here?" Reno asked no one in particular. They heard a metal clinking and turned to see Vincent unearthing something with his golden sabaton.

"They had means…" He said as he looked down to the long since buried track.

"Yeah, It's your stupid 'SHIN'RA' we're talking about here…" Yuffie said as she crossed her arms and continued forward.

"Hey!" Reno pointed at her with his weapon, "We'll get back up and be great, You'll see…"

A few more minutes of walking, and they all knew they were getting near their destination for the air started to pick up, the cries got louder, and the light was as bright as if they were outside.

They all came up to a wide opening, and there carved in the cavern, inlaid in a circle were quite a few old computers still cackling with electricity, probably still fed from the old mako reactor. There were chairs strewn across the floor, and papers, some still neatly stacked, others on the floor with the chairs.

What really caught their eyes was in the center of this great circle, a pillar that almost reached all the way up to the ceiling. On the ground was the dense green flow of the life stream. It didn't spill out, it was all being seeped into the one glowing bright orb that floated in the middle of the pillar. Before they knew what to do, the cries started to get to them. They all heard the cries of their names from fallen enemies, and comrades alike. Yuffie had fallen to her knees, covering her ears.

"No…" She cried, Reno ran to her side and pulled her arm up, "Get up you git, we have to help them, right?!" He said as she looked at him in surprise, not knowing who he was for a second.

"I can't… believe this…" Tifa mouthed as she heard the voice she had heard earlier. 'Tifa, help me, help us.' Was this fake? Was it really them? That really was the lifestream, this glowing materia was sucking the lifestream. If they didn't act quickly… eventually, omega would come back right? She looked over at Vincent. His eyes were closed, his brows were furrowed, and he was looking down, probably hearing his own dreams and nightmares come back.

"I'll climb up to get it…" Reno nodded with a smile as he looked over at Yuffie reassuring her. She snapped out of her confusion.

"I-I'll look for a switch, maybe there is one to power it off.." She said as she ran around the premises. Vincent finally blinked out of his reverie, his eyes glowing even further against the lifestream's light. Reno jumped over the lifestream and clutched onto the pillar. He started climbing. Tifa looked up at him expectantly, fists at her side.

"There isn't one!" Yuffie yelled in cupped hands toward a shaking Reno. He looked down at them, "I'm almost there anyway, Vampire better catch me if I fall!" He warned as Vincent stepped closer, just in case what he said turned to reality.

Reno was finally a foot away, he reached up with his hand and grabbed the floating white orb, "Got it!" He yelled. As he did so, the crevice he was on gave way. He wasn't expecting it, quickly loosing footing on his other leg, so his full weight was too much for his one hand and as he opened his eyes in shock, he fell.

Yuffie was quick, she ran and jumped, catching him mid air, before he landed in the lifestream. She landed on the other side.

"We're even." She said as she put him down. He squinted, and then smiled. He was about to say something while pointing at her, when he noticed that he didn't have the materia in his possession. He looked at his pointing finger with his mouth agape, eyes wide. They turned around when they heard a distinctive, clink. The materia had fallen near Vincent, but Tifa had already reached out for it, jumping a little.

"I got it!" She yelled as it bounced back up off the floor and she caught it in her outstretched hands. She cupped it dearly, but it felt insanely hot in her hands. She opened them, about to drop it once more, when she noticed the crack it had gotten when it hit the ground.

"Huh?" She eyed it curiously as a bright blinding light escaped it.

"Tifa!" Vincent reached out to her, but the light made him shield his eyes. Yuffie also headed toward her. They all saw as the materia launched itself into Tifa's chest.

"Ugh," she gasped, her whole body started glowing white.

"What's going on?" Yuffie yelled at Reno.

"I don't know!" He looked at her worriedly, then back at Tifa. Vincent gritted his teeth. They all waited. Tifa was looking down, unmoving, still glowing. The cries from the lifestream had stopped. They all braced themselves.

After a few moments, Tifa finally looked up, eyes closed.

"Tifa?" Yuffie called out to her. The presence opened it's eyes slowly, emitting a pure white light.

"Tifa is not here." It spoke. It sounded like a million voices at once.

"We will cleanse the planet. Cleanse it of all the pain and suffering it has been subdued to."

"Tifa…" Vincent whispered, a weight clinging to his every muscle. The three of them were paralyzed. A pair of large white wings erupted from 'Tifa's' back. The force of it making them cover their faces from the gust of wind that followed. Tifa jumped slightly, her wings bent, and flew in a sharp upwards motion. Dust picked up around them as she barged through the ceiling effortlessly. The area caved in around them, rocks plummeting to the ground. They ducked for cover. After a few moments, Vincent shook himself from several large rocks that had landed on him, and a few smaller boulders. Besides a few scratches here and there, he was fine.

He looked around in panic. 'Yuffie, annoying red head…' There was light streaming in from where Tifa had exited. What a way to make an exit. They had been trapped anyway. He searched around the rubble for his fallen comrades.

Eventually he found a protruding piece of Yuffie's weapon. He started to dig there, not having to go far. There were only a few rocks on her, but she seemed to be unconscious and facing down. He shook off the remainder of dust and rocks and flipped her over in his arms. He checked her pulse. She was breathing. He shook her a little. She didn't seem to be bleeding from anywhere. He slapped her cheek slightly. She groaned as she furrowed her eyebrows. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh, Vince…" She let her hand fall back to catch her weight as she put the other up to her head. His hand still had her back. She blinked quickly, "Reno!" She looked around quickly.

"I haven't found him yet…" His eyes followed her as she stood haphazardly.

"H-help me…" She implored him.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He said as he stood as well.

"Yes..let's just hurry…" She said as she started to dig around her area. A foot from where she had been, but much deeper in, they found Reno's back. He had probably turned to shield himself. They dug further down. He was conscious, and groaning. When they moved him, he yelled.

"S-sorry. But we have to get you out!" Yuffie assured him. He nodded and braced himself as they took him from both his arms and pulled him out.

"Can you stand?" Vincent asked as he looked down at him.

"I can't.. I can't move…" He was looking down, in shock.

"It's ok, we can carry you out…right Vinnie?" Yuffie looked at Vincent with concern in her eyes from the other side of Reno. Vincent nodded. With Reno's arms around them, they made their way up the fallen rocks slowly. Lucky for them, Tifa had made it an easy exit for them as well. When they got to ground level, they noticed that they were somewhere in the forest. They sat a beaten and dejected Reno down. He had probably hurt his spine pretty badly. They hoped that he would recover.

"Do you have reception?" She asked Vincent. He flipped open his phone and searched. 2 bars. Better than nothing. He dialed Cid, hoping he wasn't too busy fighting to answer or to even notice his call. If not, he could always try for Shera or Reeve.

"The fuck is taking you so long?" Was the answer he received. He heard heavy breathing, he must have been fighting.

"We have… a little emergency. Can you come pick us up?" He tried to sound calm, he knew that they all had their hands full now.

"Emergency? Whadda you call this then? Never mind, send me your coordinates and I'll see if Reeve can send a couple of these moronic WRO soldiers to go pick you up." Cid hung up on him, figuring they'd have time to chitchat over tea and cookies soon enough.

Vincent closed his phone and nodded at Yuffie. She was standing around holding a very worried expression on her young features, switching from standing on one foot to the other. She crouched down at Reno's side.

"They're coming for us…" Yuffie said as she placed her hand upon his back. Vincent saw as Reno punched the ground on the side she wasn't on and covered his frustrated face with his other hand. They waited for around 15 minutes, before another hovercraft came barging in through trees. Two eager soldiers jumped out, arms in hands. They straightened, and saluted.

"Sir, we've come to pick you up!..Sir!" One said over enthusiastically. Vincent turned to help Yuffie pick Reno up, who wore an expressionless mask. It seemed off putting for him. That face didn't suit him.

* * *

Why is it so hard to have them admit their feelings? Hope it wasn't too OOC. They are finally moving along with their task. I wasn't sure if I portrayed Reno and his reaction well enough, I can't imagine how that must feel. He has lost mobility in his legs, and they are uncertain of the scale of the damage done. Next chapter we will find out more about what happened to Tifa as well. Thank you for reading and for your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Here's chapter 10, a little bit longer than usual, again because I wasn't sure where to cut it. More action filled, maybe the last or second to last chapter with 'action' happening.

* * *

Moments later, they found themselves back in the WRO headquarters. Vincent quickly explained to Reeve what had happened. Meanwhile, Yuffie watched in concern as they wheeled Reno to the infirmary.

"Where is she now?" Reeve asked with a bewildered expression.

"We don't know…" Vincent looked away. None of them were ready or prepared for this to happen on top of everything else that was going on. Yuffie turned to look at them after loosing sight of Reno.

"Should we even tell them what happened?" she asked nervously. She was stressed not knowing what the men upstairs were capable of once they knew they had failed their mission. Vincent shared her concerns.

"We have to, they are expecting us." Vincent said as he turned to nod at her.

"Ugh, why did that happen though? Stupid Shin'ra. Old Shin'ra that is, what the …what were they thinking?" Yuffie stomped her foot down in discontent.

"Well it isn't our fault. We didn't know that would happen…" Vincent said, trying to calm them all down. He looked up. The kids were somewhere in the back, safe for now. The rest of Avalanche, besides Cloud, were gathered around them. They all wore a mix of worry and anger on their faces.

"Damn, after everything that girl has been through… after all WE have been through…" Barret spit.

"We beat Sepiroth guys, we have to be able to beat this!" Yuffie exclaimed, replacing Tifa as the voice of courage and reason for once.

"Let's go Vince, Let's go tell them. Everything will sort itself out." Yuffie said as she walked over to the ladder leading upstairs. He had to hand it to the young warrior. She was putting up a really brave front, typical of her. He knew she was right. He had to do everything he could.

Before they had the chance to leave, Runa appeared from a doorway and stopped them. "Uh… we'd like to get you healed first." She hid a blush behind her clipboard. "Please, come this way." She lead them to a room not far off from where they were. There were soldiers being healed all around, but she took them to a more private area. She told Yuffie to sit on a check-up bed as nurses tended her. She closed a curtain between them and had Vincent sit on another one.

"Mr. Valentine, I'm going to need you to remove your gauntlet and cape please. Pull up your arm sleeve as well." She said as she took out a stethoscope. Not having time to argue, he complied, still reluctant to let her see his face. It was probably dirty and scratched, like the rest of his body. She took his pressure quickly, not looking up at him. She then took out a small flashlight from her front pocket and turned to aim it at his eyes.

"I need to check your pupils…" He looked up at her with a blank face. She gasped when she finally aimed the light at his eyes. She didn't expect them to be such a vibrant shade of red. He was going to ask her what was wrong, but he assumed what she gasped at was his eye color. "You have a unique eye color, Mr. Valentine. Sorry for startling you." She said as she dotted some things on her clipboard.

He noticed the slight tint of pink come up on her surface once more. For a second he had a flashback, something similar happening with a certain doctor of his. He shook the thought out, knowing it wasn't the same person, that it never would be. Even if it was, would he still feel the same now? She did a few more simple procedures, such as checking his lungs, and his reflexes. A standard check up, and everything seemed to point out that he was fine. She called in a few nurses to tend to his wounds and bandage him up. That was all done in less than 5 minutes, and for that he was grateful.

He stood, putting his gauntlet and cloak back on. He thanked them and waited for Yuffie to be released as well. Runa came back and read over her notes quickly, "Well it seems you are in tip top shape, even after that though mission. About your friend…Reno I think it was… It seems they are making excellent progress with him in the operating room. With some recovery and therapy exercises he will be able to regain his mobility in due time, you'll see." She laughed. Nothing like Lucrecias' laugh.

"That's excellent news." He nodded towards her. "We will go over details from his recovery once things are more settled down." She paused, "Uh, I know this isn't the appropriate time… but maybe after this is all over…" She looked away. Just then, the curtain in front of him flung open. He saw an angry look on the Wutaian' princess' features. She had probably been evesdropping, after hearing Reno's news, she should be happy. Vincent doubted she was agitated because of that.

"Come on Vincent, you're well, I'm well, let's get going." She huffed and walked in between Runa and Vincent, lightly shoving them out of the way. "Thanks…" She said quietly, but loud enough for Runa to hear her.

"Oh…" Runa said as she looked at the retreating girl with surprise. She looked over at Vincent, whom nodded and aired his thanks as well, under a deep voice.

"Thank you for your assistance. I'm sure we… will have time to discuss other matters later." He assured her. Going after the quickly retreating Yuffie hurriedly. He glanced a look back at a smiling Runa, still awestruck at the utter resemblance at his…past.

…

They stood in silence as the elevator carried them up once more. Eventually Vincent spoke, surprising her and disturbing the quiet around them. "He'll be alright…" he gave her words of reassurance. She looked up at him, mouth agape. She blinked, and smiled. "So will she." She reached out to place her hand over his in a comforting gesture. He didn't move it away. "At least they haven't broken into the WRO building." She shrugged.

"I think Genesis or Weiss made the monsters back down as they waited for us. Too much chaos can probably be a bit overwhelming for them as well." Vincent looked out in front of him, contemplating on how angry they would be once they heard the news. 'Hopefully our deaths are quick and painless…' He laughed at his own morbid humor, knowing that there was a big chance of reality in those thoughts. Maybe not quick… maybe not painless. The elevator bell dinged. They straightened and walked toward Rufus' office. Yuffie gulped audibly as Vincent reached for the doorknob.

….

They were greeted with Elena serving herself coffee. A tired and ragged looking Rufus looked up at them, Rude standing behind him. Tseng had been laid down on a love-seat in front of one of the windows. There were two average sized armchairs. On one of them, a weary looking Cloud looked up, sword in between his legs, pointing downward. On the other armchair, not facing them, but facing the other window, they could see Weiss' white hair sticking out. In front of him, looking over his shoulder at them, was a standing, smiling Genesis.

Vincent heard Yuffie inhale deeply behind him. Cloud got up from his sitting position and took a couple of steps toward them, concern written all over his face.

"The materia is gone." Vincent voiced in a straightforward manner. Surprise was on everyone's features but Genesis, who wore a frown, and barred his teeth, holding his Rapier menacingly, and a black folded wing behind his back. They all waited for him to explain, even an impatient Weiss.

Vincent thought of how best to deliver the information without anyone getting reckless. "We traveled quite a distance to reach it. When we finally got to it," He avoided stating that Reno dropped the materia, sparing him ruthlessness from either sides of the parties. "it was draining energy from the lifestream. Reno managed to get his hands on it, but decided to hand it to Tifa as she is more cautious. As he did this though, the Materia reacted and … implanted itself into Tifa." He paused for them to take in the information. Cloud's face seemed to get more incredulous as Vincent continued. Rufus was hiding his face between his hands. The others looked at him skeptically, waiting for him to go on.

"It appears as if this materia, is sentient, or near sentient. It has taken the Lifestream's collective consciousness tainted it, and made it it's own. As was said, it is meant for destruction… as its way of 'cleansing the planet'."

"What are you saying? It took Tifa?" Cloud was on the verge of yelling.

"It seems it has taken a hold of Tifa yes, using her as it's vessel to carry out …" Vincent couldn't continue, he was uncomfortable, and he didn't know exactly what it is that it would carry out.

"Where is she ..now?" Genesis asked trying to keep his calm demeanor.

"We don't know." Yuffie finally spoke up.

"Who cares… We can cleanse the world ourselves, starting here." Weiss stood.

Tifa opened her eyes slowly as she regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was something searing hot piercing her chest, and a bright white light after catching the materia. She gasped at what she saw. She was above the ground, flying. She didn't immediately recognize the area. Her vision seemed blurry and far away. She tried to stop herself to no avail. What worried her most was that she couldn't even control her limbs, or anything at all.

Then she heard them, heard a million voices going off at once in her head. She strained her ears to hear that one particular voice, but it didn't come. She knew then she was alone, that she wasn't there to help her this time. These voices sounded angry, upset, hurt. Possibly lost souls of the lifestream who wanted revenge, or closure of some sort. She didn't know, and she couldn't ask. She had no voice to. She drifted farther into herself, into what she still could control. She felt weightless, and a blank space as she shut the rest of the world out.

…..

Genesis reached his arm out to stop his brother from doing anything rash. He murmured under his breath, "There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey.." He meant to refer 'the goddess' as Tifa, the vessel of the vengeful souls of the lifestream. "..She's coming. To destroy everything that threatens the planet." He voiced louder.

"I'll help her." Weiss confirmed.

Genesis features were hard on his face, he closed his eyes, "What I mean is that, it is too late. All humans and monsters alike will be eradicated."

"How do you know?" Cloud turned to face him.

"She shared those secrets with me. Minerva. Total destruction was never the planet's will. The planet wanted to stop the pain of those hurting from mako extraction. It seems as though they have detached and taken a will of their own… well, a will clearly influenced by the materia they are in, total annihilation." He smiled a little, knowing that in the end, this was all humanities' fault . He had long ceased his attack on Edge. He recognized that the present Shinra wasn't at fault for this little 'experiment'. Though he could not control the monsters rampaging the city now.

"So, what do we do?" Cloud asked impatiently. Vincent studied Genesis and his 'brother'. He seemed to have the latter obedient, for now. Who knew if Weiss would rebel against his 'sibling' soon. Vincent was sure he had ended him with Omega, or so he had thought. He also knew he was a force that shouldn't be reckoned with. He just wanted to reassure himself Weiss wouldn't be a burden at the moment. By the looks of it, besides wanting revenge on Vincent, Weiss wanted to help …Tifa… obliterate everything. He inwardly cringed at the thought.

Genesis looked over at Rufus. "If you seriously do not know anything else on this 'project' of Shinra's, then you should dig into some of your archives for more information, should you not?"

Rufus looked down at his desk with a blank expression, "I'll contact Reeve and instruct him to quickly search over anything we have." He turned and nodded to Rude who in turn called Reeve from his cell phone. Vincent knew Reeve would be getting Shelke to do the 'digging up'. Even though he didn't want her involved, he hoped she would find something useful for all of them.

…

It didn't take long for Shelke to find everything that there was on the hidden project. She was soon on speakerphone in Rufus' office.

"The very few files that exist were heavily encrypted and outdated. They contain nothing but the outlines of the project and various records of it's progress. The project was started back when Shinra was founded, when they had found a way to concentrate mako to make artificial materia. The project, called 'M 003', was formed as way to intimidate and hold power over anyone/anything threatening the company. It was lead by a physicist called Dr. Lugae. His team worked deep in the bowels of Reactor 1.3, where a Lifestream opening was found. The records show that the project failed. Dr. Lugae had inserted unprocessed mako into an organic crystallized mako -materia- they had found, similar to the black and white materia, for years. After seeing no reactions whatsoever, the project was eventually dropped. Though, apparently it didn't really fail, it probably just took some considerable amount of time for it to reach its maximum capacity for activation. This is what was probably triggered when you went to retrieve it. As to what it does specifically, there are various hypothesis, but nothing set in stone as they never reached that level of experimentation. One of them being that the holder could harness parts if not all of the lifestream for ultimate power and destruction. As to weather the carrier could control it well…"

"Sister, why don't you come up and join us?" Weiss finally spoke up, eyes bright.

"Weiss? No, I can't join you. I don't agree with what you are doing, or your methods of doing it. There are other ways.. the planet, it's healing." She spoke without emotion through the intercom.

"Tch, stupid girl. You don't understand. We have to destroy everything that has brought it pain!" He leaned in and yelled into the machine.

"If there is nothing else, I will be hanging up now." She said, ignoring Weiss. Rufus was the one to cut the call, even though Weiss angry face was mere inches from his. Weiss smiled and pulled back. He'd get her when he could.

Vincent glanced at Cloud, and assumed he was feeling the same thing as him. If they couldn't control it, there was a very likely chance that … they would have to kill the carrier in order for them to stop it. This materia had the opposite effect of what the proto-materia had with Chaos. Instead of being able to control, it granted helplessness.

….

Tifa warily looked out of her 'vision'. She saw how her own hands destroyed countless monsters roaming Gaia. Full powerful blasts of magic escaped her palms. She could feel part of the lifestream's consciousness and what it wanted to do. Revenge on Shinra for all those years of torment, and on the humans who had helped in it's rise. Everyone who had used Mako as an energy source. Even through she tried to protest, to show them that everything had changed, they were too fueled by rage to pay her any mind.

She was nothing to them, just the vessel's original owner. She had to find a way to regain control. She looked out once more. 'Oh no…' She started to recognize her surroundings. They were nearing Edge. As much as she had hoped that they had been traveling away from her home, all that seemed to fall out of her grasp now that she saw the new city.

'No, stop!' She mentally yelled at her intruders. She knew that her cries were futile.

….

"I sense her!" Weiss stood up, looked angrily over at Vincent, ran and crashed through the window. Rufus finally stood from his desk and looked at Genesis. "What's he doing?"

Genesis looked after his bother. 'Well, I could use him as a test subject…' he mused to himself. "He's going to see if he can join her." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "All I want you to do is to get rid of that … Materia… before I have to do it myself." He stared Cloud down.

"Well, I'm going to stop him. " Cloud said as he started out the more civilized way, "Besides, we need to put up a front before she attacks the city. Rufus you should get as many people to shelter or evacuated as possible. I'll get our team … to help Tifa. If they start killing people, it might activate Omega again." He said as he looked the room over. He knew Genesis wouldn't stop them, but he did know that he would use any means possible to stop Tifa. So before that ever happened, he wanted to free her.

He also knew Yuffie and Vincent were hot on his trail.

…..

Weiss neared the glowing spectrum with open arms.

"Who are you?" The many voices asked the approaching Tsviet.

"I'm hear to help you, get rid of this world's filth." He smiled at her. Tifa immediately recognized him from behind her eyes. 'No…' She dreaded the feeling of him coming to her. The presences inside her felt her wariness. Her feelings overwhelmed them in a way they didn't think was possible, influencing them to be on guard.

"You are part of this world's filth." They mouthed.

He glared at her. "I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson again. After I deal with you, I'll get my vengeance on Hojo's stupid failed experiment as well." Tifa's mind was clouded of all judgment, her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage, sending the Materia into a powerful frenzy of..chaos. Before she knew what was going on, 'she' was battling Weiss in mid air, so fast she couldn't catch her fists flying in all directions, magic bursting everywhere. He wore a sneer upon his face as he blocked her lunges, failing on quite a few. He was tiring quickly, so he decided to use his gunblades. He shot at her twice, but she moved with swiftness, THEY moved her with swiftness. He lashed out at her with the katana part of his weapons, grazing her hair. She looked up and smiled at him, eyes glowing white. He knew he couldn't beat her. His eyes widened a little as he felt her come down upon him, charging down until they hit the ground like a meteor. She flew up and a charged white beam shot from her palms to finish him off. He smirked as he disappeared into a wisp of green air.

…

They didn't have to get far to find Weiss battling 'Tifa' out at the entrance of Edge. Cloud hopped off his Fenrir, followed by the rest of Avalanche in various other vehicles.

"Well I'll be damed." Cid yelled as they watched as she finished off Weiss. She wasn't instantly recognizable, as she was still surrounded in a blinding white light, large wings propelled out of her back, and wielding a power that was not her own.

"I know," Yuffie said as she stood next to him. "What are we going to do Cloud?" She addressed the weary man in front of them. He had no idea of how to approach the situation. He did the only thing he could think of, he called out to her.

"Tifa!" He managed to get 'her' attention. She turned to look down at them.

"Who are you? More scum of this planet?" They voiced out in unison.

"Tifa I know you are in there, control it!" Cloud yelled up at her. Tifa saw them, she cried out for them, to not get near her. 'Please, don't hurt them.' She pleaded with them. She vaguely wondered if this is how Vincent had felt when Chaos reared it's ugly head. Albeit he had a lot more control over the demon than she had over this particular situation. 'I'm trying Cloud…' She seemed to be getting an edge on it, she noticed that when her raw feelings took over, she had a sliver of authority over her movements.

"That person is gone." the voices lied. "We are what's left. Let us fulfill our mission, starting with you." they said in unison.

Cloud turned back to look at his comrades. "Try not to hurt her too much, and restrain her if you can." They nodded with him.

"We should be worried about her not hurting us…" Cid mumbled as he threw out another cigarette and braced himself for the attack.

Tifa started flying towards Cloud first, he dodged her attack, but she rebounded by hitting Red in the side. He bit at her, catching her in the shoulder. The wound quickly closed. Barret shot at her legs and wings with his gun.

"Damit Teef, we don't wanna hurt cho!" He yelled. She felt the pain sear in her wings, but she shot back at him with lightning and he flew backwards. She kept pushing through them, getting nearer to her destination. Vincent was the one to hesitate the most. He saw how Yuffie recklessly threw her Conformer at Tifa, grazing her back. Tifa grabbed the Conformer a few moments after it struck her and threw it back at the unsuspecting Ninja. He saw her dodge it and yell something or other at the possessed martial artist. He saw how Cid launched his Venus Gospel at her, missing her head by inches. Cid cursed.

Vincent knew he wasn't helping by just standing around holding his ground. He would have to attack her eventually. He ran up behind her as she attacked Cait and shot Cerberus thrice. It stopped her onslaught of attacks at the cat, she fell forward, but her wounds closed up in blazing white light. She turned to study him. His facial features were hard and angry. He saw her hesitate when she looked upon him, he saw the real Tifa in there for just a second, but she immediately charged at him full force.

Cloud struck her from the side, cutting her side open. Vincent closed his eyes, he couldn't stand it. He knew they had no other choice. He opened his eyes to Cloud and Barret trying to restrain her on the floor, but they were quickly pushed back by a powerful attack of bio. He looked around quickly and saw Yuffie at his left apparently poisoned. Red was trying to heal her and a fallen Barret. Cloud was in the back, trying to stand with the help of his Buster sword. She started walking toward Vincent again, anger written all over her face. He saw Cid jump high behind her and impale her in the shoulder with his lance. She turned and managed to jab him in the face. He saw him go crashing to his left and unmoving. He'd go up to him and use a phoenix down on him, but Tifa was nearing in on him too quickly, the Venus Gospel still sticking out of her shoulder. He pointed Cerberus straight at her head, she smirked, glowing white eyes. He noticed she was too close. She could break his neck just as he pulled the trigger. 'I'm sorry…' He thought to himself. This was a fight of speed, and right know he knew Tifa had the upper hand. Just as her hand flew back, he flinched, pulling on the trigger of Cerberus half way. He saw a pained expression grace Tifa's warped features.

He then noticed a red blade sticking out of the center of her chest, around where the materia was located. He gasped. Behind her, Genesis floated with an extended wing. Features looking down upon his 'fallen' victim. A similar scene from years before flashed in his mind. Tifa fell to her knees, head bobbing down. Vincent was about to grab her from her shoulders, but she started glowing brighter than before. He had to shield his eyes and back away, for she was emitting a strong wind around them.

Before them, she started to morph into a large figure. Many contorted bodies seemed to stick to each other, a vile beast, created from the vindictiveness of the lifestream. The monster's many mouths groaned and growled in anger.

"Tifa!" Vincent instinctively called out. Where was she? Was she absorbed by the beast? Was she the beast? He barred his teeth. He knew they couldn't even think of beating or hurting the beast in the condition they were in. They had to regroup and gather strenghth, then see if they could make a dent in it. He looked around. Genesis had gotten his sword dislodged from 'Tifa' before she transformed, and now was flying around her in a defensive manner. The beast had swallowed Cid's weapon.

Vincent noticed that Nanaki had finished healing the rest of them, and they were now standing in shock around the creature themselves. He looked towards Cloud, whom had the most pained expression on his face, like he had to make the hardest decision of his life.

Just when things were seeming to settle down, this had to happen to them. Cloud met his gaze and seemed to have a revelation. They all knew they had to stop it no matter what, yet if there was a chance at saving Tifa they'd take it. They couldn't risk losing anyone else anymore. It's weakness lied in the materia, and that had to be somewhere inside. The monster attacked, hitting a nearby metal beam with one of it's deformed limbs. Yuffie and Barret jumped out of the way. Vincent took the opportunity to run to Cloud's side. His weapon was a sword, so it seemed fitting for the idea forming in his head.

Already Genesis was attacking the monster head on. The grip on Cloud's First Tsurugi tightened, not knowing if he should let Genesis continue his onslaught of blows, dealing Black Flurry all at once. There was apparent physical damage, but no effect from the Curse status. He turned to see Vincent get near, about to say something. He was stopped though when the monster cast shadow flare on Genesis and actually hit him. They saw how he fell towards the ground, but before they had a chance to act, the monster cast bio on everyone in the near proximities.

They saw a few explosions from behind the monster and heard quite a few vehicles coming near. Rude had managed to throw a few explosives at the miscreation, and the rest of the WRO and the few Shinra army were coming to their aid.

Vincent cast resist on both him and Cloud and proceeded to yell his plan to the other man. "Cloud, we need to get to the Materia, which I think is inside this thing. The only way is for you to … cut an opening." Cloud could hardly hear him over the sounds of explosions and different weapons going off, the vehicles, and the mutant's shivering groans. He had caught on to most of what Vincent was trying to say and frowned as he looked down quickly. He looked up and into red eyes, searching. He saw hardness, but underneath, he saw complete worry and hurt. That was the most emotion he had ever read on the other man, and he knew it was the only way. He nodded.

"Where?" They both looked up at the giant beast. Vincent's cape and Cloud's leg cloth billowed in the wind as they studied it for a possible weak spot. Cloud's view came upon a glowing spot in the center of the fiend's stomach.

"There." He heard Vincent say, and saw him point seemingly to the exact spot he had just seen.

There was an armed WRO solider near them who was shooting ruthlessly with his weapon at one of the 'bodies' on the beast. The body countered by sucking what seemed like 'lifestream', the very essence and soul, out of the solider. He dropped with a thud, weapon clattering at his side. They had to be quick, or it would suck up all the life energy out of everyone. Cloud and Vincent quickly jumped up on the nearest building and climbed, until they were high enough to jump and Cloud could 'delicately' slash at the beast's core. He didn't want to omnislash his way through this one. With one high jump, followed by Vincent, he managed to open a long enough gap for Vincent to push through.

…...

Cloud landed on his foot and knee down below. As he stood, Barret ran up to him, aiming his Missing Score at a random area on the mutant. "What now?" He yelled at Cloud.

"Don't hit it, as long as it's in self defense. It counters using a form of drain." He nodded over to the fallen solider. "Vincent's gone in to retrieve the Materia." Barret nodded at him, running back to tell the others what to do. Cloud knew they couldn't tell the WRO or Shinra soldiers what to do, much less Genesis, knowing he was going to get back up and start attacking once more. He hoped Vincent was successful.

* * *

Sorry if I wrote Weiss too OOC, I am not very familiar with his personality. For the purpose of this story, the characters use phoenix downs on people who have been knocked out, and not like..died. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has been reading and sticking with me. Hopefully it's not dragging on too long. All constructive criticism welcome. Also , have a good start of school or work or whatever you do.


	11. Chapter 11

So uh, I was in between jobs when I started uploading this story, and I suddenly got a good job offer in my field so I had to take it. I've been trying to learn the ropes and such all week so it's been kinda stressful lately, I haven't had a chance to upload. Anyway, here's chapter 11 finally.

FF7 isn't mine.

* * *

Vincent pushed through the gaping hole in the monster's stomach. He had assumed he would be looking through a mess of flesh and blood for the Materia, but he was surprised. He felt like he was floating, yet he could walk. Everything was dark, save for a white glowing a few steps ahead. He moved forward, noticing immediately that it was 'Tifa'. He looked back, the way he had come in was no longer there. He glanced back at 'her'.

"Tifa…" He muttered. She opened her eyes, white as ever and spoke, "No. Must we remind you once more that that person is no longer existing here?" Vincent studied the presence, glancing it over quickly, he spotted the Materia glowing in the center of it. It was quite obvious where it was, but he didn't want to give any indication as what he was planning on doing. He looked back up quickly to the being's eyes.

"You're lying." He said, not stepping any closer.

"Think what you want. Soon you will all join her." It smirked, Tifa's smirk. Vincent frowned, instinctively taking a step forward. 'Tifa' looked up, holding her head higher.

"You've come for her. We sense it. You … love her is it?" Vincent felt his heart rate speed up. His brows furrowed deeper. He didn't want to show that he had any feelings toward the beings' host, but if that was what it took to get closer…

He took a few more steps forward. "I just want to be with her, that's all." He was at arms length from her now. He wanted to laugh at how silly that sounded now.

"Very well." She grinned this time, "If that is your wish…" He knew that her defenses were up, and he had to do something quick, he didn't want to join the lifestream anytime soon. 'Tifa' was bound to attack him any second. He put his hand gently onto her face, her eyes suddenly changed from white, to the dark red he remembered, realization dawning on her. It had worked.

...

Tifa heard 'them' talking to someone. She looked up and tried to take in the sight in front of her. It was too dark to notice anything, it had been dark for a while, though she still felt agonizing pain from time to time. 'Soon you will all join her' She heard 'herself' say. Then, 'they' were muttering something about love. Her heart raced, who was there? Cloud or….? No, why would they do this. Why would anyone she loved risk themselves this much for her. They knew she'd be furious, if she ever got out. She expected them to get rid of her, to do the best for Gaia, and not let anyone else suffer just for one person. Then she heard his voice. Her fears only grew as she saw him approach, finally visible to her from her own glowing. She saw those bright red eyes she had come to miss. 'Vince…' she was so happy, yet the most anguishing sadness washed over her. She was overwhelmed once more with her feelings, and it doubled when she felt his hand go up to her face.

...

He nodded to himself inwardly, gaining courage from her soft and gentle eyes. They were surprised, just what he wanted. He took them both in quickly, one at a time, before finally leaning in and kissing her. He kissed her like he had always wanted to, he put all his emotion that he never let anyone see into her, while he put his rage somewhere else. Her lips felt cold, transparent, almost ghost like. He knew this wasn't the way either would have wanted this, but it was the quickest option he had. He felt her walls fall around her. 'I'm sorry…' He thought to himself as he thrust his clawed hand into her chest, mirroring what Rosso the Crimson had once done to him not too long ago. He felt her lips part against his mouth, a slight sigh. He opened his eyes as he flinched, feeling her dulled aim strike through the left side of his own chest. He saw her red eyes haze over back to a softer glowing white. "Vin…cent…" She whispered as he pulled his claw out along with the offending materia. He still sensed her arm ripping through his chest in the most blinding pain he had ever felt. He recognized his surroundings had changed, they were back in the city, bright sunny light around them. He managed to catch a falling Tifa with his other arm before blackness consumed him as well.

...

Tifa saw those eyes get nearer. 'What are you doing?' She wanted to yell. She didn't think she'd feel what was happening next, but she felt it, she felt his warm lips upon hers, ever so faintly, his eyes had closed. She wanted to relish in it, enjoy it, why was he doing this? Then she felt it. She knew now what he had been up to. Of course, it was quite simple. When her emotions got the best of her, she could overpower the 'demons' as she had dubbed them, residing inside of her. She had been vulnerable to the man in front of her. Floods of emotions washing over her body, it was obvious who would win now. She said his name, she was glad, he had set her free. He had gotten his hands on what was his goal all along.

Now feeling the pain, the spirits countered, taking control of her once more, just for a second, before she felt all their power diminishing from her as she felt his hand retreat from her body. 'Oh no…' She saw his face contort in pain, before her world blacked out.

...

Cloud ran up to the fallen pair and noticed the glowing cracked orb in Vincent's blood stained gauntlet. He took the point of his sword to remove it and impaled it with full force. It cracked even more and finally erupted into little shards of dust, small wisps of Lifestream flowing out into the air. For a second he thought he sensed gratitude emitting from it. He felt the others come up behind him.

"Oh no.." He heard Yuffie gasp as she neared their fallen friend's bodies.

"Don't touch em!" Cid yelled as he heaved from the sprint he had just done.

"Quickly Reeve, call for some emergency units. I'll preform some healing to stop the bleeding." Red stuttered out.

"Damn you Shinra, can't ever stop this bullshit." Barret said with gritted teeth.

Cloud wanted to get nearer and check out Tifa's wounds, but he knew he couldn't, so he just shifted on his feet restlessly as help arrived. His eyes wandered to their surroundings and he took in the damage. From a few feet away he cold see a limping figure walking in their direction. His body tensed. Genesis was walking towards them, dragging his sword behind him. They all brought up their guard as he neared them. He looked down to their fallen friends and looked over to Cloud directly. He saw the pain in their eyes and simply said, "I'm sorry."

Cloud took it he meant well. He didn't mean harm all along. Yet his way of doing it was all wrong. He just nodded toward the man clad in red.

"I'll tell them personally." Genesis muttered as he looked down at the floor, somewhat in shame, and in contemplation.

"Yeah, that's if they wake up!" Yuffie shouted angrily at the man. He still didn't look up. Yuffie's eyes were brimming with tears, but instead of letting them see her, she sprinted away.

The emergency vehicles finally arrived, carrying many bodies away. They all followed them to the hospital and waited in the waiting room for news. The head surgeon and healer finally came out.

"Your friends suffered heavy physical damage and stress. Especially Miss. Lockhart. Psychological as well. But they are alive, and healing. Now all there is to do is wait. I'm sorry." Sorry? Sorry for what? They were alive and healing. What could be the problem?

That day they didn't wake. 3 days went by with out either of them rousing from slumber. Then a week.

...

Tifa woke to the sound of murmuring voices. She didn't open her eyes and instead opted to listen in. She wasn't sure where she was or how long she had been out. She was on something soft, most likely a bed.

"..we'll pull through again." That was Cloud's voice. "That's great. It's good to hear that kind of enthusiasm." That sounded like Dr. Runa's voice.

What had happened? The last thing she remembered… Vincent! She sat straight up, and quickly regretted it. Her whole body ached like she had been exercising non stop for the last 20 years. Her sudden outburst surprised her visitors. They got up from the chairs they were on.

"Tifa, calm down, everything is fine." Cloud said as he neared her. The doctor coming up on the other side. "You need to rest." She said as she got closer as well.

"No, I don't." Tifa said as she pulled the covers up off her. She looked around as she did so, and she noticed she was back in her room in the 7th heaven. "How long has it been?" She said as she looked around the floor for her shoes. She knew that Cloud was looking at the doctor worriedly. "It's been around a week." Cloud said as he looked down at her actions. She pulled them on and tied them, noticing at the same time the bandage around her chest and several needles that hooked her up to some machines and IV drips. Besides this, it was the only thing she was wearing on top. She looked up at Cloud, since he was nearer. "Can I take all this off now?" She asked him.

He looked at her in confusion, then at the doctor.. "Uh.."

"You can. You'll have some scaring though, so don't be surprised…" "-I won't. I've probably had worse." Tifa said as she reached around to take the bandages off and the needles out. As she started to do so she looked over at Cloud who had not yet caught on to what she was doing. She waited patiently until he noticed that he was staring. A light blush creeped on his face, "Oh.. I'll just…" He pointed to the door and walked in a small circle until he got his bearings and bee lined his way out. Tifa continued to remove the bandages and looked down at the medium sized pink scar that the Materia had made. It wasn't as bad as she thought. "How's Vincent?" She asked as she hurriedly looked through a drawer for a sports bra and a shirt.

"Tifa, you need to calm down first…" The doctor said hesitantly. That sent chills down Tifa's spine. She feared the worst, not that she hadn't already, but that seemed to confirm it. She looked at Runa from her kneeling position by her bed, wide eyed and shocked, "Why? What happened?" This wasn't happening. If she wasn't already kneeling, she was sure her knees would have given in. Runa saw Tifa's face drain from the already pale to paper white. That wasn't probably the right word choice.

"He's recovering. You need to eat, go to the restroom, shower…" Was all she gave the other girl to re assure her that he was indeed alive. This seemed to calm Tifa's actions down and she proceed to dress herself. "Where is he? …Can I see him?" She pulled the shirt over her head and took out her hair.

"M-miss Lockhart, we need to see if you are fully yourself now. What happened wasn't-" Tifa rose from her position. She hadn't meant to hurt him, and she was fully aware that she was herself now.

"I am myself." Her voice rose to such extents that she surprised even herself. Her hands were in fists and she wore a scowl. Runa's eyes were wide. Tifa blinked in realization and relaxed her posture. Her hand flew to her mouth. She turned and plopped onto her bed. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Now everyone is going to think I'm horrific. I'll eat and those things after I just.. I just have to see…" She sighed as she looked down at her knees. She wondered if this is how Vincent felt all the time. But his demons were controllable, and they had fought for good, and not total destruction like she just had.

She wondered how the city was fairing in repairs and damage. She wondered who's fault it really was. If it was her for catching it, Reno for dropping and breaking it, Cloud for telling her to go, Genesis and Weiss for telling them to retrieve it, or Shinra for making it. Though that was a long time ago and there would be no one alive to blame. She guessed she could blame fate.

"No one will think that. The atrocities Shinra did in the past, well, they are no ones fault but their own. Rest assured, everything will slowly go back to normal." Tifa looked back at Runa and smiled. She wasn't a bad person. She could easily see Vince falling for this woman, any man really. And she wondered if she really did resemble Lucrecia all that much. "If you want to see him…" Runa figured Tifa was as much in her senses as she would be. "He's next door, using your guest room. No one knew where he was staying and your friends didn't want to leave him in the hospital." Tifa brightened at this commentary. Runa felt guilt once more.

"Though… he hasn't woken up yet." Runa added in all seriousness.

"He'll wake up soon though, right?" Runa didn't give her a reply. Tifa straightened.

"Oh no…" she looked over to the doctor.

"I'm sorry. Both of you were comatose after the initial surgeries and healing processes were over. We didn't know when or if you'd wake up. This by far could be a miracle Tifa. I'm sorry again." Runa didn't know if this was too much information for the bartender to process, and she feared that she would relapse. The hardened look on the martial artist's face proved otherwise.

"We'll be there when he wakes then." Tifa said as she nodded over to the doctor and went out her door. Dr. Runa picked up on something just then. If Mr. Valentine felt the same towards the bartender, then she'd have to keep her business with him strictly professional. She shrugged, that came first anyway.

...

Tifa creaked the door open gently, she heard soft voices from the other side. She spotted Yuffie and Shelke conversing lightly on the other side of the bed. They looked up to see who it was, and were shocked when they saw her standing there.

"Tifa!" Yuffie yelled as she jumped from her chair. She ran to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her waist and arms tightly.

"I… I…" The younger girl was sobbing into her shirt. Tifa pulled her arm out from under her grip and put her hand on the ninja's head. Shelke neared them and grinned widely. Always a girl of few words. Tifa knew she was glad to see her for she rarely smiled at all. She felt Yuffie tense and gasp. The ninja pulled away, still having her arms wrapped around her and she looked intently into the other woman's eyes.

"It is you, right Teef?" She tried to lighten the mood.

Tifa forced a laugh, "Yes it is me, Yuffie."

"Fine then, tell me something only Tifa would know." Yuffie grinned and let go, wiping her tear strained face with the back of her hands.

"You do know that they probably could read my thoughts, right?" Tifa crossed her arms.

"Mm.. close enough then. Come wake Vinny up." Yuffie's face saddened as she took one of Tifa's hands and pulled her over to where they had been. Tifa took in the slumbering man before her. If he had been pale and thin before… it was striking now. Especially since his skin contrasted with his raven locks that fell and framed his face. Tifa's hand was reaching out on it's own, touching his hair lightly.

"Oh Vincent, what did I do?" She whispered under her breath, her fingers curling around some strands of ebony. Tifa felt Yuffie pull up a chair behind her. The warrior sat down and she saw Yuffie lean into her side view, hands held up to her chest, reminding her of a certain flower girl.

"By the way, Teef, what did happen? No one knows, and everyone's been curious. I mean, if you want to tell us…" She pulled away, fidgeting slightly. Tifa turned moderately to address her. "I.. I haven't even recalled it myself." She closed her eyes to draw back on the moment. She felt Shelke's stare from the other side of the bed, where the girl had taken a seat.

"I felt this powerful being take control of my body. I really don't remember what happened after I caught the Materia, after that I remember seeing myself flying over some place and destroying monsters, with strength that I didn't possess before. I tried to stop it… but they were overpowering me."

"Who?" Yuffie leaned into the bed to look closer upon Tifa's features.

"I'm not sure. I think they were lifestream souls, being controlled by the Materia. Anyway, I felt they were really angry and wanted vengeance on Shinra.. you know the same old story. I kept trying to stop it..them, especially since they were nearing Edge. But they laughed in my face. Weiss came and wanted to join them. I got scared and regained control for a little. So I drew back, hoping that they'd let their guard down and I could take over somehow, maybe destroying myself or having someone else destroy me in the process. I don't know, all I thought was that I was a goner for sure. I didn't want to hurt anyone…"

"We know that Teef, you wouldn't hurt a fly unless they deserved it." Yuffie assured her.

"haha, yeah well… I ended up hurting a lot of people. She looked down. Yuffie instinctively looked at Vincent then at her.

"No, it wasn't you. You know it wasn't!"

"Right, just like how the plate falling wasn't my fault either." Tifa needed to stop blaming herself for everything, she felt that Cloud was rubbing off on her. She couldn't help it. It was the only way she could cope now and it made her feel a little better. If only for a a litle.

"No. Anyway… let's not play the blame game now. What else do you remember?" Yuffie said as she touched Tifa's shoulder gently.

"I remember being in a lot of pain. Reaching Edge, everyone attacking me.. me attacking them. Hoping someone would stop me. Then I was in front of Cloud and Vincent. Even though Vince had his gun pulled, I was really scared because I was faster than him. I thought I would… " She bit her lip, she had hurt him. Intentional or not. She continued, "Anyway, I felt a lot of pain then. Then I saw total darkness. I sat around and waited. Maybe someone had finally defeated me."

"That's probably when you turned into that giant deformity." Shelke deadpanned.

"W-what giant deformity?" Tifa looked up at the Tsviet.

"Oh, what Shelke meant to say is that," Yuffie squirmed in her seat as she looked incredulously at Shelke as well, "Genesis triggered the materia's defense or something. He stabbed right through you. None of us wanted to hurt you like that, Cloud said so too. To just try and restrain you and see if we could help you. But, Genesis just wanted to stop you at all costs. So he like.. I dunno, impaled you. Tifa it looked horrible. It looked just like…." She didn't need to say it. She paused, sighed, and continued, "Anyway, we were all pretty shocked, Vinnie was right in front of you so he tried to catch you, but you started to transform into this … no offense, ugly gross beast made out of a lot of corpses or something. Then you started attacking everything again. The WRO came to help, but Cloud insisted we only defend ourselves and not hurt you. People were dropping like flies around you…" Tifa frowned even further at that, "Sorry, just stating facts here Teef, around that thing anyway. Not you… Eventually, Cloud or Vincent, I'm not sure.., found it's weak spot. So he, Cloud I mean, opened the brute up, and in went Vinnie! I was like repulsed by that, but he was all brave and stuff. So we all waited a little bit, it didn't take long before that thing started to glow, and it just consumed itself up. And in the middle of it, on the floor, were you and Vince. It was horrible Teef, we feared the worst. There was blood everywhere, it looked like you had destroyed each other, and Vince was grabbing onto that cursed thing. Cloudy destroyed it. That's when the ambulance came and picked you up. And now you are here, thank gods."

"Oh." Tifa was taking in the information, for she didn't know that she had turned.. well that they had turned into something so sinister.

Tifa recalled, "Anyway… I think that when I was floating in 'darkness' is when 'they' had transformed. I waited around in the dark, thinking the worst had happened, then I heard 'them' talking to someone. I looked up and saw Vincent coming towards me. I was really shocked. I thought he had died too or something, but 'they' were still present in and around me. Vincent managed to confuse 'them' and pull the Materia out of me, I am sure 'they' counter attacked him in that moment, and that's how you found us all messed up on the floor." Tifa shrugged, omitting that one tiny detail of how he managed to distract said enemy to get the Materia. She felt herself blush at that.

"What is it? How did he confuse them?" Shelke asked sensing something was wrong.

"What?" Tifa asked in confusion trying to deflect the question. She got her bearings quickly and answered before things got more difficult, "Uh, Some blind spot or something..I don't remember that well, it happened so quickly." Tifa murmured as she looked down.

"Wow, he's good at close combat then? Wouldn't have guessed, never seen him. He was a Turk so…" Yuffie said as she poked Vincent's leg through the sheets.

"W-well I don't know if he is good at close combat…" Tifa said as her head shot up much too quickly.

"Why do you say that? Was he awful at it?" Yuffie rested her head on her palms. Tifa's eyebrows furrowed, about to yell once more that it happened too quickly. "Never mind, don't answer that. We can clearly see the answer for ourselves." Yuffie sighed. Tifa side glanced her.

"How is Reno?" Tifa then asked, trying to change the topic.

"He's doing way better. He is in a wheelchair but I've been helping with his therapy, he will be up and about in no time. He's been coming every day to check up on you guys. Everyone has." Yuffie leaned back, "And someone has been waiting the whole time downstairs to apologize to you."

"Wheelchair? Apologize? For what?" She suddenly felt dread.

"Well, uh some accident back at the reactor hit Reno pretty hard..don't worry about it now. And as for the apology well, Genesis did impale you…"

"Right…" She lifted her shirt slowly to where she had remembered feeling blinding pain before. And there above her navel, near where Vincent had 'crushed' her ribs when he gave her CPR, and next to the Masamune's long faded scar, was another medium fresh scar from the Rapier.

"Ugh." Was all Tifa had to say. She couldn't say she was angry at him. Maybe for siding with Weiss, but for trying to kill her… who could blame him? Why would he want to apologize though?

"I'll be back then. I think Cloud has probably told the others that I woke up.. maybe the'll be here soon?" She said as she stood, not wanting to leave his side, but knowing she had to eventually. She entered her room, washed herself up and ate a quick meal Shelke had brought her.

She wanted to thank the nurses for tending to her wounds and body while she was gone but that would have to wait. She walked down the hall and into her bar. Cloud was there making light chit chat with Runa, drinking something or other from the bar. Far off in one of the booths, was none other than Genesis. He looked up from staring intently at a spot on the table, arms crossed before his chest. Runa smiled at her apologetically, feeling empathetic towards the monk. Cloud slightly smiled at her, and that was enough for her. It was hard enough getting him to even look at her sometimes. His small smiles were always worth a thousand words. She slowly walked over to Genesis, who unfolded his arms and stood up before her, expressionless. She quickly got tired of standing and slid into the other side of the booth. He followed suit.

"Miss-"

"Gen-" She smiled. She paused before she continued, "Everyone has their reasons for doing …things…" She said as she looked away further into the booth.

"That's quite true. Nevertheless, There are better ways to … get certain points across." He muttered.

"Also true. Though the past is the past. As long as we learn from our mistakes and are better people because of it, then that's what matters in the end. Things happen for reasons…" She shrugged and finally looked at him. Yes, this man deserved another shot at life in general. From what little Cloud had told her, before, he wasn't really an evil person. He was just trying to find his way, like the rest of them. He could have turned into another Sepiroth, but he hadn't, and that alone spoke volumes to Tifa. Sure he had been hot headed and demanding a few times, like when he appeared this time around. If the planet had been telling Tifa that it was in pain and dying again, she didn't know how she would react. Well she did know, and the planet hadn't even spoken to her then. She had become an eco-terrorist...

"Do you want something to drink? Perhaps some tea?" She offered him, stating that everything had been settled between them.

"I at least want to apologize for my brother's behavior." He suddenly said.

He got what was coming to him, she wanted to say, yet she wasn't that cold. "I see. May he find peace with himself wherever he is." Is all she had to comment on him.

"As for the offer… I would enjoy some tea, thank you." He said as he took out a book from his coat.

"Loveless?" Tifa inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

"You know it?" He looked up, eyes sparkled.

"I… yeah." She smiled as she got up to get his tea. She brought it back promptly and set it down before him.

"What will you do now?" She asked. She couldn't believe that just days before he had come in her town as a menacing threat, and now he was enjoying a cup of tea in her company. She inwardly sighed, better to make friends than enemies.

"I think I will go around the planet clearing it of monsters, then possibly come back and help the WRO in any thing they need." He said as he took a sip.

"That's great. Everyone knows they could use more hands. The pay isn't bad either. And it's for a good cause. Anyway, you are welcome back here any time." She winked at him and he smiled. He nodded "Sounds good." and opened his book.

* * *

A little recap after things have happened. Now I am not sure Genesis is in character! Hope you're enjoying it so far. Next weekend is my birthday, my brother's, my dad's and Independence day so I am not sure if I will be able to upload on time. The chapter is finished but I have to re-read it for editing and proofing purposes. Plus I have to write a little snippet that was missing for full closure. BTW it will be the last chapter, yay! Thank you for reading this far :)


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, the last chapter. So sorry for the late late update. Last week a freelance gig came up that I had to work on after work and during the weekends. Plus I've been brining work home and coming home late because "I guess that's just how it is working in advertising / production agencies and the like." Anyway enough about that. On to the last chapter.

* * *

It was night time and Tifa was back with Vincent. Everyone had come and gone and gaps had been filled. Cloud had insisted that Tifa get some rest, but she had rebutted saying she had already gotten enough rest. He told her that being there 24/7 wouldn't make him wake any time sooner. She said that it would make her less anxious. He couldn't deny that she probably felt guilty so in the end he let her do what she wanted. He himself was tired from helping clean up the city and turned in early.

She wrapped a blanket around herself and pulled a small armchair by his side. She took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Vince… Vincent!" She whispered loudly. She shook him a little. Maybe if she talked to him, he would somehow hear her? She started telling him innocent stories of her childhood. Like as if he were an open diary where she could write in and recall her memories. She paused after a couple of hours, taking in how none of his features had changed in the slightest. Still lost to this world. She wondered if he was with HER now, talking with her. Maybe he didn't want to come back. She frowned and felt some pain in her chest. She knew she shouldn't think like that, she knew it wasn't his fault that he couldn't even choose to. Her eyes got droopy.

…..

A few days went by before she got the nerve to start touching his face. The nurses would come in and clean him up, that's when she gave him some privacy, then she'd be back by his side again. She knew the others were starting to talk, possibly worry about her again. She couldn't help that she was a worry wart, especially over him. She needed to talk to him, he couldn't leave her like this, without any answers. Sometimes she yelled at him angrily to wake up, sometimes she'd silently cry. Sometimes she'd laugh and tell him jokes. None of that seemed to rouse him. She was starting to lose hope. She would wait for him, she would, but she didn't know if she could wait a lifetime.

…..

'Vincent.'

'Lu…' He looked up. He was young again. He was in his front yard. He could hear his parents discussing something inside. 'You know that's too dangerous. Do you want to abandon us?'

Time shifted. He was older now. He wanted to be stronger, to be able to protect his mother. He wanted to find out what had happened to his father, he could be part of the elite Turks, if he tried. He was serious and dedicated enough, his grades weren't bad. Time shifted once more. He seemed to be melting through phases of his life, over and over. Different parts, some he didn't even recall. It melded into one dream. He wasn't aware it was a dream though, everything was too real. There were some oddities here and there, Hojo's face warping into monsters he had once fought much later in his life. Lucrecia warping into someone he had just met. He didn't really notice these peculiarities. Eventually time had shifted up to when Cloud had opened his coffin. He hadn't wanted to join them, but at Hojo's name, he had settled his mind. He'd stop him. He grew to know his allies, and soon started to call them friends. He admired them all from afar, not too open with his emotions. There was one… one who was sort of blurred out to him. He slowly started remembering who it was. This strong woman who would care for everyone more than herself, who would hide her feelings just as well as he did. His heart ached. Who was she? He felt that she was the key to everything. He heard her voice constantly in the distance. Hearing things he couldn't comprehend. He was on the Highwind now, they had just battled someone important and everyone was celebrating. She was standing off by herself, looking out by the railing. He walked toward her, touched her shoulder. She turned, smiling brightly, yet there were tears streaming down her face, of sadness. He saw it in her eyes. He recognized her now, he called out her name, "Tifa." 'Vincent, you have to go back.' She said. Though it wasn't her voice. He couldn't tell who's it was. Lucrecia? He turned. A pink dress. His eyes flew open.

…..

Everything was dark. He felt cold, a breeze. He felt a constraint in his upper chest, which was exposed and bandaged. His eyes adjusted to the dim light. There was a window open, and he was lying in a bed. He faintly recognized the room. He felt something heavy in his left hand. He looked to his side, there was someone there. Their head facing away, lying on the bed. The rest of their body was in a chair, covered in a thick blanket. He recognized the long dark tresses. 'Tifa.' He didn't want to rouse her. He looked over at the time, 1:20 am. She did look uncomfortable. He called out her name in the dark.

"Tifa." His voice startled him. It was somewhat dry and raspy. For a fraction of a second he was scared. What if it wasn't her? What if he was still sleeping and this figure turned to be some sort of demon? Just like how the real Tifa had turned… yesterday? He had lost all notion of time.

….

Her eyes drifted opened. Her heart skipped a beat. Had she heard something? Her sleep deprived mind must be playing tricks on her. "Tifa." She wasn't dreaming. Her heart beat faster as she sprang up. Her dark red eyes met bright red ones. She wanted to scream, she was so happy. If she pinched herself, would he find that silly, or offending? His eyes searched hers for quick answers.

"Are you ok?" She resisted the urge to jump onto him at all due costs. She didn't want him relapsing.

"How are you?" Typical.

"I'me fine Vince… I…" It hit her, he was awake. She laughed as she covered her mouth, tears spilling out from joy. She sniffled.

"What is it?" Vincent figured the worst. Had someone…?

She shook her head no, "It's just that… we didn't think you wold wake up.." she said between sobs. "S-sorry for scaring you." She looked away, embarrassed and sniffling. He was glad she was happy.

"I guess you're stuck with me." he smiled.

"I'd better be." She noticed that sounded too definitive, and she also noticed that his hand was tightly holding onto hers back. She blushed lightly, thanking the room that it was dark. To him that sounded bossy, like he was hers. He didn't mind.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" She asked him with concern.

"Not really." He replied, not feeling anything quite yet. "Thank you. What about you?"

"I'm good." She re-adjusted herself in her chair. He then noticed her vice like grip on his hand more carefully. He could feel the slipperiness of it. How long had she been holding it? He let go reluctantly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. She felt his hand go limp in hers, and she assumed he didn't want her to hold it anymore so she let go. He already missed the way her strong hand fit into his, the cool air drying the moisture off. He pulled it back and used it to help him sit up a little.

"How long has it been?" He asked the dreaded question.

"A couple of weeks at the most. Don't worry, you haven't missed out on a lot.. not like last time anyway." She stuck out her tongue. He had to hand it to her, it was a good joke. He side smiled and looked down at his blankets. "Thank you Tifa, for being here. You should go get some rest." She figured he wanted his privacy now, yet she still feared that if he went back to sleep, he'd never wake up.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was out of it for a week too. If you want, I can keep you company for a while?" she asked shyly.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He looked at her with his typical Vincent expressionless face and emotionless voice. Her heart dropped a little. She didn't want to burden him with questions now anyway, and she immediately felt intrusive and overbearing. She answered him, "Oh, ok, yeah," She started to get up, for a split second she showed she was crestfallen. He had learned to read her too well though, for that was the look she gave Cloud when he would hurt her. No one else would notice anything wrong. He didn't mean to push her away. She just looked like she really needed the rest.

She continued, "Maybe we can catch up later then… I could fill you in on stuff.. or Shelke. Yeah, I'll send her over tomorrow if you want?" She forced a smile, and shifted lightly on her socked feet. He closed his eyes, "We can talk later if you wish." Was he annoyed?

"Sure then, g-good night Vincent." She bit her bottom lip and was about to turn when he spoke.

"Or.. perhaps you would like to rest here?" Had she heard clearly? Her mouth opened a little as he turned to look at him. His face was serious, creepily serious. Yet she could swear she could see a hint of a smile playing on his lips in the dark. And a hint of something else she couldn't place in his eyes. Was he fucking with her? Just because he knew how he made her feel? She frowned and looked at him like he had some kind of deformity on his face. She looked angry as well. He feared he had offended her. He might have read her all wrong. He blinked with surprise, "…so you are reassured that I won't die while I sleep." he added. She looked at both his eyes, one after another.

"Are you sure about that? Do you feel comfortable with that? Because…"

"I am sure. I won't do anything to you, if that's what you're worried about?" He said in all seriousness. Oh she wasn't worried about that, that was the least of her worries. She deep down actually wanted the opposite. Now she was just worried about how easily he had read her on how she didn't want to leave, and she wondered if he knew all the motives behind it. "I know you won't, but how do you know I won't?" It was his turn to be surprised, his mouth was open a little, mirroring hers a few moments ago. He quickly closed it. He waited for her to say something else. He knew she was just playing with him now.

"Is it really ok?" She hesitated again. She was giddy just thinking about spending the night by his side again. She would be a lot less anxious like this anyway. Just until the doctors got a good look at him tomorrow.

"Yes, but if something did happen, I highly doubt there is anything you could do about it."

"I cold give you CPR." She said as she got nearer and leaned in, trying to hide all emotion from her face as well, completely serious. That made him uncomfortable.

"I guess you could." He retorted, keeping his cool expressionless demeanor. He felt the tension rise in the air, though he didn't know from from what. She felt quite the opposite, more relaxed. She grabbed the corner of his bed comforter and lifted it.

"J-just don't die on me Vincent." Was all she said before she angrily shoved herself by his side and turned to have her back facing him as she slid down. He felt the need to scoot over. They were sharing the twin bed, again? He had thought that she wanted to stay up staring at him all night in case he… but this was better for he did want her to rest. Even though he wished they weren't so close in proximity.

"Can I close the window?" He asked after a few moments of silence. He didn't think she would respond, but she eventually said, "Yeah." From under the blankets. He got up and clicked the window shut, his weight felt heavy underneath his weakened legs. She felt the bed move as he fell upon it. He instinctively turned his back to hers and closed his eyes.

She wanted to turn around and see the way he had fallen asleep, but she was scared to be face to face with him. Eventually she gathered the courage to slowly peek a glance over her shoulder. His back.

He felt her shift again, probably turning around to face him. She must have been really worried that he wouldn't wake up. And she really was just content on seeing him breathe. His hair tickled her nose, and she wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she knew better.

…..

Vincent woke up to bright sunlight streaming into the room. "Vincent!" He closed his eyes when he heard the shrill scream of a young woman.

"Vincent, oh Gaia…" Yuffie jumped in front of him, followed by Marlene.

"Girls, what'd I jus' tell ya?" Barret's voice bellowed through the open door. "Give the man some peace!"

Yuffie frowned at this and seemingly calmed down. Marlene ran out of the room.

"H-hey Vinnie. How are ya?" Yuffie smiled as she got closer to him.

"I was fine until a few moments ago…" He said as he pulled himself out of bed, just noticing he was only in boxers and the old bandages from a few days prior. Yuffie immediately reddened and pointed to the door. She stuttered, " I..we.. I..I'll go wait downstairs." She ducked her head and stomped embarrassingly out of the room. Vincent raised his eyebrows and laughed inwardly at her obvious 'discomfort'.. if that's what it was. It dawned on him much too late that he had not spent the night alone. He looked over the bed to where his sleeping partner had been a few hours before. Just as he was wondering where she could have gone, she walked through the door, showered and prim holding a tray of hot breakfast.

"Mornin' Vince. I brought you some food, I hope you're hungry now.. If not, you still need to eat." She said as she put the tray on the nightstand, adverting his gaze.

"Tifa.. you didn't have to." He looked down somewhat ashamed at all the special catering he was receiving from the barmaid, and from the rest of them as well. He wasn't used to all the attention.

"Nonsense, you're my guest here. I want you to get better, so all you have to worry about is just that. Getting better." She said as she turned toward the door. "There are some clean clothes in the drawers… maybe not to your taste… and clean towels too." She said over her shoulder.

Vincent noticed something off at the back of his mind. "Tifa…" He couldn't help but call out after her, not having thought of anything to say or ask. She stopped and waited without turning. Her heart skipped a beat as she inhaled. He didn't say anything. She was about to turn and ask him directly what he wanted when she finally heard him breathe, "…thank you." Why was it so hard to talk now? Maybe it just wasn't the right time. Or maybe he had settled it at that, as things that happened on the spur of the moment and nothing more.

She wouldn't delve in her feelings again. She had already opened up once, it didn't go to well. Now twice, and she wasn't expecting any more. Not now, with their heads all clear of raw emotion. She brushed it off like she always did, biting her inner bottom lip. She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

He wanted to talk to her, wanted to say everything that had been bothering him since the beginning. To tell her what he wanted back then. With her recent actions, it seemed that her mind had finally cleared, and that she had regretted it all. With her unrequited love, maybe she had wanted someone to hold on to while she was scared, a rare occurrence. Maybe that's all that had happened. He knew not to have wishful thinking, even if he had. He wouldn't dwell on it. He wouldn't push her. He thought back, then why had that approach worked when he went to remove the materia that was in her? He looked up, slight realization dawning on him.

Tifa was a woman of few words, and she had trusted him with her feelings. Something she rarely did for anyone. Much like himself. Maybe his cold demeanor had pushed her away, just like she had him. If that was the case, which he slightly doubted, then they would never get anywhere. He had to put down his walls and say it all, it was his turn wasn't it? Just like he hadn't been able to say all those years ago. Just like how he stood by helplessly without doing anything.

Damn him, he was probably hurting her unintentionally, and that was always the least of what he wanted to do. Though he seriously hoped that she wasn't one to jump to conclusions without actually talking things through first. He looked over at his food. He had to start somewhere on making up for it, and eating was one of them.

After he more or less ate his breakfast, he sent a text to Shelke hoping she was around. 'Shelke, I have a favor to ask of you. If you have some spare time and are in the vicinity of the bar, could you go to New Wall Market and find me a pair of black combat boots in size 11? The shop down 4th street carries them. I'll wire you the money. - Vincent'.

With that sent, he looked through the clothing Tifa had left for him in the drawers and proceeded to take a long hot shower. After feeling the water run cool under his skin, he got out and faced the mirror, wiping it off of steam. He tried to think of what 'opening up' meant. He had tried being more open after what happened with Omega, tried to stick a little closer to his comrades. He had been in and out of Edge and the WRO often. He had been sure they had noticed that he was trying, as far as he was comfortable with anyway. Still he was afraid, afraid of letting someone else in further. Last time he had let someone in he had resorted to punishing himself for 30 years for something (that he realized too late) wasn't his fault in the first place. Maybe he was to blame for not insisting enough, but eventually he had, and at what cost? Everyone had been an 'adult' (though not as mad as Hojo), they had made their own decisions.

On another note, what if ended up being the reason Tifa stoped smiling? And trying, and being optimistic? At least now she still tried, even though she hid her plights fairly well. He didn't want to burden her even more, though he hated to admit it, sometimes he saw himself in Cloud. Reserved, withdrawn, though not as heard headed and immature. Cloud had indeed grown during the time he had known him, but there was room for improvement. He was also afraid of losing one of the closest friends he had, on the high key possible chance they didn't work out as…something more - though isn't everyone afraid of the same things in the end?

'Fuck it' he thought as he opened the cabinet. He rummaged around the medicines until he found his needed utensil. He closed the cabinet and sighed as he looked back upon his hardened stare and grabbed a large portion of his raven hair.

…..

Tifa was looking through her menu, taking a mental note of anything that needed a revamp for the 're-re-opening' of the 7th Heaven. She looked up when she heard the bell ring and saw Shelke walk by with a medium sized box. She was curious but didn't inquire as the former Tsviet walked upstairs.

She took her time and finished writing down all the ingredients she would need and handed the note off to Cloud. Another errand run, it seemed that things would go back to normal sooner than she thought. For this she was relieved, and she hoped the bar's business would grow back in time too. From the conversations she had had with the rest of the team, she learned that Edge was being rebuilt once more after the monster attacks… (she struggled not to blame herself for this). She was happy to learn that a school was being built a few blocks from their home and business, not that she minded home schooling, but the kids needed to interact with others their age for once.

She had also just scheduled therapy with Runa once a week for her and the kids, including Shelke, and convinced Cloud to go on his own time as well. She was content with him at least trying, though she didn't want to push him too much.

After Cloud had left, the bar was empty save herself. She was thinking of building a third floor for guests, a home gym, and a basement for extra storage when she heard the clattering of plates being settled down next to her. The noise had startled her a little and she turned to scold Shelke, but she wasn't met with Shelke's height. She looked up and gasped. She closed her mouth quickly trying to hide her surprise and turned around to grab a rag. "Vincent, thanks for bringing those down. I am glad you are feeling better." She said while wiping down the bar.

Vincent felt her walls come up again. He didn't want to keep assuming anything. He could tell she was nervous, as was he. "Uh, Thanks…for the meal..for the board and-" He muttered.

"Oh Stop." She cut him off, still not turning to look at him, keeping herself busy with tiding up. He sighed inwardly, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Where is everyone?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well, as for customers, bar's still closed. I think you'll be happy to hear Genesis went from chaotic neutral to chaotic good. Shelke's upstairs I think, Cloud went off on an errand, the kids are with Barret, Yuffie, and Cid helping WRO with Edge. Nanaki went back to his home to check up on some things I think… he will be back in a few days… to check up on you and Edge he said." She smiled inwardly.

"And you?" He finished, knowing they would be uninterrupted, for a while anyway. She finally turned to look at him, to really analyze him. She didn't understand what he meant, If she would be back, or where she was… "Where am I?" She confirmed the question as he nodded. She drank up his exterior. He was wearing black combat boots, gone were the long golden sabatons that she had left near his bed. He still sported black trousers, though they were more fitted than his previous ones. He had picked out a longish maroon dress shirt which also fitted him snugly, and chose to wear untucked and top button open. Over that he had thrown on a black coat that reached above his knees, he wore it open with the sleeves rolled up, and it didn't swallow him up like his previous coat did. She was inwardly glad she had picked his correct size, but surprised he had even chosen to change into something else. He had left his gauntlet, gun holster, gun, and gloves upstairs. What really threw her off was the missing bandanna and much shorter haircut on him.

"I am here." She threw her arms open and smiled awkwardly. "Doesn't seem like it." He said as he frowned.

"You cut it, why?" She stated as her arms fell back with a smack to her sides. She noticed some parts were still unruly, as she had assumed they would be back in the cave.

Vincent suddenly felt self conscious. He didn't know if her reaction was a negative or positive one and he had no where to hide. "I can grow it back?" He replied, confused at her dodging his question. "I'm sorry, I don't mean its bad… I like seeing your face, it's just that how you had it, it's so characteristically you. Plus the clothing, it's all a bit… jarring." She still didn't fully understand what was going though his mind.

"As I recall, you suggested I change into something more comfortable. The clothing I had was in tatters. As for the hair, this is how I had it before…" 'Before everything went to shit.' He wanted to say, but that wasn't the reason he had done it. He sighed again, he hated talking this much, but for her, he'd bend. "I cut it Tifa, because I want to be more open. I guess we are all vulnerable, but I can't keep hiding, not from…" 'You, or whatever THIS is' He guessed she could finish the sentence on her own.

"Well that's… brave." Was all she said for the moment as she looked down and fidgeted with the rag. "Do you want to go outside?" She suggested as she looked up at him once more. 'Not really…' "…Sure." He could tell she would be more comfortable outside even though that meant sacrificing his own desires. She walked past him and started walking upstairs, "C'mon." He followed suit.

They reached the end of the hallway and she opened the door to her room. He remembered when she had been in here after Weiss' attack. She lead him to her balcony where she immediately rested upon the handrail. They stood in silence for some time, both profoundly enjoyed it and the breeze. 'Outside' wasn't where he imagined she'd take him. He wished things could just 'be', for things to just unfold on their own, but he also realized that some things just needed to be said.

"Tifa," He spoke softly. She turned to look up at him. "I can't promise to be 'warm', but I promise I do care, and that I will be here, there, wherever you and…our friends may need me. I promise to try not to push anyone away, unless they deserve it."

"I believe you." She smiled genuinely up at him, which made his breath hitch. She was really seeing him now, she could see all his micro expressions thus making her feel a little bit closer to him. She appreciated what he was doing so much, all just to prove his point.

He continued, "I'd like for you in turn to confide in me, don't carry all that weight yourself. We all have our past demons, I want you to give me your present and future ones to share too… uh also the good stuff." He nodded. He wasn't as suave with words as he thought, not in moments like this anyway, and it sounded like he was saying his wedding vows instead of just saying how he felt.

She wasn't oblivious to where this was going though, and she felt her face heat up with every word that came out of his mouth. "Uh, what I mean is, I'll be by your side Tifa. As long as you want me to be." He reached to put his hand over hers on the railing and gave it a light squeeze.

"And, I'll be by yours." She quickly stated. They looked at each other's eyes and finally had their mutual understanding of where they were at. He took her hand and made her arm cross her body as he went to stand behind her. He lightly circled his arm around her waist as he put his forehead on her shoulder and closed his eyes and smiled, a genuine smile. So much for him not being warm and touchy feely. He guessed he could spontaneously do that once in a while, with her anyway. He felt her head lean onto his. After a few moments like this, he raised his head as she turned further to look at him. Both leaned in instinctively and shared a passionate kiss. They pulled apart, hearts racing and short of breath. They both smiled shyly as Tifa pulled him inside, "You know this means you'll have responsibilities at the 7th Heaven too right?" She laughed. "Are you paying me?" He deadpanned. —

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this far and sticking along for the ride. I really enjoyed writing this and editing it. I hope you liked it too. I'd appreciate any comments and constructive criticism if you have any. I was painting the last scene in this story as a companion piece, but since I got side blinded with a very time consuming job, I haven't had a chance to finish it. I did promise I would upload something, so I'll put up the line art for now. You can find the link on my bio. Anyway thank you again for reading. Forever Vinti. :)


End file.
